


Deserving of Life

by NyxLimerence



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Goes Along with Game, Indulgence Work, Last Tag is For Me, OC's name in case I ever write something else, POV Third Person, Self-Indulgent, This fic is MY indulgent fantasy and I will continue to write it for as long as I want, Very Original I Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxLimerence/pseuds/NyxLimerence
Summary: Ivalice is beset by the pending war between the forces of Rozarria and Archadia to whom Dalmasca boarders, and it is within that contested country that our story begins. In times of war, beginning, middle and end, it is difficult to find respite. Songs become leisure, and it is with one such Bard that incident after incident unfolds. Though not related she treats those orphaned in Dalmasca as her unofficial wards and--through involving herself more with the ever-adventurous Vaan--her past, present and future are forever changed. How can two orphans, a Bard, a pair of Sky Pirates, and two thought dead by the populace shift the tide? Can such a motley crew truly change the fate of Ivalice, or will lust for power outweigh all the good they could hope to achieve? Will this wandering Bard continue to dream of flying, or will her past chain her and realise all her fears? A chance meeting with Sky Pirates, and the fate of the world as you know it resting on your party, often leaves you with more questions and far less coin than you recall holding.





	1. Fete of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the calm is shown and a storm is sighted.

YEAR 706 OLD VALENDIAN  
TWO YEARS AFTER THE FALL OF DALMASCA

 

The great cerulean expanse of the sky, covering all that the horizon had to offer, truly did feel like it persisted despite--or rather, _in spite_ \--of the state  _Rabanastre, the Capital City of Dalmasca_ , found herself in. Two years had passed, two years since His Royal Highness and Princess Ashe had lost their lives. Two years was all it took for the Imperial presence to stop feeling foreign to the people, to instead feel like an intrusion yet still no more out of place than anything else in their lives. They were here to stay, they were here to impose, and they did absolutely nothing but remind the people of that fact. Even the sun that cast its warmth down on the people of this desert kingdom seemed to make ever sure that its light would catch their armour to warn you of their presence as if their sound wouldn't tip you off to their arrival.

Not that their armour needed to help when their voices carried far better than one would hope.

Such was the way in Rabanastre. The Empire was pushing, and pushing, Dalmasca had merely been prime real estate as it were. Yencoril shook her head to rid such thoughts from her mind, willing her body to instead focus on moving towards her destination rather than watch the rats at work. As she had mused the sun was high in the sky, naturally it would do her far better to do as she pleased _before_ the main event of the day put a stop to all her whims. The young woman navigated through the dense crowds, knowing her way well enough to not think too hard on which direction she needed to head, sparing only a passing worry to the item on her side. It would remain steady, safe, so long as no one rammed into her hip.

Children ran by her as she turned right and, as it often did, her heart reached for them. What could she do for them here beyond what she already was? Were this any other time, any other place, were they not rolling out the red carpet for further Empire occupation that very day, she may have joined them on their assuredly illegal plans. A wry smile met her lips as her grey-blue eyes scanned the children, hoping to catch eyes with one before they ran. That hat--Johm. The small boy caught sight of brown boots that drew up to the knee, paired with what he had come to know as a distinct lilac cape that clipped onto her waistcoat. Her trousers were tucked into her boots and still, all he had really needed to see was that cape to know who the woman was even before her blonde hair came into view.

"Yen!"

Ah, she couldn't stop herself from sparing a moment. "I see you, Johm. I could have sworn I spied Bucco further back, up to no good, I take it?"

"Just practisin'!" Pride could cultivate in his tone for how it seemed to grow just as his grin did, "Lots of people out today. Got some _tricks_ I gotta get down."

"No doubt taught to you by the usual suspect." Both Johm's grin and the implication of her words caused her to smile, there was no need to ask a question when she knew the answer. "You've yet to be caught, but mark me I will find out. At the very least, try not to give in to the temptation of using Imperials as targets."

With a greater grin, the little scamp rubbed under his nose, a nefarious giggle leaving his lips at the mere mention. Knowing full well that it boded ill, Yencoril merely patted the boy's shoulder and glanced behind him. "If all goes well, I'll be at the Sandsea for a spell should any of the others need me. That _includes_ you. Run along, I wouldn't want to keep you."

As if shot from a gun Johm bolted leaving a contented Yencoril in his wake. Two years since the fall of Dalmasca, two years since Archadia had taken up residence within the kingdom. Often she feared that her own accent would make her once friends recoil at the sound, often she found herself grateful to the fact that things such as that never seemed to cross their minds. She had been around them far longer, that was a fact she knew, and still with the ever growing presence of the Empire she still worried.

Still feared.

It was a shorter walk then until her destination was met. The Sandsea. Once the door closed behind her the young woman inhaled as if at peace. This tavern had been her place of respite whenever she ventured into Rabanastre, back when she wandered more, now it was a way to quell that innate desire of hers. It had been just under two years since she last roamed, the longest she had ever gone without movement, and it was all thanks to the Sandsea. Absentminded glances took in the all too familiar layout of the tavern with its stairs that lead to a balcony of sorts that looked out on both the entrance and tables below, and the now all too familiar notice board that hung on the wall opposite--visible to all patrons involved with Hunts. Yencoril smiled and nodded towards the barkeep who had positioned herself by the door as the man of the hour approached her.

"There she is, at this rate I was fearing I may have to book you just for an appearance." Every word was laced with that jovial nature of his, a nature that brought out specific reactions from the woman he was speaking to.

"My, my, popular, am I? Whoever it is asking for me, I do hope they can pay. It's not as if I _work_ here, Tomaj." A smirk found its way to her lips whether she wanted to hide her playfulness or not, accompanied by her finger lightly tapping beneath his chin, "Though I do appreciate you allowing me to play, it was easier before. You've saved me from a spot of trouble."

Tomaj practically waved her words away, as he always did when she gave him that line, "You don't have to worry about Imperials on the street, and my patrons have music. Such is a trade."

 With a mock bow, she moved from Tomaj and situated herself in the area now thought to be hers. A chair was given, the immediate space around her was clear, and it was with a practised ease that she drew the item from her side and held it firmly. Her lute, the one she was never seen without, her piece of home. No mind was given to the patrons, not in the sense that they were apart of the process. If they listened then she had reached them, if they continued without any regard for her that was perfectly fine. She was always unplanned entertainment. Never was there a time set for her arrival, only that she would play when she felt like it. Today was the only exception to the otherwise known circumstances that lead to her arrival.

 _A song today,_ she mused, _my instrument alone should suffice._ There was no need for her voice, no need for her particular brand of magicks. Such a freeform song needed no accompaniment, and it would rest on the outcome of the main event of the day for her to decide whether she would play once more. At some point, her fingers had found the strings of her lute as a song was coaxed from its body, no need for magicks, no need for voice; at some point her song would end, an endeavour for the _her of the future_ who would assuredly find ending her set difficult as she always did.

Time strummed on, time pushed forward with no heed to the feelings of those who fell victim to impending wrongs. Only did Yencoril become aware of the passage of time once two faces she was accustomed to burst into the tavern. _I will find no better time to draw my song to a close and no better excuse for my aching heart._ The final plucks gave way to the applause of those who listened, and the raised glass of those who appreciated the filled silence. Again Yencoril offered a bow, her left hand pressed against her stomach as her right held out her lute, a pose that had long since become her signature due to her almost two years of permanent residence within both Rabanastre and the Sandsea. The room returned to their revelry, all manner of people mixing, and yet she was focused on the two who were caught between glancing at her and, no doubt, speaking with Tomaj. Kytes and Penelo. The lack of a certain _shadow_ only caused worry to enter her heart.

Not wanting to interrupt Yen fixed her lute to her side before walking towards the two who stood to wait once their conversation was finished. Accepting the gil that came her way as she moved, always given with the intention to no doubt entice her to continue to play at the Sandsea, the minstrel stood before the younger children as they all but bombarded her with information.

"Where would that boy be without your sense, Penelo?" Fond were her words, for both the cute young woman before her and the boy who had once more become the subject of conversation. A Hunt. Rather than annoyed she found herself actually quite surprised it had taken the boy that long to undertake one, but it was very in keeping with his nature that he seemed to have joined a clan and taken a hunt all in a matter of minutes before immediately running off to keep his Mark. All she could think to do was pretend to air out any faux annoyance with a grand, showy sigh as she turned to Tomaj, "You've a tavern to run and I seem to have come to a close, think nothing on this. You're no Migelo but I highly doubt this will be the last of your numbers for the day, more so after the fete."

A knowing smile spread across Tomaj's face. What reason did he have to call her out on the fact she had only stopped because of these two, that it didn't match the chronology she tried to pass as fact? Everyone knew. Everyone knew the Bard who would pass through the Sandsea as she pleased and how she involved herself with all the orphans of the city (and how she involved herself further with Penelo and her other half). "Hey, I wasn't complaining. Be sure you find him soon, they'll be closing the gate once the fete begins--even that writ I gave him won't count for a thing at that point."

With a wave, she ushered the two out of the tavern before speaking again, "Alright, you two. We know at least that he used the Eastgate. I would like to do this myself but with the state of today I would much rather have some backup."

"Migelo's wondered where he's been all this time, after Kytes' earlier scare," Penelo offered her words, her eyes trained on Yen as if seeking some form of approval while she spoke, "Who better to help?"

Her attention to detail and want to learn often made Yen forget that Penelo was four years her junior, "Migelo is a fine route, thank you Pen. The sooner we save our would-be Sky Pirate from the dread Tomato, the better." She also didn't doubt the possibility that Kytes had informed Penelo of Vaan's genius plan while in Migelo's presence, which only meant leaving that loveable Bangaa out of the loop sparked only trouble.

 

     It was better this way, in hindsight. Not that other plans had presented themselves once Migelo had rightly picked up a bottle of wine, it was better that they included him. What hadn't been good was Kytes bolting away the moment the plan had been set, calling after Penelo to follow him. Yen had long since taken Penelo's hand in her own, wishing to quell at least the smallest amount of the younger woman's anxieties as the three made their way to the Eastgate.

It was thankful then that they arrived when they did, the open gates well within their view and yet no Vaan or Kytes were sighted within the area. Migelo took point, knowing his role far too well to need even a moment to consider. Following behind the older, blue Bangaa gave Penelo someone to focus on, someone to keep in view. It was as they walked down the steps that she, for a moment, saw him. Vaan, with Kytes not far behind. Yen knew she had when she felt a tighter grip on her hand. If she had to say something of the boy Penelo cared for, it was that they could always hear him before anyone ever saw him.

"Wait a second!" The source of Penelo's anxiety charged forward, before the line of incoming Chocobos, to stand before the Imperial guard who had his back towards the three. Vaan barely allowed himself a second to root his feet into the ground before words streamed out of him, sparing only a glance towards the creatures as he did so, "How come you let these Chocobo through the gate and not us?"

"What of it?" The pure contempt in his voice revealed all anyone could ever want to know on that subject, though it seemed the guard still wished to speak "This here is a pedigreed parader, _boy._ "

"Cost tens of thousands of gil, this one did." From behind Vaan the Imperial who held the Chocobo in question's reins chipped in, evidently wishing the affair were over with quickly, "A prettier price than any hundred of you provincials would fetch." Not a speck of care was given to those he had offended, even as the boy he had been speaking to looked at him with thinly veiled anger. "Keep your distance! We don't want the Chocobos stinking of peasant."

That had done it.

Vaan stepped up to that Imperial, anger now readily heard in his voice, "What did you say?" But he didn't get close.

With a growl of _"Step aside,"_ the guard he had started on pushed Vaan towards the other side of the procession. The same Imperial motioned for the company to continue, "Right then, move'em in."

It was only after they had been stepped on that Vaan noticed the Galbana lilies he had picked had fallen to the ground during that shove. "That does it."

 _"Ho ho!"_ Whatever Vaan had in store for that particular guard was lost to the wind once that gravelly voice caught his attention, "A fine, fine chocobo you have there. Yes! Tchita Downs stock, if I'm not mistaken." Through the now open gate came Migelo with wine cradled in his hands, followed and quickly overtaken by Penelo who made a beeline for Vaan as Migelo strolled through to converse with the guard who had given Vaan trouble not even a minute ago, "Change the soil, change the chocobo. Am I right? Yes, yes. Different soil means different bouquet, too. Take a Dalmascan Barose wine, eh? It may the flavour and depth of some of your Archadian wines... but it has a certain strength of character." The magic words uttered, Migelo offered the bottle towards his previously unwilling conversation partner, "It's not bad, really, once you get used to it. Care for some, sirs? There's more than enough for all to cool their throats, of course."

Unceremoniously the bribe was taken with a sharp swipe as he moved more towards his comrades to his right, "You, let these carts through then we close the gates as ordered." His command was met with a single nod, to which he allowed himself a not so subtle mutter of something to do with his amour and the sand before all those trapped on that side of the gate were allowed to pass through.

Penelo's hold on his forearm kept Vaan rooted in place through the whole exchange, even as he watched Migelo bow to a guard who had already walked away from it all. Vaan's eyes followed the crowd out until the sight of Yen leaning against the gate caught his attention. Unknowingly his body tensed as their eyes locked, a tension only eased by the sly smile of approval she gave him after a moment.

"Don't give me a scare like that." Any revelry the young boy felt seeing that approval was dashed as Migelo turned on him, the situation surrounding him crashing down on him once more, "You're lucky that ended where it did."

Penelo lightly patted Vaan's arm, "Right. Now's our chance to go through."

Yen kicked off the gate to regain her stance, however, any and all attempt to join the three were thwarted by the bells. Those grand bells that signalled the beginning of the ceremony that had everyone on edge. Her attention was turned back to the stairs and the horizon that came with it. Just up there they would be welcoming their new consul, just up there they would have to accept their new consul. Whatever the three had been talking about hadn't registered, it was only when Vaan sprinted past her, followed closely by Penelo who called after him in worry, that she realised something had to have transpired.

Her body reacted without a thought. The Bard went after the two, only turning as she ran to call out to the Bangaa who should rightly be informed, "You've a fete to tend to, Migelo! A thousand thank yous for the aid, allow me to watch them now!"

These roads were his roads, the map in his mind lead Vaan to exactly where he wanted to go. In his mind he knew of course that Penelo and even Yen were behind him, he knew, but that did nothing to stop him. With him in the lead, the three were destined for the centre of the city, to the procession that had the whole city's attention however willingly. Vaan pushed past people in the crowds that had formed on either side of the street, a path then carved for the two women in hot pursuit of him, but he couldn't stop. He kept pace with the procession, he made it to the front where his full focus was given to. The man being driven into the city, this man from the Empire, another part of all that had thrown him into a life he never wanted. Would he get to see his face, to see the face of who he would hate?

As if willed he did, his head turned ever so slightly to the left--towards Vaan--and yet there was no recognition. It felt as if he wasn't looking at anyone at all. The wind from Vaan's sails vanished, his legs slowing their momentum, as the procession finally passed him. Penelo was the first to reach him, he knew without even looking, she was the only one who held him like that. The only one who took her arm in her hands and held it against her. For that moment it was enough, it was enough to feel someone beside him as his thoughts ran rampant. No words were needed, not then.

In a similar fashion, his hair begun to cloud his vision as Yen messed with him and drew his attention back to her. That soft smile he had grown used to, a smile he had known for years, was enough. The two followed the Bard as she strode past them, moving closer to the ceremony to at least find a better view of the man of the hour.

The whole populace had gathered, it seemed that no-one in Rabanastre wished to miss this moment but there was no joy. Even those at the podium, before the very steps of the cathedral, did nothing to hide their weary souls.

"We will have order!" An Imperial, who had presumably arrived with the new consul, called from above the crowd. He stood alone, lines of his kinsmen bordering the steps towards the cathedral as one other lone unarmoured man--the same who Vaan had kept pace with--stood out from their formation, before the podium that the guard spoke from, "I give you your new consul... His Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor, Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-" Before his full title could be given Vayne descended the steps, "Your Excellency!"

Seemingly no consideration was given to the people around him who begun to speak amongst themselves and point towards him as he arrived once more upon the vehicle he had driven in on. Towards the populace, he stood, regarding them for a moment before he spoke, "People of Rabanastre! Is it with hatred you look upon your consul? With hatred, you look upon the Empire?"

Not a moment later did the people cry out, finally given apparent free reign to air their grievances and ill-will towards the Empire who had cost them their rulers, their home, and family due to war. Though neither called out from the steps on the side of the square that they had used as seats, those Penelo and Vaan had lost on account of war had not ever escaped Yen's mind even as Vayne once again spoke.

"There was little point in asking." A comment made more towards himself with how light it sounded in comparison to the authoritative tone he had taken previously, "But know this: I harbour no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred. Nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king, and rightly so. King Raminas loved his people. Strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now, he remains among you, _protecting_ you. His ardour for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not." Vayne turned his head then, looking not only at those directly in front of him but also looking at all who encompassed the city that was Rabanastre, the capital of Dalmasca, "I would ask only that you do your King honour. Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire.

Two years now divide us from war's bitter end. Yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace. A pall only _you_ may cast off! Achieve but this one thing... and your hatred of me, and of the Empire, will grieve me not! I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will _defend_ Dalmasca! Here I will pay my debt! I swear it now! Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people." With a flurry, Vayne's right arm swung behind him to behold the cathedral to the people, still ever present, still unwavering despite all that had happened both within and around it. The image now in the people's minds, his arm lowered back to his side, "In honouring peace... you do honour to their memory, and to Dalmasca. What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you."

His speech ended, Vayne found only one action applicable. His right hand placed itself against his armoured chest, over his head, as he lowered his head towards the people of Rabanastre. What surprised the three more was the growing and near instantaneous applause of the crowd, all enamoured with the man and his words.

The people dispersed, now that their main event had come and gone far quicker than all the preparations had, and still Penelo and Vaan sat on their step. It was prime viewing, more so when all others had gone on their way and allowed the two a far better view of their new consul. Yencoril dared not draw too close to the man and remained within the self-imposed safety of the stairs, however, curiosity was a far greater drive to her than prosperity. She teetered at the edge, Vayne's words lost to her despite her hearing through his body language said enough. It was only when he had begun to speak to Migelo that pieces of their conversation caught her ear.

"Now that I think on it..." Once more his tone was light, and it was with his pronunciation that Yen caught herself frowning. Far too familiar, far too like her own speech. "I would not have you address me as Lord Consul, for that matter." His statement was met with an inquisitive sound from Migelo before he continued, "Henceforth, I am a citizen of Rabanastre. Why don't you call me Vayne?"

"Eh, I could not. That would not be right." Again Migelo lowered his head as if apologising for some slight.

"You are overly fond of formalities. I've just the remedy for that." As swiftly as the words were uttered, Vayne lowered himself to Migelo's level and placed a hand on his shoulder to help Migelo raise himself once more, "Tonight you will join me, and we shall drink until you call me by name."

Vayne closed the discussion then and there, parting only after patting Migelo's arm. As Migelo bowed the name _Solidor_ ran through the songsmith's head, cross-referencing it against all she had known before and after her arrival at Rabanastre. Solidor, _Solidor_ , for something that felt so familiar she hated how little came to mind. The ruling House of Arcadia rose almost instantly but that didn't feel to be enough. There was something there, something she wasn't _grasping_ , and it was only due to Vaan's voice that she was able to free herself from her thoughts.

"How can he stand to bow to him like that?" Yen turned her attention to the two, noting their body language almost instantly. While Penelo all but hugged her knees to her chest, Vaan had his legs open into what she could only describe as a bow shape while he griped.

"Vaan, you just do not get it, do you." Her words alone showed the difference in their maturity, as did her way of turning her head from Vaan, "He's not doing it because he wants to." Vaan found it difficult to not look at Migelo once more at that, "You know what would happen to him if he didn't?"

"I know, it's just--"

"So, what would you do different?"

That question came too quickly, it caused a moment of silence between the two that the elder of the three could only watch as the boy thought. Finally, a sigh left him, his tone matching how defeated he felt, "I don't know." As if it would help him escape the insecurity he felt, Vaan stood as one last sigh was heard. He didn't know, that was the truth of it, and yet resolve burned within him once again, "Well, I'd do something."

"If there is one thing I will always admire in you, Vaan, it is your ability to bounce back." The boy in question looked towards the Archadian woman, knowing her words applied to more than just their current moment, yet he was given no chance to speak on it as she continued, "Act you would, but the position Migelo's in would not be the stage for it. Know that and treat him as you always would." Her finger lightly poked at the younger boy's forehead, her same old smile returning to her features, "I can only tell him I'll watch you so many times, you are aware of that?"

For however long she would be around, Vaan mused, the three of them could act as some kind of makeshift family. 

At least, for as long as things would remain as they were now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First work posted on AO3 after years of just reading, and not long after finally signing up for the site! This work is "on a whim" if we talk about execution and "I've been hopelessly in love with Balthier for years" in reason. Being an avid player of D&D I wanted to mix a Bard that I love playing dearly into the story of FFXII, and I do know there is no such Bard job in the game but seeing as though this work really is for myself I wanted to play with it. Her backstory won't be completely the same, as that would be impossible, but for myself, I am going to strive to keep it as close to her canon as I am able to. On that note, thank you so much for reading! I may not make a habit of using this Notes feature and instead may open another "work" and use that for updates and the like.
> 
> That being said, due to my set up, I have no idea when I may update this but I've started it now and it's out there! I want to be in the habit of having at least two drafted chapters, one for posting and one to save, which basically gives me one drafted chapter after an update just because I don't want to not update, you know?
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!
> 
> Yours, Nyx.


	2. Tumbling from the Nest Straight into the Hunter's Stew Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are made and undone within one hour.

The fete had left a sour taste in Yen's mouth, far too sour for her to handle, but what could be done about it? Nothing made her inability to change anything more certain than hearing that same conundrum mused by those four years her junior.

Having parted ways with Vaan and Penelo, finding it in herself then to wander to the best of her ability within Rabanastre, time had ticked away as it was want to do. The name _Solidor_ had clung to desperately to her mind that nought else held her attention. What good would her songs do, even infused with her magicks, when she held attention to concentrate? It ate at her, as did the fact that she was so out of sorts that her finest solace held no quarter. As it often did her focus turned towards the sky, hoping for a bird or even another airship to pass by.

Did birds have the mind to consider how different flying felt in comparison to when they landed, if so did they know how truly blessed they were to be so free?

There was no need to wax poetics, not now. All she needed to do was either cast the name aside or find another who could rid her of this plague with answers. Only one came to mind. Yen pivoted mid-step, twisting around completely to instead make her way towards _Lowtown._ Though Yen was one to desire the skies, there had always been something about Lowtown that never made her feel trapped despite the gate that separated the two areas.

 

     As if Fate called to her, Vaan ran past her vision. Whatever had happened between the fete and now to draw him down here? Noting the direction she hazarded a guess. _Storehouse Five._ It felt a little late for him to commence his regular pest control. Yencoril inhaled and sighed about as quickly as she could, knowing herself far too well to not feel curiosity's claws clamp into her skin like a vice. A fleeting look was shot towards the other direction, Old Dalan's place would have to wait. There was no secrecy to her tailing, no real need for her to hide it, though it wouldn't have been needed. Vaan ran like a man on a mission, refusing to slow down until he reached his destination. The storehouse opened freely as it was known to, and Vaan found himself greeted by someone he had need of without having to seek them out.

"Hey, Vaan!" Kytes' voice wasn't difficult to pick out from Yen's position as turned the corner, "I finally worked out how to get the door on the left side open! I hope there's something in there besides rats. I wanted you to go in first, so I waited for you to come before openin' it. Well, that's _one_ of the reasons I waited... Thing is, I'm gonna need some special tools to open the door... Gonna need you to go fetch 'em for me." Yen held back a laugh as she caught sight of Kytes bouncing up and down at Vaan's stance all but deflating, "I know, I know. Not the most exciting thing to do, is it? Heh, heh." His laugh over, Kytes grinned up at Vaan, "I'm just messin' with ya. I've got everything I need ready to go! Hang on while I open it..."

Spotting the chance, Yen slipped her arm around Vaan's shoulders and tugged him against her, "What do we have here?"

"Yen! Wait, I, uh--"

"What did I tell you about _sneaking around?_ "

All of his strugglings came to a halt at her words, instead using his energy to turn his head up to look at her, "To involve you, I know. This just couldn't wait, and how was I meant to know where you went?"

"You, evidently, found a _story._ " Her eyes lit up at the mere mention, releasing her unofficial ward from her grasp, "Whatever did you find, Vaan?"

"Old Dalan said," A sparing glance was shot towards Kytes who, thankfully, seemed to want to impress Vaan by opening the door and so was far too engrossed to pick up on their conversation. For good measure Yen did lead Vaan by the shoulder a little to the right, more towards the boy's usual training ground, "He said there was a way into the palace through that door."

"And you want in."

"I promised Penelo." This answer earned him a raised eyebrow, "No, I mean, I promised that if I found something--and it sold for a good price--I'd buy everyone dinner."

It hadn't been on her mind, she was hardly the good influence few felt her to be, but she had never thought to condemn him for the idea. It had almost become his motto, to steal from the Imperials and return what his fellow Dalmascans. This was their chance, the chance for those left completely in the dark after the war, to have something. Yen only wished she had been able to do more.

"It's open!" Kytes' cry halted their conversation in its steps as he came bounding over to the two, from his lack of introduction Yen assumed he must have caught sight of her from behind Vaan, not that the missing greeting meant much to her,"Now we got a whole 'nother place to explore! Oh, and I almost forgot." Kytes went fishing into his pockets as he continued, "Take these with ya before you go. No tellin' what's down there, know Yen's with ya but... might come in handy."

It was a wonder how Kytes had managed to get his hands on two Potions and four phials of Eye Drops, but when you've been given a gift it's best not to question where it's come from.

Vaan took the items from their young friend and Yen didn't at all mind the extra help in the form of potions. Vaan would have to take care of most if not all of the physical combat if and when they occurred, her talent lay in magicks and with only him to cover the physical department--aside from a few scarce moments--she foresaw herself regulating solely to curing Vaan. _Better that than allowing him to go on his own into the unknown before breaking into the palace,_ she reasoned. Now that her mind was set she turned towards the little locksmith with a smile.

"Kytes, dear, now you shan't be joining us as you well know, but I _would_ like to make up for that..." Mimicking his earlier search to add flavour, Yen pulled out some gil in the hopes of covering some food for the boy, before placing it in his hand with a wink, "and the supplies."

By that point, Kytes was all too happy to leave the two to their devices through the older two of the group knew all too well the boy would wind up forgetting they were down here for a spell.

 

      _The Garamsythe Waterway._ True to its name the waterway felt similar to Vaan's usual hunting ground. As luck would have it, it seemed the entire underside of Rabanastre held mostly Dire Rats for inhabitants. They were weak, weaker still in comparison to one who spent as much time as possible practising with them. Even when Vaan was hit, it hurt very little. It gave Yen far more time to compliment him to which she gained reactions that ranged from embarrassed to boastful depending on how he managed to take out his previous foe.

The more pressing challenge became _navigation._ Neither of the two had mapped the area in their mind, they had no way to, though she found that once they stopped chasing _after_ the rats it was far easier to find their bearings. Ichtons meandered about, paying no mind to the two even as Vaan battled rats around them. The Bard would swear to Vaan that she caught them floating to whatever tune she used to cast, though he would deny it out of principle due to his never witnessing it.

In the moments where they were simply able to walk without the Dire Rats nipping at their ankles, Yen kept her lute in her right hand as her left slipped around Vaan's shoulder. She didn't doubt the boy's intel but in the moments like that, where the two were able to just be, she felt that even if they end up unable to sneak into the palace the trip there would be fun enough. This resolute young man was the closest thing she had to a real family, and though she would never say so to his face she did hope he thought of her as an older sister. How could she ask, knowing what had happened to Reks? Knowing she hadn't been here when Vaan needed a family?

"Look!"

Vaan's excitement and her own absentmindedness made it easy for the boy to free himself from her hold, racing forward to reach his sight before she ever could. She smiled far too easily at the sight and allowed herself to look around. Ah, she saw it. The upcoming area, after all that winding around corners and going across all that water, was about the only place they had seen that looked like a true way out. By the time she walked up the first flight of stairs, noting that Vaan had looted the treasure from the chest that came into view, she found her companion standing before the next--and assumedly final--set as she approached. He knew the waterway had been the easy part. From here on it would be uncharted territory, situations he wasn't used to. Thankful was he that Yen found him when she did, as reckless as he had known her to be she could talk her way out of situations far better than she could physically fight her way, not that that was glowing praise when you knew the rapier by her left hip was all she had.

Vaan shook those thoughts from his head. Just as she healed him without him having to ask, always, he would have her back. Just like how his duo when he fought with Penelo was different, he knew how to handle this setup. There was no doubt about it, not anymore: They were as ready as they would ever be.

 

     Fireworks shot up into the sky providing better cover than the two could have thought, helping almost immediately to conceal the sound of them dislodging a the slab above them to enter. The Royal Palace of Rabanastre. The room held only an urn that was immediately visible to the two upon their entrance. It felt like such an oversight, more so when the urn held a map to the entire palace, but the two were not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It appeared that they were in the Cellar Stores, and with how the map then seemed to show an even greater expanse just beyond those doors, Yen offered to use what skills she had to move out first. When greeted with the sight of two women, almost obviously palace servants from their location, Yen smiled over at Vaan and motioned for him to come out with her as she walked towards the two.

"Good evening!" Whether it was her accent that gave her more attention or her greeting hardly mattered, they had given her their attention, "My sincerest apologies, but I've lost my way."

After a hard glance at her, and with whatever other thoughts ran through her mind, the woman on the left spoke, "I've not seen you around. Were you hired especially for the fete tonight?" Upon seeing Yen light up she took that as both an answer and her cue to continue, "Then you should be waiting over by the stairs. Down the corridor to the end."

"Thank you, truly, I wouldn't want to be scolded when my employ is for the fete alone." At the sound of Yen's genuine sounding words, the woman accepted her ruse without another glance towards her and continued her conversation. Yen began her way as indicated, allowing Vaan to catch up to her slow pace with ease.

"How'd you do that?"

Innocent enough, despite that not being the first time he had seen her lie her way through a conversation, "She offered a lie to me, did she not? I only went along with it."

The way to their destination was littered with actual hard working servants setting things about for the fete, Yen's ears picked up on mentions of how the guards had been stationed outside the palace--and how that made it far better for the servants, who could eat in peace. That was strange, was it not? For those who hated Vayne merely due to his title, to his position within Archaria, surely now would be the prime time to strike? 

Vaan held onto Yen's elbow, stopping her short of walking too close to two Imperials who held the attention of a bigger group of servants. The one just a touch in front of his companion began speaking almost upon their arrival, "Have you gathered up all the occasionals?" A pause, "Good. You'll be on clean-up duty when the fete's over. Wait here until we're ready for you. No one goes to the upper floor until we give the order. Step out of line and you _will_ be punished." A threat or a promise? It hardly mattered to the Imperials. With their work done the two turned back to their posts, leaving all the gathered Servants alone until the order was given.

Few dispersed, but Yen nudged Vaan's side to draw his attention back to the Imperials. One had remained with them, seemingly guarding the stairs against entry from below. In accordance with the map that was exactly the way forward. Before she could stop the boy Vaan walked towards the stairs only for the single possible outcome to happen. Nothing could halt the sigh that escaped her at the sight.

"... What's he doing? Trying to go upstairs?"

Who? Yen looked to her right and saw the Palace Servant intently watching Vaan, a noted look of sympathy in his eyes. An idea. Vaan had asked her about lying, now would be a perfect time. Once Vaan looked her way, the curious look in her eye, after a moment of confusion he turned to see the Servant she had been nodding towards and approached. He had thought this may be his time to test out what Yen had accomplished, and yet...

"Trying to go upstairs, ain't you! I know..." The guy barely gave him a chance _to_ speak, though Vaan would take it as a win on his part, "Ye hungry! I don't blame you. An empty stomach'd make me want to crash the fete, too!" Having been about to agree his new friend took it as fear, and again cut Vaan off, "No, no, no use tryin' to hide it! Look here, I'll help you out."

Vaan would definitely take this as a win, he hadn't needed to say a single thing and the guy had offered to take care of a distraction--way better than what Yen had gotten from that other servant.

"Over here!"

Whatever the plan had been, Yen wasn't aware. The three of them standing around would have seemed far too suspicious. It didn't take a genius to follow when Vaan had called the guard towards his friend and made his way towards the stairs. She only hoped that he would somehow remember that servant to thank, once he made off with some unimaginable treasure. 

Getting past that door had felt like the right moment to find their bearings once more, and with that unanimous thought came one of Yen's favourite Vaan traits: His seemingly inexplicable need to think aloud. In all her years of knowing him, she could only conclude that it must help him to order his thoughts and that hearing his plans aloud may reinvigorate his desire or completely tip him off to his far less lucrative plans.

"What was it Old Dalan said? _The signet yearns for sunstone's strength, to light the clouded way._ But there was more..." As he recited those words from memory Vaan found himself turning to face Yen. Both in a way to include her in on information he hadn't shared and in hopes that looking at the woman who sang songs for a living would somehow spark his memory-- "Oh yeah! _Once in the palace, you'll find the signet tile. Give to it the sun's power, and it will light your path."_

"Sounds rather to the point." She confessed.

"Looks like we've got a signet to find."

 Vaan seemed to know what signet it was he was searching for, and recounted that it was in the shape of a lion, and who was she to counter? She was the irresponsible adult who decided to tag along with him on his thieving mission. Yen walked towards the corner and poked her head around the corner just enough to see, true to fashion there were far too many Imperials in one spot. A thought, a glance. Her hand ached for her lute. With a gentle smile she turned back to Vaan, her voice hushed, "You, my dear, will focus on that signet, allow me to handle the distraction from this point on. You need only direct me."

Then began the game of Vaan spying a signet on the ground between some guards and Yen standing by the corner drawing their attention to the other side with a strum of her lute, it never failed. It took the luring of four sets of Imperials before they were able to reach the lion signet. Vaan held his sunstone aloft, the sight of magicks surrounding him, and he was content then as he came back to Yen's side.

Now they needed only to search for some light. Behind them seemed to be a grate on the far wall, strange in its placement but curious nonetheless. It had been a stroke of luck that it had been noticed, for the next hallway along--in that same spot--was a similar grate only with a flame seemingly behind it. By doing nothing more than approach it a segment of the wall moved in the shape of a door, lowing into the ground to grant them access. With a grin, Vaan grabbed Yen's wrist and pulled her through the opening.

"This truly is shaping up to be quite the story, Vaan."

It was nice to hear the excitement in her voice, it felt like he wasn't the only one invested in their adventure. Before he could speak, just as quickly as it had opened, the passageway behind them closed as if on a timer. "Guess it's not leaving us much choice."

"Better for us, no? What would be the point of cold feet when I can practically taste the notes I'll use to sing your praises." The words rolled from her lips with such ease that sometimes it made Vaan wonder what Yen was like when she travelled. Still, they had been too much for him, he wanted to create some distance between himself and his friend. Vaan ran straight forward to the end of the hall, followed leisurely by the songstress who instead turned to the right and inspected the golden wall they were faced with. He watched as she attempted to open the door, to pry it, to push it, and how none of her attempts yielded any success. 

Vaan chose to look around his little area, with nothing but the door to inspect there had to be something they were missing. After a moment he realised he heard nothing from Yen and turned, only to find her watching him with a smile. Taking it as affirmation he turned back to the wall opposite the door and--there. There seemed to be a switch in the wall. Knowing instantly that the older woman would agree to press it, he did. From behind her Yen heard a mechanical _click._ It was as good of an indication as anything. The golden wall was once again up for scrutinisation, the two distinctive patterns mirrored on either side of it were reminiscent of the shape the passageway opened up to be. Gently she placed her left hand against the pattern on the left. It opened much the same way, sliding into the ground as if defeated by their combined might.

Whatever the two had imagined was beyond the door didn't measure up. The room felt to be practically bathed in golden light befitting of a treasury and yet there was so much to gaze upon that Yen had no idea what her companion would take. With the revelries in place, the fete in session, there was no need to pressure him to quicken his pace. He wanted to be sure, and she wanted to sit for a spell so he wouldn't feel as if she were uncomfortable waiting for him.

It wasn't difficult to find a place to rest, much like Vaan she was spoiled for choice, only that when she caught sight of the Goddess Statue--standing alone, imposing and beautiful to Vaan's right--she felt a draw. Oh, the stories this statue must hold, now locked away for no-one to see. The Goddess too, there must have been many a tale about her. Vaan could keep whatever trinket he wished, this statue almost promised a ballad. Where on Ivalice might she find the names to some, she wondered?

_Click._

"... Vaan."

At the call of his name, the boy turned to face his friend, catching sight of the transformation just as it reached its peak. As if in a trance, drawn in by the bright light that exposed itself to the two, Vaan moved towards Yen as the segments of the statue's face parted to reveal a shining shard. No confirmation was needed, realistically he _knew_ Yencoril and what she would say, but still, he turned to ask his silent questions:

_Should he take it?_

_She had been here, she had noticed it first, could he take it?_

Without hesitation she took hold of Vaan's hand and held it out towards the shard, withdrawing only once she felt him move of his own accord. It was within his grasp and still, the two marvelled at the sight. For something this well hid, this unique, they would surely find themselves in a great deal of trouble were they caught. The wall shifted once more.

"Quite a performance." Archadian accent. Yen rounded swiftly as if she could keep Vaan from their sight, it was only after a moment that she realised the voice belonged to no Imperial. It was a man, assuredly Archadian from his accent, without the slightest hint of the Imperial armour on his person. Vaan knew Yen wasn't a brawler and yet she still put herself between the two.

"Who are you?" It was all he could think to ask, the only question that came to mind now that their triumph had crumbled around them.

"I play the leading man, who else?" The words left him as he fully entered the treasury, a smirk playfully tugging at the corner of his lips. Then, seemingly to no-one, he spoke. "Fran, the magicite."

Footsteps came from behind them, how did they miss that before? The mention of magicite threw Yen off just as Solidor had, she almost hadn't reacted. She pushed Vaan towards the left to somehow keep him from the two who had literally come out of nowhere. With a better look at the Archadian man's companion, her ears were a dead giveaway as to her race. Viera. "Now then. I'll take that."

"No you won't, I found it, it's mine." The words came out of Vaan in such a rush that Yen feared they would trip over themselves.

The Archadian sauntered towards a chest before the two, apparently not pressed for time either as his intent seemed to be just to lean against it, joined then by Fran as his arms folded across his chest, "And then when I take it from you, it'll be mine."

"Our acquaintance has _faultless_ logic." That wasn't the support Vaan had wanted from the woman.

A commotion. From the way they came, it seemed the Imperials had come to arms. The Archadian man and Fran habitually turned towards the source of the sound. They were drawn back. As if by a door on the side closest to them, the two thieves had made away with their mark. A fleeting look was shot Fran's way, the man's shoulders shrugging. From the way they acted, they could pass everything off as merely happening to someone else. "Exit stage right."

"The gods do not smile on us."

"I like it better that way."

 

     Guards. Imperial guards could be heard around the corner, past the set of stairs to their right. There was no chance, and there was no chance of them staying put to allow another pair of thieves to take the prize the two had found for themselves. Yen made the executive decision. Up. There was no other way, but they needed to move. Clasping his wrist for but an instant, much as she had guided his hand a moment ago, Yen held onto Vaan's hand until she felt his fist clenched. It was a signal. He was back with her, thinking and moving of his own accord. It also meant he would overtake her with ease, something she wasn't looking forward to.

It didn't matter, the only direction was up. Up and away from whatever drew the guards' attention, up and away from the two who had gone to the treasury for much the same reason as they.

Vaan only stopped for a moment at the top, after he had pushed through the doors. Yen needed to catch up and he needed to assess which way to go. With a quick look over his shoulder to make sure she was within sight he bolted to his right, disregarding all the warring sounds around him. Yen could not. She could do no such thing. Even as she followed Vaan her ears listened to the sound of battle that all encompassed her senses. Fire found her vision, the clashing of sword against sword for her ears, the smell of iron and firewood--what had happened while they were off in their own world, worming their way into the palace for treasure and a tale?

Finally, he couldn't take it. His legs took him towards the ledge and he gazed down upon the battles that had overtaken the palace. It was enough time for Yen to reach his side, to have a better look at what she already knew to be true.

"What's going on?"

"If only we knew, Vaan--it almost feels as if we had some respite from Rabanastre, and while we idled _this_ broke out."

A blast from above, shooting mere millimetres past their position onto the ground below. The shockwave was enough to cause the two to lose their balance, but it gave Vaan a view of the airship that had caused that fire.

Steps met them. Not far off one pair of footsteps stopped to gaze at the sight of the airship. "The _Ifrit,_ eh?" The Archadian man, once again. Yen brought herself up to standing, aiding Vaan in his own attempt, as she watched the man. "That's quite an entrance." It was only then that his gaze did drop from the airship to the two he was in pursuit of, "Impeccable timing. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

What she had overheard the Servant say came back to her then, and in confounded fear she too turned her gaze up to this _Ifrit._ As if by some other cue she fired once more, the force of which caused smoke to plum up and overtake the platform they stood upon. That was enough for them. "Flee to fight another day!"

"Stop running!" The man was persistent, greatly so. A hum caught Yen's attention to her right, once again she stopped and pulled Vaan behind her as Fran arrived to block their escape with her airbike. Her silent stares bore a greater hole in her chest than anything else had. "End of the line!" Closer. His voice had gotten closer. Swiftly she turned Vaan, backing the both of them against the railing that ran across the platform as the man held his hand out to them, "You have something that belongs to me."

Not close enough. "Step back, against that railing, Vaan."

He watched as the man began to walk towards them once more, Fran apparently only wishing to do enough to halt their progress. Over the railing was the only foreseeable way out.

A searchlight cast itself over the man, within a second a door behind them--the door they had used to come up--burst open. The man cursed just as they were spotted. "More this way!"

Whoever it was fighting with the Imperials, they seem to have been mistaken for them.

"Fran, let's move!"

Fran wasted no time. Her vehicle swerved around, changing course before going over the very railing the two had used as some sort of protection. Vaan followed her over with his eyes, hands resting against the top so he could look over to see where she had gone. Yen turned to him, about to speak and at that moment Vaan turned to see her again his eyes widened. Whatever he saw didn't register to her, not with her back turned to the very thing. She felt it before anything. An arm around her waist, hoisting her up as she then found herself moving.

Vaan too, she noted as the man jumped up onto the railing. He was under the man's other arm, and for the life of her she couldn't help but think about this man's arms. Short-lived were those thoughts, for not even a moment later she was falling. Thrown down. Despite it all, it felt so _freeing._ The wind beat against her cheeks, whipping her hair back, and still, she imagined herself to be a bird one last time.

Whatever happened in that next instant was lost to her. The fact remained that she felt herself land, and upon opening her eyes found herself situated on the man's lap--who was currently keeping Vaan aloft with his other hand. Yen reactively wrapped her arms around his neck, the wonder of flying passing through her as the harsh reality that was Vaan's danger crashed down upon her. "Vaan!"

"Let go of me!" He cried, unaware of their height. His arm would be burning. His muscles screaming. The man was holding him up, to be sure, but with Yen on his lap, his other hand instinctively kept at her waist to make sure she didn't fall too. It left Vaan hanging down, almost below the flying craft, and the man doing his utmost to keep both his new freeloaders afloat.

"Keep this up, and I _will!"_ Chagrin evident in his tone, it seemed for every shake Vaan knowingly attempted to use to free himself he only held Yen closer to him.

"Vaan, you fool!" Her voice had only been known to him once, he mused, and yet now that she was sitting on his lap it almost felt as if they missed a step. "Look where we are, hold on!"

The treasure glowed within Vaan's grasp, within the hand that their _saviour_ had grabbed onto at the wrist to keep him up. He couldn't help it. For a moment he had been okay knowing that Yen wasn't dangling too, only for him to then understand the situation. They couldn't stay with these two, not if he wanted to keep the treasure for himself. Not if he wanted to keep his promise to Penelo. A look was sparred for below. They all felt it before anything else. The hovercraft. It fluctuated in distance from the ground, rising and lowering as if a slave to whatever whims it held for itself.

"I have no doubts for your skills, Miss Fran, however, this hardly feels right!" That fall before had felt like flying, she could pretend she was a bird and this had been the outcome. This? Yen wasn't a fool. She knew nothing about aircrafts but this felt _wrong._

Sharing her sentiment the man holding her also gave his partner his attention, "What's going on, Fran?"

"I don't know. It's not heading me." Confusion was palpable in her tone, evidently, she had been doing all she could to lessen the effects of whatever was occurring. The magicks that kept the bike flying looked to be fizzling out if the bike's fluctuating levels of light indicated anything.

"I don't have _time_ for this."

"I'm slipping!" Fear. She could hear the fear in Vaan's voice.

"Grab on with your other hand! Onto anything!" Using the man as a stable she shifted her weight, wanting to move closer to Vaan to be the other surface he held onto. The man didn't seem to like that idea, his hold on her waist tightening whenever she further attempted to complete her plan.

Whether he did or not became moot, not even seconds later another shot rang from the Ifrit finding its target right beside them.

 

     The waterway. They had to have crashlanded in the waterway. One of the multitudes of tunnels, and they had no immediate choice in direction. Their crash and the explosion had caused a cave-in of sorts. Fran had immediately checked the hover that now sparked and fizzled as if it had never known working order. The other three were contented to give her time to check, the man hardly giving the idea a second thought. While he sat on the stairs that partially signified their trapped nature--more so now that they had no way to reach the top that had all but severed from any connecting entrance--Yen chose to stand by him. Partly to inspect the top, and partly to minimise her contact with the water.

"What happened? Our hover didn't just drop--it disappeared." That was the verdict Fran had come to, there had yet to be any rational reason as to why this all transpired and it would be longer still until one presented itself.

"Bah, forget it." The man's voice brought both Vaan's, who had been watching Fran as she inspected the hover, and Yen's attention back to him, finding his own gaze cast much in the same direction as hers had been, "Even if we could fly, the _Ifrit's_ playing with fire, and I'd rather not get burned." A smirk found his features for but an instant as he turned back to this little group, eyes focused on the way forward, "We'll go the old fashioned way."

"As quickly as she came, hmm?" Yen could only sigh, closing in on the now broken hover that lay before Fran. It had been fun when she hadn't feared for Vaan's life. She sent a smile Fran's way as her hand gently trailed against the surface of the hover, careful to keep from the sparks.

"Not many viera where you come from, thief?" The Archadian spoke again, evidently to Vaan, as Yen looked up towards Fran then towards Vaan who looked somewhat sheepish after having been called out.

"It's Vaan." Despite how biting his tone was, he knew to shift it back when he addressed Fran, "I'm sorry."

The man shifted on the stair, his body now completely facing the three. "Well, Fran is special in that she'd deign to partner with a hume."

"Oh?" The seemed to elicit a reaction from Fran instantly, "Like a Sky Pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?"

"Here we go." The words were spoken, their power would arise. The man gave Yen a passing glance in assessment, having heard her comment, and found he didn't have to wait long to find out what she meant.

"Pirates?" There he was, Vaan's excitement was evident. "You're Sky Pirates? So you have an airship?"

"It's _Balthier."_ A name. Finally. Apparently in response to what he knew would happen were he to not give his name sooner rather than later. Balthier stood then, a finger pointed towards Vaan. "Listen thief--Vaan. If you ever want to see your home again, you do exactly as I say. Myself, Fran, your partner and you. We're working together now. Understood?"

That was what she had forgotten, to give her own name, it seemed. Even so, Vaan caught Balthier's gaze and noted where it ended--the magicite in his hand. Instinctively he brought it behind his back to keep it from his view. "Don't even think you're getting this."

"The thought never crossed my mind. Let's be off then, shall we?"

The unit began to move down the stairs collectively, though Vaan seemed to take the lead in a fashion that had Yen believe he wanted to prove himself to the Sky Pirates. In thinking that, she had herself fall instep with Balthier who regarded her with a raised brow, "While I do love _partner,_ it would only be right to give you my name, don't you agree?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." And my, it was a _fine_ mouth. The thought caused a smile if it was a crime to think a man attractive then it may come to be a repeat offence.

"You may call me Yen, Balthier. Oh, a thought. Neither one of you are melee fighters, I take it?" To answer her questions, weapons were flashed in her direction. A gun and bow. Perhaps she may still fall into her role, "Vaan is the physical attacker, it seems we're awfully balanced."

"Guys!"

Vaan's voice wasn't hard to miss, and with him standing before two bodies it made the elder three come closer without a word. Balthier was the first to act, bending down to inspect the bodies to the best of his ability. Evidently, it didn't take much for him to come up with something. Balthier stood, his arms folded once more, his eyes focused on the bodies, "Insurgents. Most like thought to take advantage of a lax watch while the fete's on... to feed the good consul a length of steel for his supper. I should think Vayne used to such hospitality."

"Knowing it to be the chef's favoured dish, he relocated his guard." Yen covered her mouth in thought, her mind once again coming back to that Servant's words, "Drew them from inside the palace, had them appear far less prepared."

"Clever. He used himself as the bait to draw them near, and then sent in the air brigade." At that, his arms fell to his side, the words that followed sounding much like a sigh of resignation at the plan that had sprung into action and ruined his mark, "A fine, bloody banquet." Then, weight around his wrists. Inspecting the Insurgents had come at an inflated price, "Hmph, I daresay I've soiled my cuffs. If a dungeon's waiting for us at the end of the night, it had best have a change of wardrobe."

"Should we be voicing dreams, I'd like it to also be fully catered." 


	3. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party grows in pursuit of an exit.

The Garamsythe Waterway appeared to have grown far more treacherous in the hour or so it had taken for the pair to break into the palace.

It was ever fortuitous that the Sky Pirates had crashed in on them when they had, for when they faced their first Gigatoad after the plethora of Dire Rats she found herself thankful for further damage dealers, and they were all appreciative of a designated healer even if their new companions had given her a look when she stood away from the group with nothing but her lute in hand. She was built for support, for talking her way out of situations, not damaging the enemy before she herself was defeated. With Fran's bow, Balthier's gun, and Vaan's dagger, they made short work of any Dire Rat, Steeling, or even Gigatoad that crossed their path.

Vaan quite enjoyed being able to manage those enemies, they were leagues above focusing on Dire Rats, that was for sure.

With the road ahead the four had exchanged conversation, Vaan's questions focusing mostly on Balthier and Fran's Sky Pirating. There was no resemblance, Balthier noted, yet in the way Vaan and Yen were with one another, there seemed to be some familial bond there. It was the only one that made sense. It had been one of those times when Vaan had run ahead, not by far, but enough so that it made it simple to fall into step with the other woman. She saw him beside her, he had caught that sidelong glance and the smile that followed. If there was one thing the two were sure of about one another it was that curiosity was quite the beast.

"An Archadian Sky Pirate in Dalmasca, I suppose that isn't the strangest string of words," Balthier felt his eyebrow raise at the comment, he himself watching her out of his peripheral. It was almost a game now, somehow they had fallen into this with the short time they had spent; one would be alone, they would feel the other beside them, and they would speak. The first to actually turn to look at the other lost, that had been something he had added, in a sense. He had made a comment on the hover, she had continued that they had managed a very comfortable position, and Balthier had merely implied that it had been enjoyable. She had turned to look at him, he had smirked. His win. Now they were at a stalemate, neither wanting to be the next one to lose this little game, "You are by far the most unique."

"I'll take that as a compliment. An Archadian Poet in Dalmasca, there lies a story."

"Hmm, you think so too?" While her reaction wasn't bad, it wasn't what he anticipated. "Though, gunslinger, I would ask you to refer to me as a Bard. Minstrel, a close second."

There was a smile on her lips he hadn't expected too, "I have been curious. You cast magicks, do you not? Is your rapier just for show?"

"Defence, if you'd like a word for it. Should someone come too close, I'd like to not be completely without precaution. As for my magicks..." A genuine bout of silence came between the two, blanketing the conversation as she thought. A cheat, possibly but he did stare at her. Out of the corner of his eye, mind you, but he would confess to it. He noted how her eyes followed after Vaan, even Fran who had taken to giving the two some space when this game was afoot. "Words are powerful, my lute acts as a focus." Another smile from her then, "It's a shame that our part in the other's tale ends once we leave, were I to learn more I may even become contest for your gun."

It hung in the air, that knowledge. Before either could add or continue that train of thought the group had come to the next set of stairs, a wider area--and an apparent scuffle between some Imperials and a woman on the opposite side. The four of them arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to watch her defeat an Imperial, effectively causing him to fall from the height they were at. Her sword was drawn before her, stance impeccable as her shield remained poised in her left hand behind her ready to be of use.

"Who would be next?" Dalmascan, driven. Her voice rose above even the clamour around her, daring the Imperials backing her to that ledge to strike again.

"Close ranks!" One Imperial called, "Bring her down!"

They rounded on her, their own swords at the ready, refusing to allow her any quarter. They advanced and she had no choice but to back away, an action that left her with far too little ground. Every second pushed her further and further towards the edge of the floor. She had the skill for sure, however, the numbers were far from favourable. Vaan was quick to act. With seemingly no time to spare the boy sprinted and came skidding to a stop just below that ledge, and without a moment to lose he shouted, "Jump down!"

It caught the short-haired woman's attention, her having been aware of the group's presence as she had been so preoccupied. Vaan called to her once more, telling her to hurry, and whatever thoughts she had considered were cast to the wind. A passing glance was shot towards the Imperials before she leapt, and with precision landed in Vaan's arms.

"She's not alone!" The call from the Imperials brought the two from their moment, informing the now party of five of their incoming battle. 

"And so we once more battle with Imperials." Came Yen's voice from behind Vaan as he heard her position herself further back from the fighting. She exchanged looked with Fran and Balthier as she did so, very transparently amused by the situation. Fran was the next to speak, following suit as she came closer to the incoming fray.

"Our ranks grow by the hour."

"And our troubles with them." Balthier countered as he too came closer, in time with Vaan lowering their new battlemate to her feet.

The odds were in their favour. The woman had defeated the fifth guard before her jump and so--while not all were physically fighting--their numbers outweighed that of the Imperials. Their companion's weapon also meant two main damage dealers, and so Yen called: "Vaan! Allow your new friend to focus on an enemy alone, you on another, we'll make quick work of them!"

Fran and Balthier were quick to pick up on her plan, themselves also splitting the damage to covering their respective melee fighter's back and also taking shots with their weapons to settle things sooner. Seemingly on account of her lack of a drawn weapon, and her four party members drawing all their focus, Yen was left as a relative afterthought. It suited her perfectly, in fact, that was how she needed things to be. _Cure_ was a spell she knew well within her repertoire, yet it had been rare within the last few years that she received the chance to try her hand at her other magicks. Her fingers plucked at her lute, finding with ease the notes she felt within her body. Second nature was the feeling, and _right_ had always been the word to describe it. Who to pick, who to defeat? It took but a moment of her surveying the battle for her to pick her mark.

She felt and thought _Fire._ Her fingers plucked the notes corresponding with the sound, the ferocity of flames, and as her eyes closed it was that instant in which she felt her magicks take effect. Burning despite his armour, fearing the heat meant it was melting against him, the Imperial (who had pivoted away from Vaan and instead desired the swift end of the viera shooting arrows at his blind spots) became preoccupied with the fire he had no control over and missed the sight of the arrow that became his demise.

The five had indeed made short work of the Imperials. The storm now over, Vaan moved towards their new partner. She made no motion of recognition, no indication that she heard him approach, for had she it would have made sense for her to face the boy before he spoke.

"You all right?"

Righting herself she did turn to face him then, regarding the three who remained slightly apart from the two of them, before giving Vaan her full attention, "Thank you."

"I'm Vaan." The introduction came not without embarrassed hesitance. With vigour, he spoke as he turned to the three, "And this is Yen, Balthier, and--" The leading man, it seemed, had other plans; signified completely by how he had already been walking away by the time Vaan had fully turned to face them, "Hey!"

Funnily enough, the call seemed to be enough to stop him in his tracks. It did nothing to deter Vaan's questions: "What's your name?"

"Amalia." Though the answer was given after some silence. Whether out of questioning trust or some other reason, it wasn't known to the four learning her name.

"Amalia, huh?" The silence had gone unnoticed by Vaan, or hadn't seemed out of place at all. The tone of his voice was light with warmth, joy from this encounter, "Nice to meet you."

A nod was given, a way of not allowing his greeting to be ignored but to also relieve her of the duty to continue. Amalia turned, back towards the way she had been facing, eyeing the slanting paths and water that impeded travel, "There were others with me..."

"I'm sorry," Fran spoke with gentle ease, one that offered condolences but didn't hide the truth. Vaan thought for a moment on the Insurgents they had found, face down in the streaming water.

"No..." Her solemn tone was hard to miss, as was how her stance seemed to lose its power.

The moment was given no time to breathe. A light shone from Vaan's hand, hidden to Amalia, that caused the others to turn to watch him. It became too bright for him to miss and a sound of confusion was uttered as he looked at the magicite in his palm.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Balthier pushed his thumbs into the pockets of his pants, his eyes critically watching the magicite.

Instantly Vaan was on the defensive, "Don't get any ideas, I said it's mine."

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one."

"Agree to disagree, for the time being," Yen chimed in, placing herself between the two in the hopes that the lessened line of sight would calm Vaan, "We've this waterway to exit first. Custody can wait."

Amalia apparently took no notice of the tension, "You stole that?"

"Yeah!" Vaan answered as he turned to show her the magicite better, with far too much pride in his tone. It seemed as if he missed the incredulous manner with which she asked her question.

"Have you finished?" Fran spoke up, cutting the scene short, "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us."

"If they aren't already," mused Balthier, audible enough to assume it had been a comment he wanted to be heard.

"You should come with us." Vaan rounded back on Amalia, "Better than being by yourself."

Once again Amalia took her time in answering, gaze unwavering as she inspected Vaan. Behind him, though not in her focus, Yen had already started to make the journey Balthier had been denied at the start of this conversation. From behind her Yen heard both Amalia's reply and her incoming footsteps, "Very well."

"What's wrong with her?" It was difficult for Vaan not to ask his elders. Amalia had almost pushed past Balthier and Fran in her pursuit of the way forward, and with Yen further away they were the only ones he could ask.

Balthier did absolutely nothing to conceal his sigh, though Vaan's question did tear his eyes from the two women. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery." With an accusing point, his statement closed. It did nothing but further, confuse the boy.

Yen watched on with a fond smile, her arms crossed beneath her chest at the way Vaan even looked towards her for a possible answer to Balthier's comment. Had she not been keenly aware, this little rag-tag group could have passed off as friends. Those thoughts swam in her mind, all until Amalia came toward her with clear intent on her features. The smile didn't leave Yen's face and nodded, her mouth moving once their new acquaintance stopped, "This waterway isn't the best to travel in, but it's the way we have. Rest assured, we are capable of making it out and will work with you to do so."

"The situation requires I accept such help as I find. Though it be from thieves." Yen made no comment on the contempt she noted. She had something to pose to Balthier when she found the time if he allowed her to speak her thoughts aloud. Grey-blue eyes flickered up from Amalia towards the man in her thoughts, who she hadn't expected to catch her look instantly but she was thankful he had, for it brought the three over to them just as Amalia turned around to include them into the conversation, "I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer."

"Let's think of her as a _guest,_ then." Spoke Balthier, his attention on Vaan as if Amalia weren't just beside them, "Unlike Fran, Yen or myself, our _guest_ probably won't be taking orders from anyone anytime soon. And she'll leave when she pleases. So, we keep to our affairs, and she to hers. I doubt we'll find her wanting in valour... being such an upstanding member of the Insurgence."

"Resistance." The correction didn't come without some annoyance to her tone. The matter was pushed away, Amalia clearly favouring some things more than others, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Fairing himself the leader as he did, Vaan strode past Amalia as the words, "The exit's _this_ way." was presented as if it were brand new information. Wishing to be free of the waterway Amalia did nothing but follow the younger boy taking charge, one she hadn't assumed was the one of the four who called the shots, but she was hardly in the position to question such things. Balthier made no motions to move. Once Vaan had started to walk his attention had been on Yen and, as the ever-perceptive viera she was, Fran had given the two space.

"We'd best not allow Vaan this much quarter, Balthier. He may truly run off with that magicite of yours." Balthier did nothing to hide his smirk and, as suggested, made way towards the exit. Yen joined by his side, and though she remained silent he felt no need to push her to talk. She had summoned _him_ , after all. "Amalia, I'm not sure what to make of her. Perhaps I'm merely too focused on familiarity, or routes with which I have some expertise, but I cannot shake this feeling that she is important."

"You've thoughts to spare, why not free them? Tell me what you think of this _Amalia."_

Another smile. Knowing, or feeling as if she understood that much, that Balthier had reservations on her name at least made her rambling feel right, "She is high-class, far more than the regulars of, say, Rabanastre." Balthier raised an inquisitive brow as they crossed some of the waterway, thankfully void of enemies. In reply Yen lightly tapped her neck, "In comparison to Vaan, her voice is far too refined. Strong, resolute. She is assured in her words, a trait that comes with those who know of power. I could liken it to Vayne, if only in execution and difference between himself and the masses, or... I could compare it to us. Imperials don't have _diction_ beaten into their upbringing."

Yen had won.

Balthier's absence by her side was noticeable. He had caught her meaning then. Caught her implication. Like Amalia, the two of them were obviously brought up in similar status. There was no way they couldn't be when you considered how they spoke if anything she found it strange that Amalia hadn't questioned it. Vaan she could understand in passing, she had been with him for a few years and so the idea of him not immediately questioning Balthier's accent wasn't out of the ordinary. No sooner than she thought that did Balthier return to her side, and the conversation was done with. He had needed a moment to accept her words, what part had struck him wasn't in her knowledge. For now she filed away what she had said to him and how he had reacted, there was something there but the waterway was hardly the setting to contemplate such things.

The pair made their way up a flight of stairs only to be met with the others, cautiously patrolling the wide area before them. Yen glanced back towards Balthier, confusion evident before she too went to check whatever it was that had caught the other's attention. Aware of the sort of _fighter_ the minstrel was, Balthier strode past her--causing her to halt in surprise--and took it upon himself to inspect whatever it had been she had gone towards. Only as that thought formed did the danger arrive. Flans. Three came up from the edges of the floor, arising from the running water around them. The party found one another as Balthier, Vaan, and Fran took the front line, sorting the other two women behind them. It would have been more viable for Amalia to be in front over one of the ranged fighters, but it wasn't a cause for concern. The Flans were still some distance--

_Above._

It was instant. The party had looked up, faced the sight of another larger Flan and reacted without hesitation. Balthier took hold of Yen's wrist and tugged her to the side with him, Vaan similarly leading Amalia forward from where the Flan would fall as Fran stepped gracefully to the opposite side. They fell, a great blob of a beast, right where they had been stood before. They really were large, their mass covering the size of what Yen assumed would be three Flans combined.

Balthier released Yen's wrist from his hold and drew his gun, effectively causing the others to spring into action too. The Flans weren't particularly quick, the danger didn't lie there. It was when Vaan and Amalia came within their rage that protrusions appeared from their body-- _made_ from their body--and rotated around them without regard for how a body should move. Their mass remained in place as those protrusions spun, hitting the two multiple times. Yen resorted to healing, to keep an eye on whether or not the two begun to look sluggish in movement. It wasn't enough to play defensive. The four Flans felt to be relatively occupied with the others, enough so that Yen's song changed. Libra. She needed to cast Libra, to know what they were weak against, someway to aid them more.

It came as incredible irony that the pressing song she played revealed to her in feeling that fire was the way to go.

Her eyes darted across the combatants, but who to help? No, it was better to be rid of the smaller three and to have everyone focus on the bigger one. Focus. To herself she sang a soft note, recalling the spell to mind before dismissing her voice and relying on the notes of her lute. Heat, light, flames. A burst of fire appeared on top of the Flan Amalia had focused on, a sight caught by Fran who noted the reaction from their enemy.

Fran looked towards Yen at that moment, searching her expression for an answer to her unspoken question, and acted once it was found. Another cast of Fire, this time from Fran, caused Yen to grin towards the viera. The others recognised the shift and acted accordingly, attacking after or even during the effects of the spells if they were able to. The Flans' defeat hardly came as a surprise after that, with two members casting fire and the others dealing other damage, the large Flan stood no chance. It was finished, but not dead. Merely a puddle of its former self the Flan slid along the ground, leaving a trail of some sort of slime in its wake, and disappeared over the edge where the smaller ones had appeared from.

This makeshift party fit better than any could have assumed.

 

     Overflow Cloaca. Vaan knew where he was the second they stepped through those large doors, how wouldn't he? From the way Yen laughed and messed with his hair, he knew she did too. His residential hunting ground. It had been strange then that he heard something. He had told Kytes to lock this place up this morning before the fete even began. Why could he hear something? He wasn't imagining it either, he couldn't even pretend when he felt the others fall completely still alongside him.

Fog. A layer cascaded down the stairs he knew so well, meeting their feet. Yen stepped to Vaan's right and watched as the effects greatened as the fog met the water that flanked their pathway on either side. It grew. It grew. Amalia felt it first. A glowing, orange orb soared by her left, passing both Fran and Vaan. It flew forward and threaded around a collum, a piece of the architecture, before finally rising up before them. It formed a circle once, almost as if it were assessing them. Abruptly the room was enveloped in an orange light that seemed to emanate from the orb; the room rumbled, the walls ricocheted the sound back to them, only to reveal their foe.

The shape was that of a horse, with tentacles coming out of either side of its mane. Its tail, too, looked to be a similar fashion, and yet what truly stood out was that the horse seemed to be made of fire. Their tail, a concentrated flame rooted at the tip, made contact with the water beside them and recoiled in apparent pain. They galloped, pacing about to free itself from the feeling and released a mighty whinny, a battle cry all of its own.

"Scatter! For now, we lose nothing by treating it with our combined knowledge of stallions and fire!"

The response to Yen's basic plan hadn't been ridicule, for what else did they know? It was a stallion made of fire, that knowledge came with a warning and weakness: Don't stand behind it, if possible use the water.

They moved not a moment too late. The Firemane charged forward in the aim of hitting one of its enemies and fell short of its intent. Balthier moved into the water, having the luxury of a weapon that allowed him the distance and the apparent safety that the water provided. Similarly, Yen occupied the other side for much the same reason. Her own abilities, coupled with her minimal physical strength, made that choice a must.  _Slow_ was what she thought. A ballad of sorts could be heard from her lute, intended solely for the stallion's ears alone to hear the intent. Fran, who had taken to stepping back the way they came to create further distance, wasted not a second in setting loose an arrow from her bow, Balthier's bullets adding impact where the piercing nature of the arrow fell short.

The Slow had been more beneficial to Amalia and Vaan, they flanked the Firemane and halted for nothing until the sight of the beast regaining its functions returned. The two jumped back, Vaan narrowly missing being hit by the hind legs of the horse as it had jumped onto its front and pivoted to kick him. Slow. Yen had to cast Slow again, and she would. The rhythm they found themselves in made them sloppy, when they were focused on dealing damage it made their enemy have a far easier time at hurting them and it was those times that hindered the process. Yen would shift back, compose herself and cast Cure.

Something changed. Violently the Firemane's head shook, the tendrils shooting from its head waving almost hypnotically. More appeared and it was only when they were hit did they realise that the stallion hadn't grown more tendrils, but that it had summoned fireballs to rain from above to hit Amalia and Vaan. The Firemane threw itself back onto its hind legs, releasing a ferocious whinny. The fire shifted. All around, where those fireballs had landed, _pillars of fire_ shot up from the ground to surround it. 

It disappeared. From where it had once stood, picturesque within those pillars, the Firemane disappeared. It happened so suddenly, a light appeared from within it and it was gone. Vaan was kicked from behind, hitting him across the floor as an indication of where the beast had reappeared.

With skill unknown to a horse it spun around just as Yen finished casting Cure on Vaan, hitting Amalia. There was sentience in that being, Yen thought as she started up Cure again, enough for it to know to harm the two who hurt it the most.

Thankfully Fran had been paying attention. With Yen otherwise disposed of with healing the two, she covered the Slow base that had opened up after shooting one more arrow. Yen's head _pounded._ Oh, it had been too long since she had felt this strain. Too much magick, too little time to rest. There was no chance of her shaking off the effect, remembering from past experiences that it only agitated the pressure placed upon her head. Rest after, rest later. Once they were all out of here, away from the waterway, they could all rest and wonder why this Firemane was there.

That had been the first time she considered why. This whole encounter she hadn't the time to think, and yet _why_ was this battle occurring, when before Vaan had famously fought only Dire Rats within this closed off area?

 A roar brought Yen from her mind. Quivering legs brought the Firemane towards the centre of the platform. The damage dealt throughout that whole ordeal had caught up with the creature and left it without the strength. Once more it rose back onto its hind legs and whinnied, loud and defeated by the merry band, as it reverted back to its orb form in a flash of light akin--yet not as bright in comparison--to its earlier appearance. Was it fear or rage that drove the Orb? There was no answer to be found, only the erratic way with which the orb dashed about the air was a fact. It shot between the columns and pulled a hard left before they could see it no longer.

The battle was over, tougher than the Flans could have ever dreamt of being. The group collectively met back on the stone pathway, relishing in their victory.

"Stand where you are!"

The accent was Archadian. Instinctively, in her weak constitution, Yen shifted closer to Balthier as they all turned to face the balcony that overlooked their pathway. An array of Imperial guards stood, guns pointed directly at the party. A beat of silence passed between them. Not long after did Vayne reveal himself from behind them, and it was then that Yen realised he had been the one to call to them before. She should have known, the voice had sounded far too poised to be a regular guard.

Rage _seethed_ off of Amalia. From her expression to her stance, it all betrayed the pure hatred in her heart. She moved, set on charging at Vayne then and there despite the risk. It was Balthier who stopped her, ever observant. His hand caught her arm, his grip rooting her to the spot.

"Now is not the time." The words were firm, meant for her. She gritted her teeth, even as she heard the guards descend the steps to further surround them.

She hated it. She hated her situation, and she hated him. All else was ignored. Balthier had removed his hand from her arm and it went without notice. Amalia glared directly at Vayne Solidor who returned it with a smirk, confident and safe from his elevated view.

Yen couldn't take it. Energy left her body at an alarming rate, and so as not to concern Vaan she leant against Balthier without a word. It was rude, she knew that, but her tired state was hardly something to cause concern. Why voice it, why shift the attention at all? They were most certainly going to be sent to a dungeon, she could rest all she needed to then. Warm wrapped around her waist, a silent acceptance to her quiet plea. There was no stopping the faint chuckle that escaped past her lips. With effort, she brought her lips towards Balthier's ear and whispered one last thing to him before they were removed from one another's side and taken to the opening of Storehouse Five:

"If we survive this, remind me to thank you."

 

     Imperial guards littered the entrance as onlookers offered their thoughts to any others who would listen, and with how loud they spoke it seemed they wanted the five intruders to overhear them. One Lowtown occupant's voice rose higher than the others:

"They're the thieves who stole into the palace."

Not an incorrect statement, in truth.

"Is that what the commotion last night was about?"

Last night? Yen slumped against the wall even more at the revelation. No wonder she was so tired, she had been casting spells for a whole night without rest. Mentally the Bard kicked herself, chiding her attempt to not regulate her spellcasting as if she were used to the strain like she used to be.

"They think me some common thief." Amalia's tone was far from impressed. With how they had been shackled and made to stand before the Storehouse it felt like a thinly veiled way for Vayne to parade his victory in front of the people of Rabanastre.

Balthier backed himself towards her, never one to keep his quips to himself, "Better than a common assassin."

A guard came from behind Amalia and pushed her forward, an action that just about caught Yen's attention through her throbbing headache. "These people have done nothing. Release them."

Prompted by Amalia's demands, Vaan stage whispered, "What are you doing?"

Her stop had been sharp, as had how her head turned to stare Vaan down in reply, "Don't interrupt me, I'm thinking." She almost seemed to command the guards with how they stopped and stared at her slightest shift, the sight brought a laugh from Yen as she pushed herself to stand.

Then she saw it and it knocked the air right out of her. Vayne stood not too far from the scene, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes followed Amalia's every move. Had it not been in that instant, she would have assuredly missed it. He had looked at her. Vayne Solidor had stared at _her_ before leaving with his entourage of guards.

What was she _missing?_

"Wait!"

That voice. Vaan gasped, his attention ripped from Amalia. Penelo. Penelo had shouted out to them, stopped short behind some guards who refused to give her a chance to see him.

"He didn't know what he was doing! You have to let him go! You have to!"

It was painful to hear the sound of her voice. Were she responsible, Yen would have been in the prime position to stop Vaan's whole venture into the palace.

"Penelo!" She looked up, some tension visibly leaving her body at the sound of Vaan's voice calling to her. "Sorry. That dinner'll have to wait."

Had he said it any other way, if he weren't being sent off to a dungeon, maybe that would have hurt her less. "I told you." Defeated and broken.

"That's enough!" Without warning an Imperial punched the back of Vaan's head with an audible connection that caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

Yen moved to help him stand, but that did nothing to stop Penelo from breaking free of her captors and rushing in, "Leave him alone!"

She drew too close. So close in fact that the guard who had assaulted Vaan placed his hand on his weapon. Yen stood tall, as best she could, before the Imperial who easily towered over her. Just as a way to make it difficult for him to harm Penelo too.

Thankfully she hadn't needed to. Balthier rounded a guard, halting Penelo in her charge. A handkerchief was held out towards her with a dashing, debonair smile accompanying the gift, "Hold onto this for me, would you? Just until I bring Vaan back."

The promise was taken, held dearly against her chest, as guards started to bark orders at their prisoners. "On your feet! You, over here!"

"All right, all right. Edgy, aren't we?"

"Oi, get movin'!"

Though ordered the guard gave no time for Yen to actually act on it, instead deciding to push the woman over onto her hands and knees. A hiss fell from her lips, a reaction she wasn't able to hide.

"Yen!"

"The way you're taught to treat a lady, is it?"

The shackles had caused her wrist to hurt more. It scared her. The idea of her hands being hurt scared her, and yet she thought only to concentrate on the voices around her to try and lessen the pain by sheer force of will. The first had been Vaan, so plainly so that it hadn't needed to register. Balthier, too. Who else would speak in such a manner, with a hint of what sounded to be genuine anger to his tone? He must have been the type who acted when women were in trouble, she mused.

Yen stood, her stance unsure as if the world around her were moving against her rhythm. It had been a mistake to move quickly, to turn to regard the two boys for their help.

That had been when she really did collapse.


	4. The Past, It Haunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dungeons are never as good as you dream.

The patterned Skylight allowed a decent amount of the sun's rays to beam into the room. Its warmth, light, and consolation were welcomed when Yen opened her eyes. Whatever memory she had dreamt the aftermath felt awfully bittersweet. It had probably been for the best that the details slipped away. Coming to herself she found out that she was laying on her back, staring up at that ceiling. Lightly her hands touched the surface she lay on and encountered grains. She was laying on the ground, she finalised, and yet her head felt comfortable. Ever curious her hand drew up to her head to feel for the difference in the two areas and was met with truth. Fabric. Yen shot up and looked down upon her sleeping arrangement, noting then that someone had unclipped her cape and folded it into a makeshift pillow for her. Vaan was the one who came to mind first as the culprit yet when she looked around she saw that he too was in much a similar fashion to herself, save the pillow/cape and in a completely different position.

"Welcome to the waking world."

 _Balthier._ Who else spoke with such a rumble to their voice? Yen hadn't missed the sound of the proper Archadian accent, no Archadian accent had been missed in truth, but for a moment the sound of his voice had felt so freeing. Chalking it up to their less than optimal situation, she assessed that they must have been shipped to a dungeon and looked up towards the Sky Pirate.

"Now don't be gentle with me, Balthier," Evidently she had caught him off guard again, but she hadn't the mind to start their game up and so looked at him as she spoke, and reattached her cape, "I'm a big girl. Neither one of us drew the cards we wished for with this dungeon, I take it?"

From his position, once again sitting on something else, Balthier couldn't help but smirk, "Our hopes are beyond dashed, not a wardrobe in sight. Though this place is hardly a proper dungeon. They just sealed off the bottom level of the fortress."

"Nalbina?" The name came out without much thought, but she knew she was right. Nalbina Fortress. Where else would the Imperials put them? After taking the fortress from Nabradia they had done just as Balthier described, turning the layer they were currently housing into a prison. Instinctively Yen looked around the room--noting that Fran wasn't with them, and looking over the Bangaa corpse that lay beside him--and looked again at Vaan. This was where, in reality, Vaan lost his last surviving family. Reks had lived after his time fighting here, but at what cost? Vaan had lost Reks here, his time back at home had given Vaan time to say goodbye.

"You're well informed." It was in no way a question, and with how Balthier merely stretched his arms out as if waking from rest there was no other way to take it.

An answer had formed on her lips but it was at that moment she realised that there was something missing. Fearing she knew the answer all too well she searched Balthier for answers and found them far too quickly. "My lute--not even something so unassuming?"

"Where your information ends, theirs continues, it seems." He spoke plainly, with the everpresent lilt to his tone, but she felt it. An unasked question, a prod. They had taken his gun, Vaan's dagger, and she would assume Fran's bow and arrows. Either the guards had watched their battle with the Firemane, or someone knew her.

It had to be _him._  Why? She would have to think on the matter, really consider what it was she was repressing, for the memories would not be old. There were years in which Yen had wished to forget. It pained her. It was not as if all those years were awful, there were times she wanted to keep, but the bad far outweighed the good.

She held little love for those years.

A scream far in the distance broke her from her trance. It was one of pain, not fear. Torture or beatings, she mused. Nalbina Dungeons, a shell of its former self. Luteless and Franless, there really was only one option for her. Balthier was intent on sitting there and waiting, knowing that it meant Fran must be the one formulating a plan and finding the best way to exit this place. Vaan was still asleep; despite her memory-infused dream, Yen felt completely rested. How could she allow Fran to do everything alone?

"Remember what curiosity killed. Just a friendly word of advice." He did indeed offer it in a _friendly_ manner. Wineskin was removed from his hip and held aloft towards her in a gesture meant to have her look, "This is all the water we've got. I'd save my strength if I were you."

"Remember what brought it _back."_ Those words were offered back with a wink, though she did her best to hide her surprise. The man could hardly be worried about her, she concluded then that his comment came from a place of practicality. She had fainted before and used him as support, after all. Taking it as him not wanting a repeat situation, the Bard lifted her right arm up and flexed, aware of the fact that any muscle would be hidden by the flowy nature of her shirt, as she sent a smile his way, "With all this strength, how could I allow Fran to scout this place alone? That leaves more water for the two of you, I'll return should I find anything at all interesting, Balthier."

Had the Sky Pirate reacted at all, she hadn't stuck around to check.

There stood a man to her left the instant she exited the room. His attention was off in the distance, and the way he leant against the wall told her that he intended to keep to himself. Even if she spoke to him she imagined it would be short. Who, she wondered, would tell her of a viera walking around? None, if she were to hazard a guess, they may want to keep a sight like that to themselves. From the dreary feel of the walls, the broken and battered state of any architecture, and the dirt of the clothing the other inmates wore, the reality was clear.

Yen steered clear of that fellow, deciding instead to go right into a far better-lit area, a fair number of other prisoners came into view within seconds. It was her intent to bypass them also, as Fate would have it one called out to her with the intention of being answered: "Tell me, girl, you still have hope?"

The man hardly looked that much older than her, but she answered with no reservations, "Of course."

Some form of laughter left him then, reactionary it seemed, "Good, good! Man can't live without hope. Here's another bit of hope:" He leant in, compelling Yen to do the same as he readied himself to share his bit of hope, "the Empire's fated to fall, you know. Not too long from now... Should be any day..."

It had been all he wanted to share. He carried on his way with not a single tell on him to say he had said anything out of the ordinary. Before she moved on Yen wondered if the man truly felt that way, or if that thought had become his beacon of light during his stay down here. Another sweep with her eyes over her surroundings, taking in the sigh of the apparent fountain that had long since dried up--or merely had its functions halted--and the man, who sat on the edge of it beside a dehydrated Bangaa, forced to wear huge shackles around his neck and wrists.

Most other captives felt much like the man she saw first. They wouldn't approach, nor did it seem they really wanted to be. However long they had been within these walls was too long. Her heart gave out to them, for with the knowledge that this was Nalbina she had no way of ruling out the possibility that some of these men were wrongfully sentenced. A frown found her features as a thought manifested, chiding herself for thinking the word _if_ while knowing that it was realistically the truth: If these men were ever able to return to their lives, would they manage after the world has continued to move while they've been here?

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Yen decided to solely focus on finding Fran. A stunning viera like her could hardly go unnoticed, surely. Once again she was certain that no-one would give the information up to her but she thought perhaps she may catch sight of someone looking off in a direction before returning to their regular spot. Enough to indicate they had watched someone go that way and had found it interesting, or strange. There was no need to hide and she very much doubted she could in this place. No matter which way she went there seemed to be a dead end, at least on the right side of the premises.

Someone touched the small of her back. Their touch was feather light at first, feeling as if they were testing the waters before she felt their index and middle fingers slide along to allow their palm to press against her body. No-one had approached her, no-one beyond that man with much-needed hope and even he had steered clear of her after that encounter. Perhaps that was why she hadn't feared as she turned. There was a calming sensation, it almost felt nostalgic. Yen turned to come face to face with Balthier, whose features were distinctly lacking in all humour, the hand he had placed against her felt as if it almost instinctively pulled her closer.

"There you are, Yen. I fear your boy has run off all on his own, there are far too many unsavoury types here. A like chance of finding him in trouble."

It took a moment for her to ignore the fact that he had never said her name before, and how it caught in her ears. It had to be their proximity, she told herself. Their proximity and the enigma that was this man amalgamating into peculiar reactions. To cover her shock a small smirk spread across her lips, an attempt to lighten the situation despite the knot she felt in her stomach, "Has the leading man come to fetch someone to play his heroic music as he protects the wayward child? I am without my lute at present, but I am of like mind--no doubt he's found himself to be in the highest amount of trouble possible."

A flicker of a smile. She knew she saw it. It had been there until he removed his hand from her body. Strangely enough, she felt her body feel somewhat chilly around that area, despite the climate. "Come now, minstrel." Oh, he was saying that on _purpose._ Her downfall for implying he could get away with it. "If I know your boy, albeit begrudgingly already, he'll be _exactly_ where I'd rather avoid."

A string of words that always prompted joy, right? Seeing little point in hiding her sigh she instead decided to make it far more theatric in execution. Vaan would naturally cause or gravitate towards danger, knowing that made her feel tired, but there was no changing the fact that she would hardly say no to him. She would try to get him out of situations, anyway.

Resolved to do so, Yen slipped linked her elbow with Balthier and smiled up at him, "I pray you lead the way, my knowledge lends mostly towards the history of this place."

"Hardly a request I would refuse." That same lilt returned, good. A part of her wanted to make sure he remained that way, free as a bird and with even fewer troubles.

With no known danger it became far easier to allow Balthier to lead her to the other side of the grounds. It was only when the two passed a man muttering to himself, something along the lines of _spy hunting_ and _I told him not to,_ that Yen found herself holding onto Balthier's bicep as worry came rushing up behind her.

The pair slipped into the circular room unnoticed. All the occupants, or all the inmates who had preferred this room over the previous one, had coalesced around the centre most ring. While they may not have gotten too close, it was clear their focus was completely on that area. Yen unlinked herself from Balthier and wandered closer, an act halted by the man himself who had seemingly decided to make sure she wasn't going to move too close.

It hardly mattered. She _had_ gotten too close. Any less and she may not have seen Vaan being dragged to the lefthand side of this little sand covered arena by his ankle. Immediately she looked around the area, looking for some form of weapon, only to feel Balthier's hand on her shoulder. Her brows had knitted together in worry, no part of her wanted to leave Vaan alone to this fate, but she knew it and Balthier had paid attention: Physical fights weren't her forté.

Relenting to Balthier, who patted her shoulder in a way that made her feel he was pleased with her decision, the Sky Pirate sprung into action without delay just as three seeq advanced on Vaan. "Something stinks in here all right." Balthier moved closer to the edge, allowing him to look down on the scene despite the bars still in the way, "I've changed my mind. This is no dungeon, it's a sty."

One seeq with a club was salivating profusely and at the sight of Balthier standing there he kicked up a small fuss. Whatever he had grumbled was intelligible, not that it had any bearing. Yen had no way of seeing Balthier's expression, in fact, all she did see was the slight turn of his head as he spat out at his side. It seemed he understood what had been said, for after that he brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles, "I said _you're_ the one who stinks, hamshanks. Hear me now?" He wasted no time after that, vaulting himself over the bars to join Vaan in the pit. It made Yen smile, with stairs just beside them he still had to look cool, "You all right, Vaan?"

No verbal reply came from the boy, but she was sure his gratitude would be felt. Balthier positioned himself more towards the front, giving Vaan a moment to prepare as a seeq trashed his club about. Did he not like the odds now? Not used to others interfering? It was of no consequence. The Sky Pirate raised his hand, daring the three to attack.

They happily obliged. It was two on three, and two of the seeqs had clubs. "Hardly sporting..." But what could she do? Jumping in now would only further detriment the odds. Had she her rapier she may best someone who wasn't formally trained. Casting Fire felt like a touch too much, so then what? Yen made her way down the steps and stooped down, grabbing a fist full of sand. "Hello there, sir!"

"Yen!"

The woman in question ignored Vaan's confused cry of her name, if she could distract one seeq then she could consider this a win. It seemed he caught on to that much, for she didn't hear him after that and caught him focusing on one seeq with Balthier's aid. More out of bewilderment over anything else, the seeq did approach her. She offered him a smile as she leant up against the bars, serving to only further confuse the fellow. He came closer, the club still in hand, and one she could Yen blew the sand into his eyes. His club, having only just been within his grasp a moment before, was then used to get a good hit in against the back of his head. 

"Lending a hand, are you?" Again that pure playful tone set her at ease, and she had to keep herself from laughing at the sight of him posing. Club against his shoulder, she mused over how much the man must miss his gun.

"What is the supporting cast for?"

Hearing someone fall she tore her eyes from Balthier and looked to Vaan. While she had focused on the one it seemed they had just come to a finish with the other two. There was no stopping her smile, not even the sight of the other inmates coming closer to witness the feat Vaan and Balthier had accomplished.

The two, whether because they actually needed to or because they now had some form of fans, started to fix their clothing up, correcting anything that had gone askew during the scuffle. The sound of something whirring brought that to a swift close. The prisoners dispersed from all around the pit, not wasting a second. Yen noted a few had turned towards the highest point in the room where the circle met with an elevated floor, further ascending stairs sighted from it. An entrance, she imaged, the use of which couldn't possibly be good.

Imperial soldiers emerged, proceeding further to line their ranks down both flights of stairs to the side as Yen, Balthier and Vaan flattened themselves against a surface. Subtly peeking her head out to survey the sudden quiet, Yen--and after casually looking, Vaan and Balthier too--saw a lone soldier lift the front of his helmet off and better observed the area. Satisfied with the lack of conscious bodies, he turned and motioned for someone to descend.

Down came a Bangaa, slimmer than Migelo and with a less friendly face by far, and instantly she caught Balthier's body lean out further. She was annoyed at herself now, for not somehow being able to see his expression, "Great. They just don't give up, do they?"

"Friend of yours?" The question came out as a whisper, and before any sort of reply could be given the Bangaa shoved the Imperial to his side with a growl. He proceeded to scrutinise the area further, apparently not liking the lack of bodies.

Yen felt a presence behind her. Upon turning she smiled brightly at the sight. Fran, good. Nothing had happened to her while they were off getting into trouble. Wordlessly she nodded towards an area by Yen's side, by the bars, and the Bard knew that there was something to be had there. Unsure of it, she stepped back and allowed Fran to work.

"Now is looking like a good time for us to leave."

Upon Balthier's words, the bars lifted just slightly. The boys looked towards the sound as Yen lowered herself with the intent of helping the two through the small space Fran had granted them to flee. Balthier kept an eye on the Bangaa as they moved towards the women, it was only when Fran spoke that he gave her his full attention. "Through the oubliette, there's a way out. Only--"

"Only you sense the Mist." It wasn't a question. Yen peered at Fran whose face betrayed nothing, or was it that her expression said everything? Fran gave Balthier a single nod before the man went under the bars, aided somewhat by Yen. He stood tall after that, wiping away any sand from his person before declaring, "Then we'll need weapons."

Vaan finally came up from the ground with help from Yen, who lightly took hold of his chin to inspect the red swelling on his cheek. She paused, keeping silent as she did so until she smiled at him. It may sting now, but once that pain fades he'll be able to smile while thinking of the memory.

"What did you call me? Say that again!"

The Imperial's voice cut through their peace, drawing all four's attention up towards him and the Bangaa. From their almost combative stances, you would think they weren't on good terms, the shouting was merely verbal confirmation.

"What, you couldn't hear?" That Bangaa's voice was awfully gravelly, Yen grimaced. It felt like a rusty, jagged blade sawing through her ear. The Bangaa pointed accusingly at the Imperial, "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools. If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" So that was the Bangaa's name. "By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you! We don't require the assistance of filthy headhunters. The Empire will restore order here."

"Eh? What's that you say now?" Ba'Gamnan partially faced the Imperial, by the sound of his voice he didn't sound at all amused or at all invested in the conversation. That had been the shift, for after that his tone took a deadly edge as he advanced on the Imperial, "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you... before I kill Balthier."

The Imperial guards who lined the stairs reacted, their hands resting on their blades with known intent. All stopped when a third voice was heard, muffled yet still heard through their helmet, "That's enough, Ba'Gamnan."

The threatened Imperial and Ba'Ganman looked up at the stairs and Yen found it difficult to not do the same. The armour that male voice belonged to strode into view, his armour far more fanciful in comparison to the other Imperials and yet Yen couldn't halt her mind from screaming a name at her.

"A Judge."

Two words from Fran shook Yen to her very core.

"Judge?" Vaan asked innocently.

Balthier did nothing to hide his disdain, "The self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Archadia. They're the elite guard of House Solidor. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial army." His arm rose to allow his hand to clasp at the bars, "If you ask me, they're more executioners than judges. Not a friendly lot, at any rate. What are they doing here?"

Yen didn't want to find out. Some part of her, a huge part of her, forced her stomach to knot in fear. It screamed at her. Cried out in irrational terror that they were here for her when that couldn't possibly be true. Not now. She was a travelling Bard, she had been before and she was now. To centre herself she bit her lip, attempting to have her mind focus on the pain over the fear. They weren't here for her, that fear placed her self importance far too high. She knew what she was, as did they. If they wanted her at all they would have taken her away with Amalia. Vayne would have sicked his lapdogs after her in another manner.

The distress washed away. It gave her mind enough to truly listen to whatever conversation would occur. Gently she moved Vaan to the side, toward Fran as she placed herself beside Balthier to peer up at the unfolding scene. Her fingers touched the cool metal as she copied Balthier, though she used the hold she then had to further calm her shaking hands.

"The Emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants." The Judge spoke with clear authority. The Imperial who had been speaking with Ba'Gamnan bowed towards the Judge despite how they breezed past him and advanced on Ba'Gamnan, "However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honour--!"

"You travel freely through our lands because the Emperor wills it. Am I correct?" The Judge cut Ba'Gamnan off without a single qualm. There was a sickening edge to his tone that made Yen shudder, further memories threatening to resurface now that a damn within her was breaking. Not now, she willed. Whatever she was remembering could wait. Ba'Gamnan evidently decided to take the loss, showing it freely by dismissively waving his hands towards the Judge who then only turned to give his attention to that one Imperial. They strode past, the Imperial knowing to follow, "Where is the Captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honour." Came the Imperial's reply as the two made their way down the steps, "We're ready to begin our interrogation."

Ba'Gamnan reached out towards the two, the sound of interest he uttered had been enough for the Judge to catch despite having his back to him. He lifted his hand up, a common sign of stop, and spoke, "This does not concern you, bounty hunter."

The Bangaa snarled viciously, rounding on three others who seemed to be his compatriots, "He's in here somewhere! Find him!" They disbanded, going off in different directions to leave Ba'Gamnan to stand where he was, glaring at the room.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox." Mused Balthier, his eyes focused on the retreating Judge and company.

Vaan looked to him for an explanation, which Fran offered to give, "The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong even for my talents."

The boy turned to Yen, knowing what he was about to ask she held her hands aloft to allow him to look at her. Without her lute, she had her voice, but it was the accompaniment of the two that had her use stronger magicks. If Fran wasn't able to as she was, she doubted that even with her lute she would be successful.

Balthier patted Vaan's shoulder as he moved past him, taking the lead as he was want to do, "That's why we'll get them to open it for us."

"How is going deeper into this place--"

"What's wrong? You don't trust her?" That had Yen raise an eyebrow. He had been quick to defend Fran, so much so that she hadn't caught him turn to face Vaan at all. Vaan had been backed somewhat into Fran, upon feeling her he looked up at her, "Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out."

Fran offered the faintest smile, at least that was what Yen thought it was. Balthier had a great amount of trust in Fran, it was quite endearing in a way. The group played follow the leader, moving down the corridor they hadn't previously explored and continued onwards after the Judge.

"Look." Fran's voice stopped Yen in her tracks. The Bard looked over at the viera who stood in a doorway and walked over to her, intent on spying whatever interesting thing she had caught sight of. Their possessions, their weapons, her _lute._ Yen practically bounced into the room after her things.

In her fervour, Balthier had leisurely come to the opening of the room, "Ah! The prison repository of wrested relics and raiments."

"So, our things are in here?" It was far too easier to pick Vaan's confused voice out from the others as he drew closer.

"That's what I said."

Yen shook her head at the tone of his voice, he relished so much in his words and she could hardly blame him. She heard the others join her in collecting their things, though nothing beyond the knowledge that they were retrieving their weapons registered. With her rapier at her side, Yen coddled her lute with love. Back where she belonged. Her fingers ached to play, but she would have to hold off. With those wrongs now set right, they continued on their way.

At the end of the hall stood two open doors and, almost upon feeling her relief, they began to close as the group closed in. They bolted. Knowing full well this door would not open were they to not make it, there stood little choice but to. One by one they slipped by, Vaan managing just before the door closed behind them. Following Balthier Yen bumped right up against his back as he backstepped, passing the pillar to their left too much for his liking.

Curious she held onto Balthier's arm as the two poked their head around the corner. There was the Judge, and scattered around the room were many more Imperials. Yen frowned at the sight and removed herself from the Sky Pirate's side, looking instead towards the other side of the room. They had to make it over but bypassing the prying eyes of the Imperials...

"There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here." Balthier's voice rumbled beside her, sounding just as displeased as she was, "I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?"

His tone had turned soft, it was only then that she looked up and realised he was looking at her. Trying, and failing, to hide her smile, unsure why he had directed it at her despite the danger-prone Vaan being right behind them, she replied nonetheless, "I doubt I'd suit them if I'm frank. Wouldn't do to find out and have you tease me."

Thankfully that seemed to be the response that earned her a chuckle.

The plan, as they explained to Vaan, was to do their utmost to avoid detection. It was all well and good that they had their weapons now, but alerting the Judge of their presence would foil their escape--and would possibly bring Ba'Gamnan to their location to apprehend Balthier. After watching how the guards patrolled it was thought better to hug the right wall along, seeing minimal guard postage should they follow that route. There came moments where Vaan would grin at Yen and she, knowing exactly what he wanted, would strum just light enough to have the guard's attention. It made for an easier time in slipping by.

Having reached the northmost part of the room they snuck into a corridor, thinner in comparison to the rest of the room's structure, and in there Balthier once again pushed up against the corner. There had been no one on the other side yet they could all hear the armour clanking. Once again the Sky Pirate peered around the corner, and once again Yen copied him. It was hard to miss the Judge and his entourage walking towards the end of the hall. A large, intricately designed end stood before them, covering the whole wall. One Imperial broke out from the entourage and stood before the wall, raising his hands while chanting some such spell.

Yen saw a light from in front of the Imperial, small and blue from the looks of things, and no sooner had she assessed that much did the wall glow with a similar light. Vines. In the middle of the wall there stood a section that was clearly the centre, in a wide arrow tipped shape that held vines within it. The light caused them to retreat, to expose that shape to him. Only then did it open. The door that required powerful magicks that Fran spoke of. The Judge and his three men marched on through, making their way down some stairs.

No words were needed, their path was clear.

Whereas the Judge and company had reached the base of the stairs, Yen and the others had found an exit that allowed them to watch from a balcony above the action. Balthier stood leaning against the wall beside him, gazing out through the openings in the wall itself. Yen leant forward, giving herself a better view of the goings on. If there was information to be heard, she would pick it up. Of that she was certain.

An Imperial positioned around a seemingly bottomless pit pulled a lever in front of him, affixed to the rounded edge of the pit, and the mechanisms and chains leading into it begun to shift. Slowly, in tune with the clanking coils of the metal holding it, a cage was raised up and in it was a man. His arms were shackled above his head and it was then that Yen saw there was no bottom directly beneath his feet. The man was held up by his arms, and somehow held back any grunts of pain she imagined herself would be uttering.

The Judge found his place before the cage and stood for a moment. Could she see his eyes she wondered if he would look like a hunter toying with its prey? A beat of silence passed. Without a sound, the Judge removed his horned helmet, "You have grown very thin, Basch." Vaan reacted before Yen could form a thought. The boy moved beside her and looked out at the scene, and she just knew he was staring directly at the once Captain. "Less than a shadow. Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

There was a quality to his voice she couldn't place. The way he had asked hadn't sounded genuine, more like... a prompt. How could that be right?

"To silence Ondore. How many times must I say it?" Basch almost spat the words out, it was then that Yen tried to get a better look at the state of the man. Even from where she was she could see his scars.

"Is that all?"

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?"

Whatever look he had given Basch after hearing that was left to unknowing. The Judge cut that conversation short and begun a new line, "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia." Basch reacted. "Who could that be?" The caged man lowered his head. It was distressing to watch. Yen's eyes kept flickering from the man's face to his body, to how his skin clung to his ribs. To the angry red of his scars. "Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom."

"Better than throwing it away." The retort came with as much force as a man could give when chained. The Judge merely placed his helmet back on his head, denying Basch the ability to see any reaction from him from that point on.

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" His accusing tone was heard loud and clear, the helmet causing it to ring. With that said he turned from Basch and walked away, signalling the end of the conversation.

The Judge and all the guards present left to go through a hall to their right and allowed Basch to remain up rather than lowering him down before they exited. They strode past an opening and after doing so the party entered the room with Balthier once again in the lead.

"Who's there?" The multiple footsteps must have caught Basch's attention.

Yen found herself moving towards the cage, as much as she could from the ground, and looked up at Basch as the others stopped at the lever to her left. She couldn't doubt Reks, not when it was all Vaan had left of him but had he truly done what he was accused of... why would he be here, alive? Captive in an _Imperial_ prison?

"This the place?" Balthier's voice from beside her drew her attention, he stood there looking down into the pit from the glass plains that leant inwards; assumedly to make it impossible to climb out from the pit, or the more nefarious _to watch the prisoners they have captive._

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere." Fran gave all that she could on the matter. Yen pivoted around Fran, not wishing to look at Basch for much longer and instead studied the viera.

"It's concentrated at this point, is it? If we could..." Balthier hummed in thought as Yen trailed off, leaning over a bit to assess the pit.

"You!" Basch's voice implored them, it tore Yen's attention from Fran and Balthier and stole it for himself, "You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out--"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead." Balthier's reply cut through any further plea from Basch, "Especially when they happen to be kingslayers."

"I did not kill him." The magick words.

"Is that so?" Clearly unimpressed the Sky Pirate continued, "Glad to hear it."

Understanding that Balthier would not entertain his words Basch turned to Vaan, and instantly Yen knew that was a bad idea. "Please, get me out. For the sake of Dalmasca."

In a flash Vaan had leapt and crashed into the cage, holding himself up with the bars as he unleashed his fury upon Basch, "Dalmasca!? What do you care about Dalmasca!? Everything that's happened is because of you! Everyone that's died, every single one!" He kicked at the cage, rammed it with his hands, anything to give his rage something to focus on, and yet he still broke. Vaan's body visibly released its tension as the words Yen knew would come fell from his lips in sorrow, "Even my brother--You killed my brother!"

"Quiet! The guards will hear." It was Balthier's attempt to assuage the boy, but nothing could console him. Nothing.

A loud clank was heard down the hall the Imperials had gone down, drawing Yen to Balthier's side to offer her own quip, "I'd say they're already on their way."

"I'm dropping it." In a flash, Fran had raised her leg. Balthier wrapped an arm around Yen's waist and used his chest to have her duck, the two narrowly missing Fran's kick as she released the lever and jumped onto the cage.

The Sky Pirate and Bard stood with that, both focused on the chains that were rapidly releasing the cage from its position. Balthier all but sighed at the sight, "Pirates without a sky."

Yen was given no time to do much of anything as Balthier pulled her close and willed her to leap with him. She clutched onto the bars, the adrenaline of the situation hit her enough to give her the strength to do so. Warmth spread around her and it was only as they descended down, and the adrenaline offered clarity, did she feel how Balthier had removed his arm from her waist and instead held a bar at her side to make sure she was stable.

All in all, she had to say it was one of the most comforting descents into an unknown pit she had ever experienced.


	5. Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are mimics.

The crash hadn't been at all appreciated.

The adrenaline was quickly fading and in its place came a pounding heart and sore bumps. Yen lay flat against the ground, thankful for the stability as she tried to regain her breath. She could see Balthier at her feet, bent over and possibly inspecting his own body for bumps and bruises. He caught her eye and prompted an unabashed grin to grace her features. No doubt he had saved her from wounds she would have had to heal. She propped herself up on her elbows and opened her mouth, ready to thank Balthier. In her stupor, she had forgotten to check on Vaan; something she had been reminded to do by witnessing him leaping onto Basch who had gotten out of his shackles in the crash.

Vaan pushed Basch back against the rocks that marked their entrance, where they had slammed into the bottom of the pit and caved in a new pathway. His fist raised as he moved to punch Basch, only to have Balthier rip him away from the man with one arm.

"Spare us your quiddities." Balthier had turned his back to Yen then, his focus on Vaan. It gave her the time to stand, to move closer to Basch despite all else telling her to leave the man be.

"Yeah, but--But he's a--" Vaan tried to compose his thoughts as he looked up at Balthier, from his position on the ground he must have felt tiny in comparison.

Balthier decided to finished Vaan's thoughts for him, "A traitor, I know. Stay here and fight, if you want." Letting the irritation leave his voice, his words then sounded simply curt as he looked back towards Basch, "If you can walk, let's go."

That caused the boy to shoot up, "You're taking him with us?"

"We could use another sword arm."

Yen stood up beside Basch and held a hand out to him, and he looked between her and Balthier both with a look she couldn't fully comprehend. He accepted her hand with a grunt and looked towards Balthier, "And you shall have it."

Vaan's displeasure didn't go unnoticed. In fact, it weighed heavily on Yen's mind. Balthier, Vaan and Fran had already started to leave the area, Basch too, but Yen couldn't help but stop him. "Sir Basch, if I may have... a moment of your time."

This expression she understood. He looked at her, perplexed and possibly attempting to answer his own questions without having any hints. It made her smile, and apparently in so doing it eased some of Basch's tension, "It is yours. What ails you?"

"This may be completely too forward, but your shoulders--your wounds. Do they hurt?" He was thin, deathly so. His hair overgrown, as was the beard on his face. Coupled with the slashes she could see peeking over his shoulder and the red gashes that patterned over both shoulders, she wanted to know. It looked far too painful.

"At times, but I can still fight and aid you all." He had taken her concern as professional. The Bard closed her eyes and softly shook her head, which seemed to confuse him but she had gotten her answer.

"Close your eyes for me, Sir Basch." Strangely enough, he complied. _Cure._ She would cast Cure on him. Had the wounds become permanent, scabbed over, they would remain. It was the aching she was worried for, she was worried about how angry those scars looked. Yen played her lute and as the song hit Basch she watched his body betray every emotion he felt. The tension, how he then relaxed. It was why she played regular songs, it was why she enjoyed music. It was why she loved _being_ a Bard.

Cure came to a close, the last remaining bars she played were purely recreational and for Basch to feel some peace. No matter what the truth was, whatever her leaning had become, she could not stand the sight of those wounds and had to act. The final notes played Basch opened his eyes and was greeted with a smiling Yen, who bowed despite no audible praises being sung. Though she was used to attention, used to acting as she did, to see him genuinely gaze at her with gratitude felt awfully disarming.

"I thank you, and your unique talents, Lady...?"

"Yen! No Lady necessary, Sir Basch. I've nothing but my skills and Vaan, now." The two walked towards the first set of stairs only to be greeted by Balthier, who easily slipped into his position on Yen's other side as the three descended the steps to the other floor.

A question seemed to hang from Basch's lips, and Yen gave him time to think on it. From the looks of things, Vaan had run all the way down to the ground floor and continuously, failing in subtlety, looked up at the three of them. He must be very displeased with her, she would just have to accept that.

"Lady Yen," He wouldn't drop that for now, but it did make her react much quicker in all truth, "Reks never spoke of a sister."

That made her expression turn sombre, "No? Though I'd say from my accent you'd know I have no relation to them." Something about the situation, about her current company, made her far too loose-lipped for her liking, "I came to Dalmasca, to Rabanastre about... a year before the war, and left again before it begun. Difficult to be a wandering Bard without moving, but I returned once I heard about Nabradia. I've been with Vaan and the others ever since."

She hadn't expected a reply and neither Basch nor Balthier offered one, she had answered Basch's question without hesitation and that had been that. Not wanting to face the boy just yet she turned abruptly into a wooden pathway just left off of their stone floor. There stood a huge generator of sorts, or what she thought to be one. Hearing the two men follow her she held onto the railing of the platform and looked down. It seemed that this machine came from the ground and that this wooden platform was built around it for the sole sake of accessing it. Humming a song to herself she stood in front of the timeworn device and traced her finger against the switch. Seeing no reason not to, she pressed it.

"Hmm." Another hum, this time in thought. As she glanced back down towards the floor below them she felt someone come up beside her. Seeing as it was Balthier she gestured towards the switch, "Either off, not working, or I've missed the change."

"Let's have a look." Moving aside for the man she watched him inspect the switch, the way he touched the panel surrounding the switch and how swiftly he stood, "Hm... the fuse is blown. That would explain why there's no power reaching the switch." He gestured upwards and she obliged, following his focus, "If the wiring is any indication, I'd say this is a central power relay of some sort. As it stands, I doubt we'll find much still running down here."

"Very enlightening. Thank you, Balthier." With a smile, she patted his arm and continued to make her way down to follow Fran and Vaan. As she approached Vaan made himself look busy, inspecting a switch similar to the one she had pressed above. It was only right that she keep the smile up, what good would come of her looking upset over this? Vaan had cause to be hurt, and he would continue to be until he became as confused with Basch's situation as she was. Yen didn't approach Vaan, instead, she turned to a Bangaa who sat just beside a gate that impeded their escape. The fellow introduced himself as Burrogh, and he was very accommodating.

"Don' get many visitors down here. You come scavengin' fer odds and ends, have you?"

"In truth? Just the way out to this place, Burrogh. Should you know it."

"Oh, the way out? It's just back up those stairs--"

"--It seems in our plundering, we may have... blown the ceiling to smithereens?" She heard Vaan laugh despite himself at how unsure she sounded of the words she used. It caused her to go red in the face from embarrassment and focus intently on the lovely Burrogh who would _never_ laugh at her uncertainty.

"To smithereens, you say!? Then there's nothin' left but to find some other way out through these tunnels. You'll need to get the power workin' again, 'fore that gate'll budge, though." She nodded in understanding, prompting Burrogh to continue, "The fuse in that contraption upstairs is blown... but this oughta fix it up." From his side, he handed Yen a Tube Fuse, which she graciously accepted. "Made that tube fuse from parts I found down in these very tunnels. It's good as any you'll find, and better 'an most, mark my words."

"Oh, I trust your work unconditionally, Burrogh. You've a good head on your shoulders." She smiled at Burrogh and lifted the tube fuse to indicate that she was indeed going to use it, "I would be the first to sing your praises." Burrogh shot her a grin of his own and she turned to go up the stairs once more whether the group followed or not. Not everyone needed to join her if they wanted to rest, she understood completely.

Without further ado she installed the tube fuse exactly where it seemed to need to be, a place perfectly fit for it. Pride swelled in her chest. As it did so the generators on either side of the machine whirred to life with grand sparks, causing Yen to jump back instinctively. The lights in the room turned on and dispelled her surprise, replacing it with accomplishment. Balthier, it seemed, had followed her up and the only reason she could think of was just in case she had needed assistance with the machinery, a thought with which she was grateful for. Basch too had waited, though at the bottom of the steps away from Vaan and Fran, and she couldn't blame the distance.

They rejoined the group and she could only think to go back to Burrogh, "You're a world-class tinkerer, Burrogh! To have made something to such overwhelming success with scraps, I pray you never lose that brilliant mind of yours."

"You go on now and get that gate open." Though his tone sounded to be one of indignation, his expression was purely one of fondness. It was Vaan who pressed the switch to their left, and of course, it rose the gate up and allowed entrance. "You oughta be able to look fer all manner of ways out, now. While the lights are on, the Passage ain't so bad. But let the charge drop, and some fierce beasts start comin' out in the dark. Openin' this gate probably took the charge down some. Hrm, 'bout thirty percent to operate somethin' the size of these gates, I'd say. Who knows how many more of these gates they got down here. You look fer these switchboards, you oughta be able to make yer way."

"Thank you. Should none of us come back, you'll know there's an exit this way too." Yen winked at Burrogh before turning back to the group, "Well, shall we?"

On the other side of the gate came with a room untouched by any inmates, instead off in the far left corner sparks spat out from the exposed cables running through the wall. A bug-like creature stood before it, nibbling at the cables. As she noticed this, the lights flickered.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Vaan's voice cut through and she looked to him, catching him just as he gestured towards the bug, "One of those!?"

"I've heard of these: Mimics." Ever knowledgable Balthier spoke up, ready to teach Vaan yet another fact, "They disguise themselves as all manner of things, then strike when you're least wary. Some of them have a fondness for energy, I'm told. They gorge themselves on the stuff 'til there's nought left."

"So... what happens then?"

Fran caught something in the distance, Yen could tell that much about her from how her attention shifted. She moved slowly over to the woman, wishing to see whatever it was she had. An enemy. Fran and herself shared a glance, aware now that there were more than just the Mimics to deal with in this room.

"Lights out. And it's worse in the dark. Much worse." Whether Balthier noticed the Zombie and continued anyway, or hadn't at all, hardly mattered. Yen knew that at least she and Fran had caught sight of it, that would surely be enough, "So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry. But don't worry. It'll give the energy back, if you ask nicely. Sticking it with a sword helps too. Clock's ticking!"

"Thank your teacher, Vaan. He gave an impromptu lecture and won't be paid for his time." After a quick salute to Balthier, she brought out her lute and cast _Stop_ on the Zombie.

Basch moved in, with only his fists it was smarter for him to focus on the Zombie while Balthier, Fran and Vaan attacked the three mimics. Having aided Basch Yen tried to keep an ever-present eye on how everyone was moving. Thankfully Fran and Balthier rarely got close, but with the enemies matching the number of attackers the mimics either came toward them or attacked either Vaan or Basch because they were closer. Nothing changed, nothing fancy needed to be pulled. The four were defeated with relative ease and the lights returned, blooming to their once vibrant light.

There was only one way forward, and after she gave Basch another look over just to have it in her mind what was and wasn't new wounds, the party pressed onwards. This new room consisted of many more stairs, ones that came to a stop to create a small landing before reaching the ground. In the middle stood a pillar made of stone with lights surrounding it. Looking over Yen could see, right at the base of the stairs, was a mimic eating away at the energy. Already beginning the song on her lute, Vaan and Basch charged onwards as the three ranged members took up their positions. Where the last battle had been easy, this was quick and with only one exit there was no need to hang around.

A look left and right into this new area exposed how it seemed to be a tunnel, and their last known location being directly under Nalbina Dungeon surely meant that there would not only be an exit but it would possibly open out to somewhere that was somewhat far from the fortress itself. One could hope, dreaming hadn't made the dungeon possess food nor a wardrobe.

Instantly upon entering they were faced with two mimics, one eating and one standing just a beat away. Not wanting to waste much time or energy, and four of the members have worked together for over a day now at least, the fight began and ended within minutes. Progress was the aim of the game, and taking out the mimics as swiftly as possible meant that they would not only have the energy necessary to open the gates, it also meant that because they started out with less energy--and mimics ate until full--they would come out of battles with more than they had previously. Not even five minutes down the tunnel did they find a fork in the road, though in this case there was no choice needed. On the right, a mimic was clearly visible. 

The mimic had situation itself on a ledge that dropped down into a further corridor yet seemed against the idea of using the drop as an escape which made the battle end swiftly, though with the numbers working against them they hadn't the slither of a chance. With the foe defeated, Yen immediately attempted to veer off from what the others had intended. Why didn't they just jump down? There were no enemies lying in waiting, everything was visible from that ledge. Seeing no reason against the Bard made her way right to the edge and begun to climb down.

With such a good plan, it was no surprise that she was stopped. By Balthier, no less! A raised brow was sent in question to being spun around and forced to stand, partly she wondered if she was just special--which meant he wasn't as gentle with her--if only she were so lucky. Frowning only slightly she decided to explain herself before she would be bombarded with comments, "Surely you can see the merit in bypassing further tossing and turning, Balthier."

"And yet we've _no_ idea where that road ends, Minstrel." Yen glanced over her shoulder at that statement, trying to mentally map where it was they were. The left fork had to meet up with this, and as she was about to counter with that information she closed her mouth. She shouldn't be the one to go alone, and she couldn't drag Balthier along with her. Vaan's hatred for Basch, unattended, may lead to another outburst.

Tension left her body with a sigh, finally returning her attention back to Balthier. His hand had found a comfortable position on her shoulder now, she realised, but they did need to leave, "Right you are, leading man. How could I forget? We move to _your_ beat, I merely provide the strings." To make sure her intentions were clear she shifted her frown to a smile, and it seemed to be enough for Balthier to nod. The duo walked side by side to rejoin the group, who she hoped had stopped to wait for them without incident. She wasn't Vaan's favourite person at the moment, but Basch was the definitive number one in that regard. Balthier's voice chimed in. For a moment she felt as if he knew she was falling too deep into her own mind, but that could hardly be the case.

"Glad you agree, who else can say they have their own personal minstrel to sing their tale?"

"Oh, I _see_ now. I wasn't aware I have to comprise ballads for you!" It felt as if their game wasn't in effect, even if it were she would gladly take the loss for this. She could pretend he was speaking to lift her spirits, and she could smile as brightly as possible to thank him without words. "I shall have to get started. Do tell me when Fran and yourself plan on leaving, it will be used as either a deadline or a part of the whole."

"A single ballad? Not at all fitting for the leading man, I say." Though they met up again with the party the two didn't stop, and all moved down that single fork with no regard for the new one that appeared.

"Hmm," Yen pretended to consider what could possibly suit the man, an act that earned her a smirk. "An epic. Though that may be far too much. Considering how long those things are, how time-consuming, I would have to put all my focus into your story alone. Imagine all the others I would miss! That aside, they usually comprise of the subject's full life. I very much doubt you would divulge your past to me and your future? We may never meet again."

The conversation had veered off towards a place she hadn't anticipated. How much of that was genuine? It was true that because of Vaan, because of Penelo, Reks, because of everyone in Rabanastre she had broken down walls. Before she came back after Nabradia she had little intention of being close to people. Friendly was perfectly fine, friendly was what she was, but to genuinely have people know her? It had been a long while since she had friends. It was all because of them, she mused. All because of the orphans, and those in their lives, that she had remembered what having friends was like.

So here she was, growing closer to people who were no doubt going to leave the moment they could and part of her wished she had never learnt to feel this again.

"Who knows? I may be forced to take you up on that offer. Where will I find another minstrel?" Balthier smirked down at her and she did all she could to return it with a light jab at his side, to let him know he had won whatever new game this was. There was no reason to believe he would ever come back, he and Fran both. Even Basch would need to go off, remaining within Dalmasca would spell trouble for the traitor-captain.

She had no reason to correct any part of Balthier's statement, though all of it was wrong.

Though further down the tunnel they had come across architecture that was identical to where they started, everyone ultimately agreed that anything other than the open end of a mine shaft wouldn't do. There were too many variables to consider, too many things that couldn't be accounted for, one such worry was whether or not it simply lead back up to another part of Nalbina that the Imperials could have access to. 

Instead, they pressed on. Coming face to face with more mimics had to mean something, at least that was what Yen would tell herself as they cleared another. In so doing they realised that further progress would be halted on account of the large gate in their way.

"It seems similar to the initial gate, is there not a switch around?" She looked over her shoulder towards the party, who all seemed to look at her all at once. Apparently, they had been looking around too. Humming a gentle tune to herself she glanced up at the ceiling and followed it along. She didn't cover much distance, as just behind them was a room they had all ignored in favour of trying to beeline out of the premises. Smiling she turned back to the group and presented the door with a bow, "A slight detour, friends? We're in need of that switch."

Balthier shifted his weight onto his right leg, his hand came to rest on his hip with a sigh, "Nought else we can do, what other leads do we have?"

"Never lose that cynical nature, Balthier. You may become unrecognisable." Surprisingly she saw a smile pry at Fran's lips, and it was all she needed to feel a boost in energy. 

It wasn't that the rooms were difficult to traverse, the party had become quite adept at working even with Basch's new style joining the fray. It was that there seemed to be more than one room. In the final room, they realised that they needed to go down, around, and _then_ up, not some other variant thereof. Thankfully it wasn't as if it was terribly inconvenient, not even the time it took to get there, for at the top of the stairs--illuminated by light--sat the switch they needed.

Beyond the gate lay the body of a soldier, alone in his demise and undisturbed. Deciding that it was better for Basch to dress, they all came to a stop. Yen couldn't help but watch Basch, her eyes trained on those scars. He had told her of the pain, and she could only hope that during all the fighting he had not agitated his wounds further.

"The Mist seethes." Fran had turned to Balthier, and in turn Yen, as she also gave Fran her attention at the sound of her voice, and relayed that much.

"It reeks," Balthier agreed, "Something's close."

The sound of exertion caused Yen to turn her attention back to Basch, who had taken it upon himself to test his sword arm once more with the weapon that lay beside the fallen soldier. By all intents and purposes, it seemed to Yen that he miraculously hadn't lost his touch.

It was Balthier who cut through the silence, his arms folded across his chest, "Nice moves there, Captain."

"You mean _traitor."_ That had been the first time she'd heard Vaan speak in a while.

"So they say," The words came out so smooth that Yen looked up at Balthier, unsure if she had truly heard the sound or if she had imagined it, though her question would go unanswered as his tone sounded just as cocky as ever when he spoke again, "But I didn't see him kill anyone."

A beat. 

"My brother did."

Basch turned his head towards Vaan, giving the boy his full attention. The uniform did well to cover up his scars, save the one across his left brow. Even as Vaan glared at him, Basch went along unperturbed by the focused hatred. "Reks." The name was breathed out as if he were testing it out after years of being unused, "He said he had a brother two years younger. I see. He meant you." Basch sent a glance her way, knowing she had spoken of Reks and knowing their relationship, but she had never spoken about his death. She had never said anything about his end. "Your brother. What became--"

"He's dead." Vaan cut off all chance for conversation, she felt it. The goodbye hadn't been enough, naturally. It was foolish of her to have called it that. As she had always thought, Reks had died. The young boy with a younger brother to look after, only two years younger than herself. He would be 19 now. Vaan had lost all his family within years of one another.

"I'm sorry."

"It was you who killed him!"

Despite his assured tone, Basch took Vaan's accusation in stride, "I give you my word: that was not the way of it."

In came his tale. At the beginning of it, all Basch had stood tall, and yet when the details flowed Yen watched as he sat down and leant against the wall for support. Balthier stood looking down at the man once he finished his story, whereas Vaan had refused to look at him the whole time. In silence Yen covered her mouth in thought, considering all that had gone through her head when they caught the Judge talking with Basch and this new information.

"A twin brother? Fancy that." The Sky Pirate's amused tone rang throughout the quiet tunnel. Who would have thought Basch to have a twin brother, one who took his place just to frame him for murder? It only aided the Empire, which was why Yen found herself accepting his story more and more. They frame a loyal Captain, and so to the victor go the spoils. Dalmasca was in the Empire's grasp, Lord Consul Vayne proved that. "But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you."

"I don't believe you." Vaan's words cut through Balthier's acceptance. Yen knew it was good to hear someone trust you, it must have been for Basch, but the only one here who had cause to truly hate Basch was the one who refused his words. Even if Basch said he didn't kill anyone that night, the official story--and Reks' testimony--said otherwise.

"Of course not." Basch had no fight in him for this matter, none at all. "It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry."

"My brother, he trusted you. He trusted you, and he lost everything." It sounded like the words tumbled out of Vaan as if he fought with himself to keep them in, "How can I believe you?"

The once knight stood hearing that, all eyes but Vaan's followed his form, "Not me then. Believe in your brother." Conviction resounded in his voice, far beyond that of what they had heard from him up until that point, "He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland. No. Surely he fought to protect his brother."

Vaan spun on his heel, rounding on Basch with fury, "You don't know anything!"

Yen came in and touched Vaan's shoulders just as Balthier moved between him and Basch, "Believe what you want to. Whatever it takes to make you happy." Not even a look was shot her way as Balthier turned around too, offering words to Basch alone as he passed, "What's done is done."

Though he didn't speak to her, she found solace in the fact that Vaan hadn't shrugged off her touch. At least there was that.


	6. Even Caged Birds Need Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party is prepared to go their separate ways.

Suffice to say, the journey onwards became quiet.

Between Vaan and Basch, Yen found it difficult to speak with the boy. Everything she had heard and seen, from the moment they saw the Captain, had swayed her into considering everything they had been told. It wasn't whether or not Reks was right, it was that he was used. He had seen everything he claimed, but with the addition of an identical twin brother who seemed to work for the Empire--it was hardly just that anymore. There was something far more grand at work. Cards were being played against players who had brought dice and had long since forfeited.

Rather, they had formally forfeited. The Insurgence proved that much.

Mine tunnels shifted in appearance, the rounded ceiling became far more open as did the route itself. For some time the tracks continued along with the party and the added room to their surroundings felt much like the tunnel itself had broken into parts of the fortress it had not meant to. Despite the extra movement room, the way forward was linear enough. It made it far too easy to fall into your thoughts. That was what had happened to Yen until they came across the mimics who disguised themselves as treasure.

Every so often she found herself watching Vaan, who had taken it upon himself to lead the party once more. He charged forward, following the tracks to just go straight ahead into a tunnel that resembled the mine shaft they had traversed so far. Everyone seemed to be of like mind in leaving the boy be, in giving him these moments to come to terms with all he had heard. On one hand, it was good knowing that Vaan wouldn't have his opinions swayed due to pressure, it meant he would be better at making informed decisions without being influenced, but for this? She exhaled; for this, she thought Basch was in the right. He had been framed, used, and it did not cause any question to fall on Reks.

As Basch had been used, so too had Reks. Maybe it would just take a little longer for Vaan to see that.

The tracks lead them all to an obvious break in that plan. The end was a mess of bent metal that connected to nothing as a sheer drop stood before them. Once more the tunnel had opened up into what looked like a true mining area, set with lamps to light a path for them to take. At one point in this place's conception, this must have been profitable for such things to be installed, now however Yen could scarcely imagine when the last time it had been used was. Infested with mimics, safe paths being the only real options they had in comparison to rock-climbing, it was a wonder there had been enough road for the tracks to continue as far as they did.

In an attempt to get her mind away from where she stood with Vaan, the Bard had taken to scouting despite the protests. It saved absolutely no time at all but did cause a few laughs in spite of the surrounding situation. She curled around a rock, having caught sight of another light source and jogged towards where it lead before stopping. A gate, with no discernable switch near it. Much like the huge one in the almost tunnel before this. There were visible cables along the ground and yet she noted that they connected with the lamp if anything at all. Seeing no other way to go they moved as a unit up the dirt path until stone came into view.

A lamp stood tall, planted in stone bricks that pathed the way to the left, into a structure into the land itself. With no delay they all marched on, seeing as there really was no other direction to take. A familiar set up came to Yen's vision, one that was now far too commonplace to all of them. A landing that connected to tracks, and to their almost immediate left was a clear cave in. This had once all been connected, Yen almost smiled at the thought of how convenient the tunnel used to be.

"I want you all to know," As this was the first time anyone had really spoken in a while she should have anticipated how quickly everyone's head seemed to snap towards her, "I have a wonderful feeling about the next few minutes. All those lamps, the tracks, and with how far we've walked, the end _must_ come into sight."

So confident was she, in fact, that she lead the march onwards, followed by amused looks almost from all around, "Self-assured, are we? I'm want to bet against you if only to knock you down a peg."

"Balthier!" Incredulous was her tone, far too over the top to be taken at all seriously, "Think of Fran, were you to lose money to me how could you provide for her?"

"Fran can manage without me, you've no need to worry about her."

"Naturally, but someone needs to keep her in the life she's accustomed to." Yen paused as she held her chin in her hand, her index finger lightly drummed against her cheek, "Are you confessing to never knowing coin?"

"If pressed, I'll confess to wanting this conversation _over_  with." There was an edge to his tone and yet she could see it in his eyes, it was all in good fun. They both knew, after all, Balthier had known a life of coin regardless of what it was like now. The Sky Pirate played his role and picked up his pace as if in anger, Yen didn't stop herself from laughing.

Lights illuminated the circular room, but not even that was what drew her attention. There before them sat three mimics in the form of treasure. The instant that registered a fourth fell from the sky in a stream of some secreted slime. Dread welled in Yen's stomach as her eyes followed the slime to the source, she didn't need to follow the scuttering form of the mimic that opened itself, for right in front of her as plain as day stood a large mimic that just about fit inside the room.

She was glad Balthier hadn't followed through and taken her up on that bet.

The mimic's body glowed an array of colours, standing out without issue against the dreary room she inhabited. A slam resounded behind them. Yen spun and saw a gate had appeared, no doubt having fallen to the ground on account of the mimics she then noticed to have started nibbling at exposed cables by their entrance. All at once the mimics that must have been recently birthed in the middle of the room, directly under the Mimic Queen, sprung to life and made a mad dash towards them all.

No use in standing pretty when the enemy decides it's time to go.

Yen focused on herself first. Trusting the others to draw the attention of the fast, regular mimics she ducked into an alcove not too far from everyone. Close enough to help, far enough to theoretically not draw too much attention. In keeping with that thought, she poked her head out from her corner cover, her alcove being another entrance sealed off with a gate, and surveyed the battle. The four had started by taking out the mimics who either attacked them or ate at the power cables. Knowing that was their current course, Yen thought it only right to play _Slow_ for the Mimic Queen. The lulling notes sounded themselves to be played slow, yet somehow kept a discernable rhythm enough that it would be heard by her.

The issue there, it seemed, was the Mimic Queen sought to _find_ her. The source of the music that had slowed her in her steps. In a snap Yen pressed herself up against the wall. With all the battles taking place in one area, it would seem strange for her to move. Someone would notice, surely.

As she had jinxed her good feeling, so too had she jinxed the Mimic Queen's actions. Those long legs of hers, much like a spider's, betrayed any hope Yen had stupidly clung to. What gall! She pursed her lips as she looked towards the other alcoves that littered the room. If she had the Queen's attention, it was only right not to squander it. A rule when dealing with any form of royalty, she imagined.

Inhaling to fill her lungs with air, she sprinted to the third alcove along and felt the ground shake at a narrow miss of what could only have been the Mimic Queen stabbing one of her legs into the ground behind her. Good! It meant she was able to dodge the beast and had her attention despite the attacks made against her being. Running around forever wouldn't do, realistically _and_ due to personal preference. Another glance was shot out towards her party and she noted Vaan look her way a few times. Wanting to dissuade any worry she held a thumb up to him, a good universal indicator. 

Without thought, none needed in truth, her fingers begun to naturally play _Libra._ If there was magic to be used, she would find it. The Queen rumbled. Finally, after all that damage, she turned her looming body around to the others and swiped a leg at Basch. The last few notes of Libra left her and her mind was flooded with a phantom pain as her body chilled. Ice? The Queen was weak, and her body didn't respond well to ice. Yen came out of her spot and cupped a hand around her mouth, intent on shouting her discovery to Fran in case she hadn't been able to use Libra herself.

A build-up of light concentrated directly in the mouth of the Mimic Queen appeared. It flashed, brightening with every pulse that seemed to bring it to further life. She was weak, Yen recalled, this was a desperation move.

"Everyone, scatter!"

It hadn't been what she wanted to shout, but it had come just in time. The light moved down the Queen's body and caused every different streak of colour on her body to shine briefly before all that concentrated energy burst from the end of her spider-like body. It shot out along the ground, electrocuting all in its path.

No, she hadn't shouted in time. Vaan stood frozen, the aftereffects of the shock still hitting him. Yen left her safe spot and skidded towards the boy, her arms wrapping around him once he was close. "Keep attacking!" Basch nodded once, understanding completely. She moved herself and Vaan back a little way, but she knew it. The Queen once again turned to her and Vaan.

Ice. She needed to cast _Blizzard._ She needed to keep casting Blizzard until the Queen was down. Balthier, Fran and Basch lay into the Queen, a barrage of blows, bullets and arrows etching away at the surface of her being. Had Slow caused a vendetta? She would have thought the idea preposterous before then. The Queen advanced and Yen glared at the Mimic before closing her eyes, daring the tyrant to try whatever it was she had in mind. Her lute was close to her chest, a perfect fit against her as she should be. Right. Blizzard came to her, the chill and sharp tones melding in her mind were shaped by the strings her fingers plucked.

"Watch out--!"

Vaan's voice.

Yen opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the Mimic Queen's body convulsing. Blizzard had met its mark. Sparks flew from the Queen's being and it was only when she heard something slam beside her that she knew the Queen had been ready to strike her before the spell landed. Power left the Mimic. Her body violently crashed against the wall to her side. The vibrations from that fall dislodged some of the ceiling, then more. Then more. Debris crashed around the arena, narrowly missing as they dodged just in the nick of time.

"Come on!"

Yen's head shot up at the sound of Balthier's voice. Behind him a gate had open and before she could register anything Vaan ran, his hand in hers, and tugged her along with him. Everyone ran down the hall, hearing nothing but the foundation around them falling behind them.

The sun was back. Heat may not be her favourite climate, but heat was Dalmasca. Rabanastre. Heat had become synonymous with home. The cave in had stopped after a point, finding a solid foundation to halt its advance. It allowed the crew to walk the rest of the way out. To meet the light head on and feel free once more.

Yen walked forward as the others disbanded a bit to create some distance from themselves and the final pieces of stone that had held them in its grasp. Her destination had been a mound directly before the entrance, elevating her just a touch from the others. Inhaling the desert air her arms opened wide, accepting all the heat she could possibly manage.

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet," Basch's voice came from behind her and so she turned to look at the man, aware now that he had been looked up far longer than her and yet here she was. Sheepish was her smile and yet he seemed to understand her intent, at least she assumed so as his reaction had been a gentle shake of his head.

"Where are we?" Vaan's voice rose next as he rejoined the group.

"The Estersand, no?" Yen looked around for confirmation and earned it in the form of Balthier offering her a hand to bring her down from her mighty mound. Though she didn't need it she thought it to be part of his persona and smiled, sliding her hand into his and jumping down from the mound with even more ease than she would have thought.

"By the look of it," Balthier then hooked his thumbs into his pockets and jerked his head outwards, "Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, Captain."

All eyes turned to Basch with that single comment, Yen thought his time as a Captain prepared him for a far greater number of eyes on him and she seemed to be correct. He didn't at all falter at the attention and spoke with clarity, "Yes, the hour of my return is already over late. The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge."

 

     None had protested when Basch had taken the lead. While four of their party had recently been sentenced to the dungeon, Basch had spent two years locked up there--hanging in that cage--he may not have had the air he must have as a Captain, but it felt natural enough to watch his back as he progressed. Under his guidance, they had found their way back to Rabanastre.

Stone walls weren't a welcomed sight, more so after Nalbina, but Yen had to admit that Rabanastre felt like a sight for sore eyes--even knowing Vayne now resided there as the new Lord Consul.

"I thank you." Hearing Basch had brought Yen from her thoughts, tearing her eyes from the large gate that stood imposingly down the way, to look at the Captain.

"I'd avoid crowds, if I were you." Balthier's suggestion was probably a welcomed reminder for Basch, "In this town you're still a traitor, you know."

"The Resistance will surely find me soon." Vaan then became his subject, in Basch fashion it seemed it just wouldn't do to address him without fully facing the bow, "Fates will we meet again. I would pay my respects to your brother." He left then, leaving the original party of four to themselves.

Yen lightly messed with Vaan's hair and looked at Balthier, who she had felt shift beside her, sure enough, the man spoke, "You're a fugitive now, too. Stay low for a while."

"He does mean low, Vaan. You've a mind for adventure but now's not the time." Yen offered Vaan a smile and noticed that his eyes tracked the Sky Pirates as they walked away.

"What about the stone?" 

His question stopped Balthier in his tracks though he remained facing forward, "Do as you like. That stone's ill-favoured."

"We feel regret." Fran's gentle voice spoke up, as always sounding so refined in her speech, "We sought that stone and found ourselves only worry."

It was hard not to watch Balthier. Fran's words had him look over his shoulder at her and yet after a beat of silence Yen noticed him look over towards Vaan as if nothing had happened, "You offering it?"

"It's mine!" Vaan's firm tone struck out.

"Then why'd you ask? Our regards to your girl." Cutting off further talk, he strode forward without even waiting for Fran who spoke to the two.

"We stay in Rabanastre a while." Before too following her partner.

"They _do_ stand out, you would think leaving would be their first order of business." Yen leant against Vaan as she spoke. It was to draw his attention and yet he stood there, looking down at the magicite.

"What do you think? Can I trust Basch?" They weren't questions for her to answer, she knew that. He was thinking for himself, considering things. Vaan tore his gaze from the stone and looked up, "I gotta get rid of this thing." Yen caught how he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, sheepishly continuing, "But maybe I should show it to Penelo first. So she knows I got something."

"Judging by the look of things, Migelo's shop is your best bet." With that she lightly patted Vaan's back, ushering him forward.

He stuttered in his step and shot her a confused look, "You're not coming?"

"I should pay Tomaj a visit. Hardly laying low when I frequent the place, but there's no better when you need to keep an eye out." A wink accompanied her explanation, causing Vaan to shake his head and wave before running off.

Opening the gate this time around was far less of a task than it was previously, and more so in comparison to all the gates she had to open not too long ago. Perhaps now she would look back on Nalbina Dungeons with far lighter feelings. The whole affair had brought into acquaintance three interesting people, she could hardly complain about it. She noticed Vaan a flight of stairs up, looking back at her as she passed through and in doing so had caught sight of Balthier and Fran apparently waiting on the other side.

Balthier kicked off the wall with a smirk, "I figured any self-respecting minstrel would know where to sit and have a drink."

Oh, how she couldn't help giving one back, "As Fates would have it, I was just on my way. I imagine I know just where you'll sit, too."

"A likely story." But he sounded amused none the less.

"Doubt me if you must, I've enough charity in my heart to aid you in spite of it." With a grin she lightly jabbed his side, giving her attention then to Fran so as not to close her out of the conversation, "I do hope you'll both like the place, for your short stay."

The travel there had been below noteworthy, the only stand out thing was how they stood out. At times she had caught people watching them as they passed and decided to imagine that they weren't trying to place their faces, to connect them to the criminals who had snuck into the palace but instead were impressed with how Balthier had a woman on either side of him. One can always imagine the easier route and yearn as the harder one crashes into them.

The Sandsea stood in all its glory before them and with a smile Yen held the door open for the two from outside, thanking Balthier when he returned that same courtesy from within. She stood by his side and gestured towards the stairs, at the balcony with but a few seats.

"There. You can see who comes in, who goes out, and with the stairs, as the only entrance point you've funnelled any enemies as the drop over the railing isn't at all harmful," Yen winked up at Balthier, another smile playing on her lips, "As well as the atmosphere up there generally feeling better. How have I scored?"

Balthier held his chin in thought and was she not an avid subscriber of the _pretending to think_ approach she may not have caught the glint in his eye, "Passable. It shall have to do, won't it?"

She shook her head lightly at that. Ever playful. She did enjoy it. "Set yourselves up, I may as well order your drinks for you. My unofficial employment here has already become a joke."

"You won't be joining us?"

That had caught her off-guard. Thankful was she that she had turned to find Tomaj in that instant, or he would have caught that for sure, "I wouldn't be imposing? In all honesty," She faced Balthier once more, "I had thought to give you two space before you depart."

"And deprive myself of world-class tales?"

"Oh, flattery will get you everywhere." Feigning a sigh she smiled up towards the man, "Tell me your orders, I'll return. I've questions for you too."

"I look forward to it."

After relaying their drink choices to her, Yen put their orders in with the barmaid. It hadn't taken terribly long, but in seeing how unnaturally swamped the place was she merely gave Tomaj a wave--to which she received a very comical expression in reply from--before returning to the Sky Pirate's table with their drinks.

All three of them took a drink from their cups, with all they had been through it wasn't a wonder that they wanted some peace. Satisfied with their tastes, at their own paces the cups were returned to the countertop. Yen shifted. In that short movement, she felt Balthier's eyes rest on her before anything could be said. 

Naturally, she had questions for him. There was an overwhelming sense of peace she felt with the man that she couldn't explain. Would it be strange for her to question if he knew her? There was no realistic chance, she had introduced herself to the man, so then why? His personality? His looks, even? The presence of Fran? In thought, she covered her mouth, a habit that meant she truly was thinking, and with no golden questions turning up on that train of thought she could only then ask about the magicite.

The word struck something in her mind, a calling to something deeper, and perhaps if Balthier or Fran could shed some light on the magicite they too had searched for, maybe--

Migelo practically bounded up the stairs towards them, stopping all else.

Yen stood to meet him and he came over to her side without a moment to waste, "Migelo? Has something happened, you look deathly pale--?"

"Yen--Something has happened all right, all because of him!" The Bangaa pointed accusingly at Balthier, who merely raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Fran as he continued, "If he hadn't spoken--if he hadn't given her that handkerchief--Penelo'd be here!"

"My friend, please, you'll need to start from the beginning for us to follow." She tried to calm him, to look into his eyes as she spoke with him in the hopes that it would do something.

"Penelo never showed up today. Instead, I find a note, telling some Balthier to come to the Bhujerba mines."

"It's all a misunderstanding." Balthier finally chimed in, and the fury on Migelo's face let all know it hadn't at all been what he wanted to hear.

"This note was left for _you!_ If it weren't for you, she--"

"As I said, a misunderstanding." The words came curtly, ready for the conversation to end then and there.

"Misunderstanding!? What I am understanding is they took Penelo because of you!"

"What?" Oh, no. From the stairs, Vaan had appeared, with Basch in tow, and had, of course, heard everything he needed to, "What about Penelo?"

"Oh, Vaan! They've taken Penelo!" Genuine sorrow filled his tone, dashed the moment he looked back at Balthier, "And there was a note--a note for this Balthier! Come to the Bhujerba mines, it said."

"It's Ba'Gamnan," Fran had decided to fill Vaan in completely, now that he and Basch had arrived, "He was in Nalbina."

Yen manoeuvred around Migelo and offered more details to Vaan, just in case, "The one who went looking for Balthier there, after your little run in."

"If anything were to happen to that sweet child--why, I have her parents' memory to consider!" Said Migelo, all attention on the man of the hour with nary an inkling of nonsense about him, "You're going to go to her aid, and that's that! It's what you sky pirates do, isn't it?"

"I don't respond well to orders." Countered Balthier, voice laced with indignation. When no reply from Migelo came, he continued, "You do know that the Imperial fleet is massing at Bhujerba?"

"Fine then, I'll go!" Vaan's statement came out of nowhere and yet Yen felt he had always been about to say it, "You at least have an airship, don't you? Just get me there, and I'll find Penelo myself."

Yen placed her hands on his shoulders and lightly shook him, "You've me at your side too, Vaan. Having you go alone spells disaster, and I'd like to see Penelo home safe."

"I'll join you," It had been the first time Basch had spoken that whole conversation, he had even approached as he did so, "I have some business there as well."

Balthier's gaze flew over to Basch, "An audience with the Marquis, by chance?"

Silence was shared between them, Yen looked between the two and truly thought that the only way to interpret that moment was Balthier being completely right, as he was want to do.

"Balthier, just take us and this is yours." There was only the slightest hint of hesitation in Vaan's tone as he held the magicite out to Balthier.

Unamused Fran placed her elbow on the table and rested her head in the palm of her hand, "The gods are toying with us."

A frustrated grunt left Balthier before he stood, drawing Fran to a stand as well as they walked as if to put distance between themselves and the four remaining people, "Make yourselves ready. We leave soon."

"Right!" Vaan sounded far too pleased, but he must have known what a ride with Balthier and Fran would get him.

Yen followed after the two, hoping her own company wasn't quite as unwelcomed at that moment. Balthier looked at her out of the corner of his eye and, possibly due to sensing her curiosity, spoke once again, "Ba'Gamnan's note can only be referring to the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. We'll leave at once."

"The aerodrome, hmm?" Oh how Yen fancied the sight of an airship, "I confess to rarely entering Rabanastre's, but I am highly anticipating your ship."

"I should imagine it's still by the west gate... We weren't in Nalbina all _that_ long." Another sigh from Balthier, this time he lightly poked Yen's forehead that caused her to stop in her step completely, effectively cutting her off from their advancement, "Tell the boy to be quick. I'd like to save his girl and be rid of this headache as soon as possible."

Confusion welled within her, wrestling with her stomach and mind. Gingerly her fingertips touched where he had poked her and the confusion only seemed to intensify. Now wasn't the time, and any further silence from her would seem strange. "We wouldn't want you with a headache now, would we?"

They were set on a course for Bhujerba. The only way to the Skycity was by craft, this would be such a treat. Finally, she had another chance to be in the air. Another chance to feel that much closer.

All she needed to do before then was round Vaan up and doublecheck whatever mental checklist the boy assuredly wouldn't have. Ba'Gamnan was a bounty hunter, they needed to be prepared.

That didn't at all mean she couldn't enjoy the fact she would be in an airship, nor that she was going to visit Bhujerba for the first time in years.


	7. To Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party goes from stealing to a rescue mission and realise they signed up for more than they bargained for.

It was quite a task in truth. With only herself, Vaan, and Basch she had imagined it to be far worse. Imagine the three of them entering the weapon's shop and not thinking it at all strange that they bought weapons clearly not meant for them. Though perhaps they thought best not to ask, she must say that they don't look up to no good--when Vaan didn't grin.

There was no part of her that could blame him, and often as they walked the two would talk about the airship they were about to fly in. Vaan knew she had flown before, she had told him, and flown to Bhujerba in fact.

"In my youth, Vaan! It has surely changed since my parting." 

"You're not _that_ old, Yen--"

"Excuse! Young sir, I am but four years your elder." Her hand rested against her chest in mock shock, competing with the avid grin donning her features. "Should it be as I recall, I will light your way. Make no trouble for Sir Basch, nor our Sky Pirates, they're willing to help but assuredly have their own matters to attend to."

"It is no trouble to me, Lady Yen. I've offered my aid, I only have a stop of my own when we arrive."

There was no stopping the slight pout that appeared on her lips, "Now, I've told you there's no need for--"

"As there is no need for Sir, _Lady."_

"I was just about to compliment your looks! How well you've managed to cut your hair and trim your beard, but I shan't now. I fear you've ruined the moment." He had been playing with her, it was to be expected. Thankfully she had been theatric enough to draw a laugh from the Captain and that was enough for her. To have people around her laugh and be merry.

In their banter, it had not taken as long as Yen thought it would take to arrive at the west gate. Having compared it unconsciously to that shopping spree, everything felt like a breath of fresh air. Once outside the aerodrome, the three were met by Fran who stood waiting, her eyes cast over each of them before falling on Yen. "Balthier is waiting inside. If you've made ready, we can leave at once." On that note, she looked at Vaan, "He feels responsible for what has happened to your friend. Do not think he is in the habit of doing favours."

Determined he nodded, apparently accepting Fran's words as truth before striding in with purpose. Yen laughed at the sight and gave Fran a smile, "Apologies, Miss Fran. We took far longer than I thought, I hope we haven't kept you out here all that time."

"We were prepared, but he grows restless."

"Beneath that leading man exterior, hmm? Let's not keep the _two_ of them waiting."

The new party of three followed after Vaan who they all saw looking around in wonderment before even reaching where all the airships were held. Fran and Basch broke off from Yen, or it had felt like such, as she made her way towards Vaan. She held his head from behind and spun him around earning her an amusing sound from the boy, "Are you an Urstrix? Or are you perhaps having cold feet, knowing mere metres from us are the airships you covet?"

In familiar, familial frustration Vaan shook Yen's hands from his body though it did nothing to deter her amused expression, "I thought I'd take a peak, you know? Before we get there."

"I don't know, Vaan. Why peak when you'll be able to touch and fly in one? Come along." Turning Vaan around she spied Balthier standing with his arms folded, watching the two of them with interest. Apparently sensing that Vaan ran over to him, followed by Yen as Fran and Basch stood from their seats by Balthier.

"So, Lhusu Mines, right? Where's that?"

"Bhujerba's on the sky continent of Dorstonis, and the magicite mine we're looking for is in Bhujerba. If we're going to save the girl, we start there."

"What's Bhujerba like?" This question he directed at Yen. 

"Bhujerba is a small city-state that thrives on the export of particularly fine magicite, discovered first by Moogles on account of their having pioneered airship travel. Marquis Ondore rules over Bhujerba and has managed to stave off Imperial invasion by remaining in the Empire's good graces. I should think that covers the general knowledge question, no fear, Vaan. You'll manage within the city-bounds." After giving her chin a light tap, thinking on all she knew of the place, she left it at that. All she truly had were memories, useful information ended there.

Balthier pushed himself forward and stood before the party proper, his attention on Vaan solely, "We make for the Lhushu Mines in Bhujerba. Seems I took on more baggage in Rabanastre than I'd planned... Well, let's save your girl and be done with it. Come on."

With no more preamble, he led the way, knowing he had no need to be sure that they all followed. It had been years since she saw an airship--besides the _Ifrit_ \--up close, longer still since she had flown in one. Anticipation laced every step. Caused her to speed up, past Vaan even, and walk alongside Balthier. She felt him regard her curiously but said nothing. On account to staying in one place for too long, she had kept from looking at airships as much as possible, fearing the want to leave would turn too overwhelming.

Now she would be able to look and fly in one again.

They rounded the corner and came to a stop. Balthier placed his hands on his hips in pride and spoke, "This is the _Strahl._ She airship enough for you?"

The Strahl stood proud before Yen's sight. She looked majestic, powerful, quick and loved. All you could ever ask for in an airship. Vaan had pushed past Balthier, whose pride must have made him barely react despite how Vaan had knocked his hand from his hip. So alike, Vaan and Yen inspected the Strahl. Unconsciously she found her eyes scanning down the side of the ship and her body following suit. She was absolutely stunning with her whites, purples and the pink of her cockpit. Before long her attention turned to the Strahl's unique resting wings, which appeared to be built to close up and breach out when necessary, _that_ had been when her breath caught in her throat.

Wings. There were actual purple wings painted on the surface of those closed ones. Yen's fingers clutched at her cape, a strikingly similar colour to the purple that decorated the Strahl. It was Fate, she decided, Fate that she had met Balthier and Fran, if only to be able to fly on an airship she felt so akin to.

"She's beautiful." Yen breathed, finally finding her voice. She had felt Balthier behind her and so had spoken. There was no-one else it would be. Basch kept a respectful distance unless she closed it, and while she would love to be better acquainted with Fran she knew she had a ways to go until she was close to how the viera was with Balthier. This charming Sky Pirate was the only one who would.

Had Balthier noticed Yen's reaction he thought better of commenting on it, and instead went with her compliment, "I modified her myself."

She had to smile at that, "You've done a wonderful job with her, truly. She couldn't have a finer man," Feeling the comment to be far too telling, she poked Balthier's chest, "Fran is the one she can't be without, I'm sure."

In mock pain, he held his chest, "Wound me any further and I shall have to start sending you the bill."

"The Strahl... You really are a Sky Pirate!" Vaan's joy broke Yen further from the spell the Strahl had cast on her, and before she realised it she and Balthier had begun to walk towards him and the Strahl.

"Well, the headhunters seem to think so." Contrasting how flippant those words had come across, Balthier's voice rose as he called out towards the crew of Moogles who exited the Strahl, "What's the good word? Is she ready?"

"Nono!" Oh, she couldn't help herself. Montblanc is absolutely wonderful in all that he does, Nono was merely the first of those six siblings she had spoken to first when she arrived. He was always happy to talk about his work and she was eager to listen. Apologetically she bowed her head despite his waving, which she did return. Now wasn't the time, after all.

"So, is she armed?" Seeing no point in waiting, Vaan's mouth ran with questions as everyone else filed into the Strahl, "How fast is she? Could she take the Ifrit?"

Balthier stood with his back to Vaan just inside the Strahl, "I suppose I could tell you, but..." He stared at Vaan then and motioned him to come inside, "wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" It had been enough. With Vaan inside, Fran and Balthier both seated themselves in the cockpit, "Fran, our course."

"The shortest way's over Dorstonis." Came Fran's reply without delay, the two of them busied themselves with their respective tasks.

Basch bowed his head to enter the cockpit, followed by both Vaan and Yen, "How flies Bhujerba?"

"Oh, she's free as can be, for now." Answered Balthier without needing to take his eyes from the controls. Vaan looked over Fran's shoulders at the controls while Yen turned her attention to the view of the aerodrome from inside the Strahl, "The Empire took notice when they announced the Princess's unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I am alive, the Marquis will lose their favour."

"I try to steer clear of such things." Yen held about the same sentiment. The controls before Balthier hummed happily, "Right. It's time to fly." The three latecomers promptly found seats behind the two pilots, "And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off."

"Speaking from experience?" This time she really couldn't help herself, that would be Yen's defence regardless.

"I warned you, don't come crying to me when the predictable occurs."

The feeling hit then. Like a wave washing over her, gravity seemed to lessen. The Strahl's ascent brought back a nostalgic rush from within Yen. It had been years since she rode an airship, almost two in fact, but it had been maybe even a decade since she had ridden one in good company.

However long the flight was, it felt like nothing. No, it felt like it wasn't enough.

The Strahl crested over clouds, cut through others, and as the feeling of becoming truly at peace met Yen then, the sight of Bhujerba appeared on the horizon. Floating, beautiful and free. Had she the mind to, had she never come to care for Vaan, Penelo, Reks and all the others at Rabanastre as much as she had before the Battle at Nalbina Fortress, Bhujerba would have been her first--and possibly recurring--spot. It had been where the two of them came a lot in their travels, all those years ago.

The Strahl soared majestically through the air, the masterful steering of the ship allowing her to lean over to look out the window--apologising to Basch quickly for having knocked into him--just to see her favourite sight. She knew it to be the Marquis's estate, but as a child, she had curiously asked if they were the wings holding Bhujerba aloft. Atop a hill stood the inner estate, given cover by five massive magicite crystals that to her had always resembled wings. They still did. They always would.

Bhujerba only added to Yen's love for the sky and wandering.

 

     With the Strahl parked in the Bhujerba aerodrome, time was ticking. Leaving the Strahl in capable hands they pushed out towards the foyer, prepared to leave, as a group of Imperial guards rushed into the premises. It confused Yen greatly, though in retrospect she shouldn't have been. Bhujerba was meant to be neutral, it was part of why she loved it, but politics would always have something to say about neutrality.

"Easy." A moment was spent by Yen to realise that Balthier had murmured the command to Basch.

The three guards reconvened, their voices betraying how much running had tired them out despite the helmets, "No good, he's not here."

"Keep searching." Came another, significantly less exhausted than the other, "This way!"

The order had all three run towards where the party had just come from, all the while Balthier walked forward as if nothing at all was going on around him, "You're a dead man. Don't forget it. And no names."

"Of course." It was all Basch could manage, or it sounded like it. Yen from time wondered if his voice had that horse sound to it due to the length of his captivity, or whether or not he had always possessed such a voice. 

It was easy enough to just walk out of the aerodrome despite the guards on patrol. The air up in Bhujerba agreed with Yen greatly, and once they were stood on the Travica Way she took a moment to just enjoy herself. The others took a cue from her and stopped for a spell also, taking the time to converse.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead." Balthier began, "Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days."

"Oh?" That drew Yen from her peace, and had been out of nowhere enough for the others to look back at her, "Surely not? I had heard tales, you see. That the magicite within this very city--"

"You're on your way to the mines?" Another voice, a younger one. An accent, in fact, that wasn't regional, Yen noticed. The voice belonged to a young boy who had evidently jumped and used his arms to remain lifted against the bridge walls. He looked over his shoulder at them and, without waiting, placed his feet back on the ground approached the party, "Then please, allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there."

"What manner of errand?" Basch kept his eyes on the young lad, and in the moment she knew the boy's attention was on Basch she lightly tugged at Balthier's cuff and signalled to her neck, knowing he would catch on to her meaning.

The boy took two long strides past Basch, his eyes forward then, conducting himself with great poise, "What errand? I might ask the same of you."

It was obvious that the boy wanted to keep his secrets and knew they, too, wished the same. It brought a smile to her lips. The accent was far too recognisable, she should know, and yet she loved the confidence he displayed. It played with her heart. Silently Balthier placed his hands on his hips, regarding the lad for but a moment:

"Right, come on then."

"What?" Asked Vaan, completely taken aback.

"Excellent." The young lordling approved greatly, it seemed.

"Do me a favour and stay where I can keep my eye on you." Balthier's one request came as all his others ever did, flippantly with a faint hint of reason, for over the lordling's shoulder Yen saw Imperial guards chatting and knew there was something going on, "Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both."

"So, what's your name?" Vaan's arms folded across his chest, and miraculously enough that simple question caught the boy off-guard. Yen covered her mouth most discretely to impede her laughter.

"Oh, I--I'm Lamont."

"Don't worry." Having picked up on the nuances of the conversation, Vaan rubbed under his nose and decided to give Lamont a pep talk, "I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands." He placed a hand on Lamont's shoulder and looked towards the party, "Right, Basch?"

Balthier's mouth went agape, with her own body unsure whether to laugh or cry Yen rested her head against the man's shoulder in an attempt to hide the sight of Vaan from her view. "I'd thought his understanding too good to be true..."

Basch let out a growl of a sigh, the breath catching with what felt to be frustration in his tone and, true to character, Yen lightly rolled her head to the side on Balthier's shoulder just to catch Vaan's realisation and sheepish smile at the fact.

 

     The party was comprised of people who had been to Bhujerba before and yet that fact wasn't a requirement to getting around. The route was hardly chaotic, and should you lose your way it was easy to flag down a Parijanah and ask. In doing so, or rather pretending to need to, they had found that the mines were shut for the day due to Arcadian inspection and had brought guards with them. Though the fact that the mines were closed mattered little to the party, it was interesting to hear of the inspection party.

It didn't bode well and Yen tried not to think on it too much.

"The Lhushu Mines: One of the richest veins in Ivalice." Came Balthier's voice when they were close, once again filling Vaan in.

"Under Imperial guard, no doubt." Basch cut in as his eyes scanned the entrance.

"That shouldn't be the case..." She murmured her words, which were picked up on by Lamont.

"With but few acceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted in Bhujerba." Lamont had stridden closer to Basch, though turned to Yen with his next thought, "Well, shall we proceed?"

Seeing no reason to wait he walked towards the mine, leaving the rest to follow after him. Basch and Balthier shared a look, both pairs of eyes then falling on Yen as she smiled. She liked Lamont, for all his secrets. Clearly Arcadian, but what could she say of that? He knew much of the political climate, which was something she could not comment on herself. She tried to steer clear. 

Tried to not use her full name.

Sensing their eyes on her she merely tapped her neck and temple. His accent was the same as hers, and he probably knew far more than she did. It told her much, and yet little at the same time. It had been years, after all. What she knew was a cut-off point, yet she was sure in comparison to all the goings on now it was barely notable.

The architecture inside the mine had it look like a piece of Bhujerba. The way the stones were laid, the two descending stairs that met upon a path in the middle, all the details screamed Bhujerba and it was a treat. Though Balthier's earlier comment did ring in her mind, a question of how much magicite was left within the mine and in the city as a whole.

Thankful was she that Balthier was paying attention, for with her attention in her own mind she hadn't reacted at all. The now familiar sensation of his hand slipping around her waist caught her first, knowing it was him brought no resistance from her. His doing so had always been to lead her. Everyone moved with them and out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of why: The incoming group were a Judge and the Marquis himself, both with their own retinue. Noting some pillars that littered the walkway, everyone took one each to hide their presence. Balthier stayed with Yen, to keep her curiosity in check she imagined.

The voice that spoke then belonged to the Judge, no doubt. The regular Imperial guard's accent wasn't as refined, and his tone--the way he questioned the Marquis--only a Judge would get away with that conduct, "You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the magicite--"

The comment was enough to cause the Marquis to halt, "I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely."

Vayne and magicite? Yen leant in closer, the only thing keeping her from exposing herself being Balthier's steady hold on her waist.

"Hah!" The Judge continued, taking two steps up the stairs before looking back at the Marquis, "You wear your saddle well."

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honour."

"Then you prefer the whip?" It sounded less of a question and more of a veiled threat when examined, "Stubbornness will see not only you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." That was all they were made privy to as the group then moved on, out of the mine.

Yen slipped out of Balthier's hold at that point, followed closely by Lamont who came beside her and offered a voice to her thoughts, "Halim Ondore IV, the Marquis of Bhujerba." It was at that point that the others joined them, Yen heard their footsteps behind them but couldn't take her eyes from the Marquis's back, "The Marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the Resistance." Balthier's voice had the two turn, though his eyes were trained on Lamont.

"They say many things."

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?"

"What difference does it make?" Not reading a thing, Vaan quite literally broke through the start of the Inquisition by walking between the too and pushing onwards, "We have to find Penelo."

This struck Lamont's interest, "And Penelo is your--"

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." It was all he needed to say, it seemed. The others quickly followed after Vaan, leaving Lamont to stand for a moment by himself.

Yen moved toward him and smiled, not wanting to leave anyone alone even if the boy himself was suspicious, "Shall we call her an _important person_ to Vaan and leave it at that, Lamont?"

"It appears we must." He returned her smile and they moved to start their game of catch up with the others.

The Lhusu Mines truly were grand. In comparison to the ones beneath Nalbina, the abandoned Barheim Passage, it wasn't at all difficult to do. Though when she imagined the Barheim Passage in its heyday it held not a single candle to these mines. Far larger were the tunnels, naturally keeping with the aesthetic of Bhujerba, and oh so big in scale. At a point, she felt they had travelled as far as they could in one direction only to turn themselves back around when they found not the slightest hint of Penelo and Ba'Gamnan.

The length did give them time to talk and to think. Curiously enough Vaan had made his way back to Yen, who had lagged behind the others on account of her skills and lack of attention.

"So, Yen--" He fumbled for words, she felt he must have wanted to focus solely on finding Penelo but some question had popped up in his mind and couldn't free himself from them.

"Yes, dear?"

"You said something before." She watched as he glanced up at her, searching for either recognition or something else, "That you'd heard tales of the magicite here."

"Oh! Curious, are you? A boy after my own heart." His hair was thoroughly ruffled with that, "What I'd heard was a rumour, to be honest, but there is a truth to be found behind such things. It told that should the magicite supply be completely exhausted, all of the Sky Continent would fall to the surface below. It was why our leading man's words struck me."

"They did, did they?"

"Come to join us?" Yen did nothing to hold back her smirk as Balthier held himself back to keep in step with her. Their game was once again afoot.

"To idle. We've a ways still to go with nought but skeletons in sight."

"Not fitting, I take it?" Though she wouldn't look at Balthier, there was nothing stopping her from giving her attention to Lamont who she had caught studying her. "Had you heard such a rumour too, Lamont?"

"A superstition oft talked about between locals, never the miners, I hear." So well spoken. It felt like he _wanted_ to affirm her suspicions, "May I ask you something?"

It seemed almost every party member they acquired did so at a point, aside from Amalia, "What is it?"

 _"Yen."_ He seemed to test the name when he spoke, "It wouldn't happen to be a shortened version of your name?"

She almost stopped walking. Did he know her? There was no way, he looked to be about twelve. Six years, it would put him at six years old.

_Did she know him?_

"Mayhaps, though I prefer it. My name is a touch longer than Vaan and shortening it felt easier, don't you think, Lamont?" They were both hiding something, that was what she wanted to convey to Lamont and it felt as if he understood.

"Of course. Were I able to, I might have given it a try."

Vaan seemed lost by their back and forth though, she hoped, caught on that she didn't want him saying anything but Yen around Lamont. Her sight caught Balthier blatantly watching her, were she of the right mind she would have jotted down her win.

There was just too much to think about for that.

Though they had entered a part of the mine that veered from the previous look of the structure, when more areas that appeared to be truly used for mining appeared, she still felt Lamont and Balthier's eyes on her. She would speak to one of them, at least. Lamont, at least, was upfront with what he suspected.

The ground beneath their feet held blue that shimmered just peaking from its surface. It didn't take a genius to know what the source was, but the sight was still beautiful. They found their way into some form of enclosed area, presumably an area they had yet to mine deeper in, the amount of magicite was quite the sight.

"This is what I came here to see." Lamont's voice had been simple to pick out. No-one else had spoken, and the curious state he was in left hanging questions in the air. The boy had lowered himself to the ground, a ways in front of the group, his attention assumedly on the magicite beneath them.

He pulled something from his breast pocket, something she couldn't see from where she stood. Naturally, she moved closer to the scene and as she approached Vaan's left she froze.

"What's that?" It was Vaan's voice, but nothing could pull her attention from what was in Lamont's hand.

"It's nethicite. Manufacted nethicite."

"Nethicite?"

"Unlike regular magicite, nethicite absorbs magickal energy. This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite. All at the hands of Draklor Laboratory."

This was a dream.

This was an awful dream that she wouldn't wake up from, no that she couldn't wake up sooner from.

The true reality was one where Fran and Balthier had left. Penelo had only gotten caught in the waterway Kytes had opened up for them. If it meant this wasn't true, she would even accept that the Strahl and her wings were a beautiful dream that she could keep for herself. There was no talk of nethicite.

No talk of _Draklor Laboratory._

"So this is where they're getting the magicite." Lamont had gotten up and moved towards a wall, inspecting it closer.

She had heard that much from Ondore, from the Marquis, she knew and yet--that had been before. Before she remembered. Magicite to Nethicite. Draklor Laboratory. Doctor Cid. Six years. It had been six years and still, they would haunt her.

"Errand all attended to, then?" It was strange how Balthier's could always be picked up on by her. Did she listen out innately? It was the only rationalisation she could come to in her state.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

"No, you'll repay us _now._ We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours." That had broken Yen out. Balthier had an edge to his voice, far different to any threat he had pretended to not give before. The sight of Lamont turning to look up at Balthier as he advanced on him was one she wouldn't forget, nor how Balthier sounded, "So where did you hear this fairy tale about _nethicite?_ And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Lamont tried to move from his position, backed against the wall by Balthier, but the man was quicker. His hand shot up and placed itself by Lamont's head on the wall, halting his escape. "Tell me: who are you?"

Yen's arms wrapped around Balthier's, against the one he had used to intimidate Lamont. If he looked at her, she didn't know. If he reacted at all, she had no clue. Her body had moved. Nothing clouded her judgement when she ran towards the two and pulled his arm from its position, but she felt shame. There was a piece of her that wanted Balthier to just give Lamont peace, but it was fear. She feared to hear those answers. She feared what truths they may bring.

Such as the now apparent link she had with both Lamont and Balthier. If she found out what Lamont knew, then what? If she found out why Balthier was so worked up, _then what?_ Would she run? Would she keep running?

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!" Gradually she did lift her head, trying her best to make no eye contact with any of the party. That voice was a blight, it caused an honest reaction from her body, and it belonged to only one Bangaa, "You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you!"

"With how incapable Ba'Gamnan is with reading your signs, Balthier, I wouldn't doubt he'd be very lonely without you." Her voice was light, heard only by the two beside her, but at least she felt Balthier chuckle. It was enough to feel that, to ground herself to that sound. Enough to release his arm from her hold.

"First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money about it. I may have to wet my beak a little." Ba'Gamnan approached with three others, all with weapons of varying sizes and intrigue, but none else with Ba'Gamnan's sense for monologuing.

"Keep your snout in the through where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan." The name was practically spat back at the Bangaa, as if he wasn't aware of how unwanted he was with the current company.

"Balthier!" The way he snarled his name caused a chill to run up Yen's spine, "Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!"

Yen moved in front of Lamont, just as Vaan stepped forward to shout towards Ba'Gamnan, "Where's Penelo? We're taking her back!"

"The girl? Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!"

Nethicite hit Ba'Gamnan's face in a flash, and with it shot Lamont who scooped it back up into his hands as he ran past the bounty hunter. Balthier knocked Ba'Gamnan down for good measure and took Yen's hand, dragging her into a start to which she was thankful for. Had he not, she may not have started running as quickly as they all needed her to. In her confusion, she looked back and saw Fran leap over the fallen Bangaa, and that almost made up for the fact that they hadn't gotten Penelo back.

"After them!" Was what she heard last before they turned a corner.

"We'll not be able to take them all!" Balthier called over their thundering footsteps, "Fight who we must, leave the rest."

Desperation drove Yen to run, desperation to be far from that room (that had housed such revelations), to be far from Ba'Gamnan (who had caused the perfect stream of chaos to occur for them to happen), desperation enough to force all the power she had into her legs just to make it away. If anyone called after her, she didn't hear. All she saw was Lamont somehow still in front of her, somehow still keeping that pace when her lungs felt like they were burning.

Where he turned, so did she. So too did the party behind her, and the ones pursuing them. Should any one group lose another, that would be the end of it. Yen had picked up speed in her recklessness, she had thought nothing of what would happen were she left alone. Nothing of what would happen if she lost sight of Lamont. It was ironic that she did then, after taking a few scrapes from the skeletons they slipped by she felt no need to cure herself. The wounds could stay a while. Remind her. Stop her from forgetting.

After all that running, she had lost Lamont. After all that running, she had gotten nowhere. What had she planned to do? To ask Lamont the same questions Balthier did? To hope a twelve-year-old boy would have her rethink all she had done, over a period of time more than half his life?

It wasn't safe. She was alone until the others caught up, but it was time she used to catch her breath. Time used to compose herself, to pretend she hadn't been that frightened, shameful woman mere minutes ago.

Footsteps approached. Too light to be Ba'Gamnan's, too heavy to just be Fran. No doubt they would know that she failed to keep up if her posture and tattered appearance weren't enough of an indication, the lack of Lamont would clue the confused in.

"It would not seem they follow." Welcomed was Fran's voice, ever just, ever grounding, "We've lost them."

Balthier spoke next, using the time they had to stretch out his arms, "Much more running about with bangaa at my heels and I'm apt to give up sky pirating altogether."

Someone stepped towards her, and with the way they seemed to hesitate--it clued her into the person being Vaan before he ever spoke, "Yen, are you--"

"Lamont can't have gotten terribly far," In an instant she had spun on her heel and faced Vaan, a smile on her face, "Try as I might, running isn't my strong suit. I don't see at all how you're all such experts. Regardless, I haven't been here long. Shall we proceed?"

If anyone knew she wasn't as well as she pretended to be, they didn't say anything. They didn't _say_ anything, but Balthier's eyes were far too telling. They said enough.

Walking towards the exit felt like such a welcomed change despite it being the norm before that day. It seemed that everyone was still reeling after all that had been said in that mine, and would continue to ruminate on those words for some time. The silence wasn't unwelcomed, but the atmosphere was oppressive. Violently so.

Turns and corners threatened to bleed into one image. She was thankful that, after a time, the architecture sprung back into life and made it far easier to tell the areas apart. Knowing which way to go was all a matter of rethinking, focusing on where they came from. It hadn't taken long to find those grand stairs again. It had taken even less time to find Lamont.

With pillars in sight, the group took one for themselves. No one made a sound, for the sight they saw was peculiar indeed. Lamont drew closer to a familiar group plus one, namely that of the Judge and the Marquis with their retinue--accompanied by Penelo.

"I see you've been walking without the company of your cortege, Lord Larsa." The Judge sounded amused indeed as _Larsa_ made his way towards them. Vaan had finally caught sight of Penelo, for out of the corner of Yen's eye she saw Balthier pluck him back from being a second away from giving their position away. "We caught her wandering out of the mines. You must take care with such undesirables about."

"I was kidnapped--" Penelo tried to plead her case, in the worst company.

"Silence!"

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own..." Larsa began, walking between the two as Vaan had done previously to himself and Balthier, "then I, too, am guilty." That comment he directed at the Judge. Satisfied that his point had been made, he turned to the Marquis, "Marquis. I trust your estate can accommodate another guest?"

Mirth flashed across Ondore's features, "Why not?"

"Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." With that done, Larsa took Penelo by the hand and lead her away.

"That was unexpected." It was almost comical how taken aback Judge Ghis sounded.

The whole affair left so many questions. What Yen hated most was how her previously repressed memories were slowly revealing answers.

"What's Penelo doing? And what's the deal with that Lamont?"

The question was so innocent and yet so out of place, it struck Yen that Vaan may not find interest or even follow along with the political intrigue. What need did he have before that moment to know? Rabanastre, Dalmasca, was all he had ever known.

By that point, Judge Ghis and Marquis Ondore had left the entrance, lead by Larsa who had taken Penelo's hand. She would be safe, Yen thought. Larsa's name was known to her, she couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to, but it meant she knew Penelo would be safe with him. No wonder she hadn't recalled him before, _Lamont_ had never been a name known to her.

"That's no _Lamont."_ She was thankful Balthier had taken charge, someone had to explain things to Vaan and she was already feeling well out of her depth. The Sky Pirate strode past Vaan as they were now in the clear and joined her, Fran and Basch on the other side, "Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. Fourth son to Emperor Gramis... and brother to Vayne."

"What? That kid!?"

"Do not worry," said Fran, calmly, "I believe he will treat her well."

Balthier smirked, "Nobody knows men like Fran does." 

It actually made Yen laugh, however gently, it was a welcomed break.

"Our purposes lead the same way: to Ondore." Basch spoke with the conviction expected of a captain as he moved to walk, a decision everyone joined him in, "We must find means to approach him."

"The Marquis is channelling money to organisations opposing the Empire." Offered Balthier, "We'll start there."

They didn't walk terribly far from the entrance to the Lhusu Mines but it felt like enough. With stairs and height between them, Basch spoke once more, "Marquis Ondore announced my execution two years ago. If news of my arrival were to spread, the Marquis may find his position compromised."

"It would place him in a rather precarious situation..." Yen trailed off in absent thought, her gaze shifting from Basch to Balthier who piped up next.

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the Empire. They won't be thrilled to discover that rumours of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated." One could hear the plan formulating itself on the tip of Balthier's tongue, "If we were to raise a clamour to that effect, we might just get their attention."

"Nothin' to it!" Vaan chimed in, raring at the chance to do something, it seemed. "I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout _this?"_ She should have known he would do something fun when such emphasis was placed in his words. There Vaan stood, smaller, thinner and younger than everyone present. With confidence he raised his right arm and waved it about, his left hand landing on his hip proudly as he proclaimed: "I'm Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!" People around them looked towards him with keen interest, and still, he had the cheek to meekly ask, "Well? Whaddaya think?"

"That certainly qualifies as a clamour." It was acceptance from Balthier, but he didn't at all sound pleased about it. "All right, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh? Oh, and the more people around to witness your little performance, the better. If we're going to reach the Marquis, it's up to you. We'll be waiting here, if you need us."

Without so much as another question, Vaan ran off. Yen smiled fondly at the sight and sat upon a nearby box. "Dastardly. You know as well as I, the Parijanah are appointed by the Marquis. He'll have no trouble creating a clamour, and causing trouble all in the span of minutes."

"You don't sound at all surprised, Minstrel." She didn't protest to the name now. It was her nickname it seemed, he had used Yen once and must not have liked the sound. He caught her sight, he demanded it even and caused her to straighten up when he approached. In her reaction, she had imagined Balthier faltering in his advance, though there was no reason for him to. She watched as his hands rose up and felt him touch her cheek. It took a second to accept he wasn't cupping her cheek, he was looking over whatever cuts were present after her blitz through the Lhusu mines, "Bal--"

"You've done quite a number on yourself."

The statement was tinged with something. The way his eyes scanned over her face, ignoring her own inquisitive ones, struck her. The ability to speak was lost, lost somewhere in Balthier's features, she had to recall what was going on. Who she was with. What had happened.

"Small nicks, skeletons have no allegiance to where they come from, it seems. Can I not join Sir Basch? His scar makes him look quite distinguished."

Still, he looked over her features, over the wounds, whatever it was he wanted to find she was torn between wanting it over with, and wanting to feel this for a little longer, "And have these cuts mar your pretty face? Perish the thought. How will I ever sleep at night?"

"Soundly, I imagine. Really, Balthier. They'll heal."

"Then play me a song." That was when his touch left her cheeks. Longing. The chill her skin felt brought about longing for his touch, how warm it had felt, "We've time to kill, why not with your talents?"

The meaning was there. He wanted a song of healing, of rest, a song that would cure her minor wounds while passing it off as passing the time until word of Vaan reached them. She knew, she stared to have him understand that, but still did as suggested. It should be fine, she reasoned, it should be completely fine for her to play. Larsa was gone, Vaan was keeping any eyes and ears busy, surely this would be within her ability?

Other people being around never bothered her. Before Tomaj allowed her to play in the Sandsea, before the Imperials begun to cause a fuss around Rabanastre, before the Battle of Nalbina Fortress, she had played in the streets. To any who would listen. As she had then, as she would have were she not restricted, Yen took her lute from her hip and played a song. Cure came to her, with its calming strums in soothing waves. Despite herself, or rather because she was in need of something she missed, Yen hummed along and closed her eyes to fully immerse herself. Her voice had always enhanced her spells, no matter what it was it was made stronger by the vocal accompaniment.

Cure was no different. She hoped that Fran, Balthier and Basch each would feel refreshed were they unharmed, she hoped that they would be healed enough should they have been, but most of all she wished for the tune to resonate with them. That her song would reach out to some emotion for them. All else could melt away, everything she had ever wanted wished for, feared, it could cease to be for the time she played. It suited her just fine.

Truly she missed the singing, there had never been a need for powerful magicks when she lined walkways and the Sandsea with music. When you played for entertainment, casting hadn't been a requirement. Gradually the song came to a close, Yen having found the strength to end the piece once it had become playing for playing's sake. There was silence in the immediate area, there was only the busting normality of the rest of Bhujerba going on around them.

Her eyes opened. Unconsciously they scanned over the people around them who she noted had seemed to lean towards her, to listen to this break from their routines. None clapped, not like the way she was received within the Sandsea, but nods of recognition and thanks were sent her way, to which she smiled in return. Another look, this time over her party. Fran looked to be in top performance, she seemed to have wanted to listen too, as had Basch, and perhaps had naturally closed their eyes; it was Balthier who stood out. Only he who seemed to have watched her openly during the whole display.

They regarded one another. Green staring into grey-blue. The look in them was one she hadn't thought to place, not until too long a moment had passed. He had gotten something from her. The actual thought wasn't one she could glean, the actual emotion wasn't one she could discern, but she figured out that much. Had it been something as simple as having gotten her to do as he wanted, healing herself? She may never know with the mind of the man before her, but it became known to her that they had taken too much time when a man stumbled into the area and begun to talk to his friends rather loudly, apparently not caring too much--or his breathless state made it difficult to whisper.

"They've rounded up someone claiming to be the dead Captain Basch!" His fervour was noted but disregarded by his comrades yet it did nothing to his spirit, "No, it's true! I heard they were carting him off to the Cloudborne!"

"Yeah right. The Marquis lied and Captain Basch the traitor has been roaming around for two years and not a single person has recognised him." It was clear that his friends didn't heed his words, but Yen did.

Meeting Balthier's eyes once more, all trace of whatever she had seen before gone, the four of them went on the move. Between them, finding the Cloudborne wasn't at all an issue. It had a different feel to the Sandsea, a far different layout, and upon noticing the door just off from the bar. A back room for their activities. There was a commotion, they heard voices speak before they managed to get closer, 

"I knew he weren't no captain!" The voice carried out of the basement room towards the group, at the very least it let them know they were going in the right direction, "That was a mean trick to be playing."

"If at trickery it ended, it would end well enough." It was another voice now, local to Bhujerba by his accent, and from how he spoke he felt to be the leader of this band of people, "But why this boy, and why Captain Ronsenburg? An explanation is due, and I will hear it. The Empire's hounds grow passing bold indeed."

Balthier strode out of the hiding place, leading everyone to follow along, "A shame if they learnt the Marquis trafficked with the likes of you. Agents masquerading as guides. A hideout at the back of a tavern. Not exactly earning high marks for originality, are we?"

"Now you've done it!" It was the first voice, belonging to a bangaa who stood behind Vaan and so closest to them. He moved advanced on them, his focus on Balthier, before their leader called out.

"Wait!" That was when Basch decided to stand forward. "So Basch fon Ronsenburg does yet live. I knew there must be more to it, but to find you at the end of this tale..." The man chuckled, "Ah, to see the Marquis's face when he learns of it."

"I should like nothing more." Agreed Basch. "I would meet him and see for myself."

"How say you, my lord?"

Yen looked toward who the man had turned to and saw one of those who had accompanied the Marquis on his inspection with Judge Ghis. "There is little to be said. I shall arrange a meeting with the Marquis. We shall expect you at the estate."

One can always trust that Vaan will cause a big enough of a stir for an outcome like that. To think that going around pretending to be someone you're not would have others believe it, so long as you were confident with your lies who would doubt? The Marquis's estate was as direct as everything, and with her own interest in the aesthetic of the home Yen knew the way without any indicators. Those magicite wings of Bhujerba's were stunning, as wings always had been.

Two Bhujerba Sainikah stood in the way, blocking the road to the estate to all who had no reason to approach. The man on the left regarded the group and quickly spoke, "Haa, we've been expecting you. His Excellency the Marquis is otherwise occupied until sunset. Please, I will show you to a place where you may wait in comfort."

 

     Night fell. The estate was just as grand as she had always thought it would be, guarded by those wings.

A minute or so had passed since the group had entered from the foyer into the office. Knowing all too well what the conversation would focus on, would need to, no-one said a word as Basch broke from the party and stood at the end of the desk, ready to speak when prompted.

Marquis Halim Ondore IV sat behind his desk, his hands resting on the arms of his chair as everyone remained in silence. He was thinking, Yen assumed, thinking of what Basch's appearance meant, what he could be doing here, everything, She didn't pretend to know what would be going on through a ruler's head, but the Marquis had always been for his people. No doubt his thoughts turned to them in moments like this too.

"Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg." That distinct Bhujerban accent caught the room and all in it, "It was not so very long ago that I had announced you had been executed."

"And that is the only reason I draw breath." Basch was plain with his words and quick to answer. There was not an ounce of hesitation about him.

The Marquis laced his fingers together and leant forward, resting his hands against his desk, "So you are the sword he's strung above my head. Vayne has left not a thing to chance. And?"

"A leader of the Resistance has fallen into Imperial hands. A woman by the name of Amalia. I would rescue her, but I need your help."

"This Resistance leader--" Once more he sat straight, hands now falling on his lap, "this Amalia. She must be very important." Basch only placed a hand against his chest and bowed slightly. Ondore stood from his seat, wasting no time, "You understand I've my position to consider."

"Would you let us see Larsa?" Vaan jogged forward before Yen or Balthier could catch him, earning a sigh from the latter. "He's got my friend with him."

Having moved to the right Ondore looked at Vaan for what felt like the first time, "I'm afraid you're too late." The cane the Marquis used was placed in front of him as both hands remained on top of its head, "Lord Larsa's cortege has already rejoined the Imperial detachment. I am told they will depart for Rabanastre upon the arrival of the fleet this eventide."

She sensed it, heard it, before anything else. A slight shimmer--no, that wasn't the word. It sounded like bells, no more like tiny trinkets jingling--hitting against one another to create that jingle. A deep breath was taken in by her, at some point, her eyes had closed. The length of time she was silent must have been a while for she felt a hand against her shoulder and it caused her to return. 

"Back with us, are you?"

"Oh, yes... apologies, Balthier. I thought I heard something." A smile was offered, to show that things were okay, "Silly. Thank you, I should pay attention."

Evidently, that had been the time to return. In the time they had stolen to speak, Vaan had decided to try and march out of the estate without a word. As quickly as his touch had come it left her, instead he grabbed Vaan to keep him where everyone could see him.

"What are we waiting for!?" He struggled against Balthier, and it occurred to Yen that the little hero thought to try and go back to Rabanastre then and there to find Penelo.

"For you to calm down." The Spy Pirate had no help from Fran, or Yen really, against the feisty dreamer.

"Captain Ronsenburg." Though she loved Vaan, hearing the Marquis call to Basch stole all her attention, "Surely the exigencies of position are not lost on you. Why indeed, you should find the enemy's chains an easy burden to bear."

 _"Balthier."_ She breathed his name out, fear lacing every syllable. They had to join the fleet? The Imperials? To have Amalia back they would need to go right into the lion's den, and that thought scared her.

Whatever Balthier saw on her face, or heard in her voice, he had gone towards Basch in seconds. "Wait!"

"Sorry. Can't be helped." Basch drew his sword, right then and there. There was no movement, no need to play beyond that.

"Summon the guard!" The Marquis ordered and they came, surrounding and restraining every one of them. Despite the struggles, both performed and intentional by some, they would not cease, "They're to be taken to Judge Ghis."

It was for Basch, it was to help stop Vayne in some way, those were the things she tried to tell herself to stop her heart from beating quite so violently. Fear made that impossible. Fear made her stop thinking at all, and to just accept that this was it.

Hopefully they would be able to get Penelo and Amalia back, through it all. 


	8. In the Belly of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party uses a situation to their advantage.

Shackled and abducted to an Imperial airship wasn't how Yen had envisioned the day going, but the Fates had always given her the opposite of what she desired. It had been a running theme through her life, whenever she fully realised how much she liked something the opposite would happen.

Yen loved to be free, shackles felt far too ironic.

Imperial soldiers armed with spears escorted them around. It was stifling. Suffocating. Yen could only stare at Basch's back to stay focused on something constant while she attempted to not hyperventilate. Gods, she was a mess. Was it the number of Imperials? Surely not, there was a great number in Rabanastre. Her eyes flickered towards the open sky during their march. So close. It was awful to know she would be flying again without the means to enjoy it.

Then her eyes fell on the thing she had been trying to not look at and she knew that must be part of the reason. The _Dreadnought Leviathan._ Such a huge airship could swallow others up, had it been a living thing. Instead, she thought of the Strahl and all her beauty. She imagined her unique look, her beautiful everything darting around the huge beast as they were lead to a lift and loaded onto a smaller airship for the sole purpose of delivering them to the Dreadnought Leviathan.

Deep breathes. Yen reminded herself to take deep breathes to keep herself grounded as Basch's back had. It was faint, light, but in those moments where she actively reminded herself to breathe, she felt fingers trace against her lower back. It was Balthier, he was the one attached behind her, and she couldn't be more grateful. Yet another thing she would need to thank the man for, the thought of how well he could read her never once sacred her. In fact, it was only when she realised how often he did save her like this that she realised he could and was astounded by how little she hated it.

The interior of the Dreadnought Leviathan was almost bigger than she expected, which she found strange considering the sheer size of the beast. In her anxiety she thought that the airship may be able to crush Bhujerba simply by landing on it, there was no place at all for this monster to rest her body and it made clear why they had to be transported to her via another airship. She was colossal, her interior cold. The whites and blues that made up her colour scheme made her feel so detached from it all, so unlike the Strahl.

Then at once, for as long as they had been walking, they ended up at some doors. The guards lined them up in front of the door, a way she guessed they would use to better watch their actions. The doors made up the whole entrance, the whole of what would be the wall. Transparent save for the design that seemed to have the sole purpose of obscuring their view into the room. They parted, sliding open on either side to reveal what was waiting for them.

"The prisoners, my lord."

The guard could have said anything and it wouldn't have registered. For all the contraptions and expensive machinery that lined the other side of the room, all that truly stood out was Judge Ghis and Amalia who stood with their backs to the entrance.

She did after that and though Yen heard her gasp, the shock on Amalia's face would have rendered the need obsolete. They were lead closer to her, to Judge Ghis, and it was then that her shock turned to hate focused on one sole entity.

"Majesty--"

Not a single person had a chance to accept the title, as resolute as Basch had sounded in the beginning all else had been cut from his lips with a slap courtesy of Amalia. Basach took it, even were his hands useable Yen knew he would have accepted it. Amalia didn't stop there, "After what you've done! How dare you! You're supposed to be dead!"

Majesty meant only one thing. Why shouldn't it? Basch's fate had been a fabrication, it made sense that the Princess's would also. The execution had been out of gain, having the Marquis announce her suicide effectively made it impossible for her to reclaim her throne without proof of who she was.

"Come now, come now. Have you forgotten your manners?" Like a child who needed to be included, Judge Ghis too joined the little reunion. "This is hardly the courtesy due the late Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca."

"Princess?" Vaan's outburst had Yen look towards the three, and upon seeing the almost comical shock on Balthier's face and the small tells on Fran's, it appeared they had only just come to realise it.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station. No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"The resistance." _Ashelia's_ correction came as swiftly as it had before, all that time ago in the Garamsythe Waterway.

"His Excellency the Consul asks the ministry of the dethroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca." Judge Ghis sounded as if he were reading from a script, or more accurately spouting prepared lines to feed them upon arrival, "Those who foster instability and unrest, who claim royal blood without proof, they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"Can't imagine there would be." Yen murmured to herself.

"I will not play puppet to Vayne." Ashelia struck down his threat with resolution, and despite the helmet, it was clear that the two were glaring at one another.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task." Basch finally spoke again and all attention was on him, "Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance. It is your birthright: the Dusk Shard. It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it."

"Wait." The Princess's expression was unreadable at that moment, but all became clear when she continued, "You took my father's life! Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty: yes."

"Stop being so stubborn!" Vaan moved to the side of Basch with a shout, "Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed."

"Don't interrupt!" Curt and abrupt, Ashelia glared at Vaan.

Then Yen heard it. A hum.

"No disrespect, Majesty, but I..." All eyes fell on her then, and though she didn't shrink from it all confusion did make her feel out of her depth, "Can you all hear that?" Everyone seemed to catch it then. She caught the sight of eyes darting around to locate the sound, but there was no need. She had pinned down the source, "Vaan?"

Heeding her call he patted himself down as much as possible, hindered somewhat by the shackles, but he must have felt it. Heard it. Not long after he begun he pulled that magicite from his pocket and suddenly Basch and Balthier both had crowded around him.

"Vaan. That stone." There was urgency in Basch's voice. Yen bit her lip--there was no way and yet, knowing their luck, they had done something absolutely damaging.

The boy looked up from the stone, between the two adults who gathered around him and Yen, "It was in the palace treasure."

"Well, well." Balthier had caught on, how couldn't he?

Judge Ghis almost roared with laughter, "Splendid! You've brought the Stone with you! This spares us a great deal of trouble."

Ashelia had no chance to move. A guard came from behind and instantly restrained her as Judge Ghis held out his hand towards Vaan, but that didn't stop her from shouting an order, "Don't give it to him!"

Face with a dilemma Vaan looked towards Yen and Balthier, and while Yen was too focused on the magicite Balthier's response was a slight shrug of his shoulders. What else could they do, in truth? Fran did nod from behind them, encouraging the boy.

"You have to promise," He turned back to look at Ghis while he spoke, sounding as serious as he could, "no executions."

Ghis took the magicite from Vaan's outstretched hands and appeared to regard the stone, "A Judge's duty is to the law." Yen tensed up at the words, inhaling sharply. Whatever fear she still had for Judges was going to lose to anger, and oh how it had been years since then. Ghis turned on his heel and marched away with the magicite, "Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately."

Yen couldn't move. Too much contact with this Judge reminded her too much of what she had left behind. It was enough for the guards to take her immobility as obstinance, enough for them to shove her head down and push her towards the others. Balthier caught her as best he could as she stumbled, made difficult by both the shackles and guards watching their movements. Had it been a mistake to look up at him? It had stopped her very heart.

Concern. Amusement. Somehow they all danced on his features and somehow none of it truly touched her. She could feel his hands holding her but she wasn't there. She was back _then,_ back in her six-year home. Back in Arcades. Back trailing behind a back that would always call her by her full name, always include her despite who she was. Always make her feel like she belonged.

It was _him._ For an instant his name flashed in her mind, his face wanted to appear more in her mind, her mouth moved to say a name held so dearly to her heart, but she bit her lip. After years of running, how could she see anyone again? How could she see him? Balthier gave her a look and all she had to offer was a smile. It seemed she had repressed it all for too long, now it wished to haunt her with the few good things she ever had. Though she smiled she took her hands from his hold, she did her best to ignore how she read his touch as tender.

It was her heart projecting. It wasn't fair to Balthier if she simply did that because she missed _him._

Balthier motioned for her to walk in front, in reply she did her best to bow and was thankful to see him respond in kind despite her previous gesture. It was better to remain silent for the moment. She was distracted, she knew, but being locked up again didn't suit her. It never had. Cages and chains unnerved her, ever since she was a child. It developed into a dislike for cool jewellery, anything that could become cold. Childish, she knew, but with everything coming back it was difficult not to think.

The thoughts needed to cease. She needed to be in the present. None of them were going to remain inside this airship. Her mind focused on the way in which they were walking, focused on recalling every turn, every room. Every now and then she would glance at Balthier, and every now and then she would know he knew what she was doing. She knew there was no way he wouldn't do something, she wanted to be prepared for that, and still, she wanted to call him a name that wasn't his. 

"So you were carrying it all along." Basch's voice was somewhat solemn as he walked beside Vaan, she could understand that. He had been given a task by the man many thought he murdered and had been denied the chance to complete it, "The Fates jest."

"Tell these Fates of yours to leave me out." Balthier's quip came with annoyance, one she couldn't help but add to.

"Or, Sir Basch, could you inform them that I've a strongly worded letter I'd like to give them?"

"Keep quiet!" Unamused the guards shouted out to the three who held the rear now.

"There was nothing else that I could do. You know that." Reasoned Basch, his eyes flickering between Balthier and Yen.

"Oh, I understand." Though Balthier's tone showed anything but care for his excuse, "Honour, duty, and all that. I still can't believe that was the Princess."

"I can't believe you came to the realisation after myself, Balthier." Yen grinned up at the sky pirate, whatever remark he was about to hit her with was lost behind another order barked from a guard.

"I said keep quiet!"

In a flash Balthier grabbed a hold of the spear the guard sliced down upon the three and tugged him forward, which allowed Basch to slam his shackled hands down on the guard's back. The commotion was rightly loud enough to draw the attention of the guard in front, which Fran took advantage of and promptly kicked that guard's head from behind. A third struggle met Yen's ears. She turned and had the delight of watching the fourth guard knock out the third. He removed his helmet and stood before them, an act that Balthier wanted to react to. Basch placed a hand on his shackles and stepped toward the man.

"The Marquis has been busy."

"Not lightly did I beg his aid." The man replied. He closed the distance between himself and Basch and gravely continued even as he unshackled him, "Listen, it has been two full years. I alone have kept Her Majesty safely hidden. I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust nobody."

Yen took those moments to try and open Vaan's shackles, a task which she had unexpected success. Vaan moved to help with hers, only to have Balthier take over with a far too teasing raise of his eyebrow when the boy started to protest.

"You did your duty." Basch consoled his friend, "And mine for me."

"I'm getting her out. I need your help."

"Of course."

"His name's Vossler." Vaan had leant over to Yen once she had her hands back, perhaps happy to be the one explaining things to her instead of it being the other way around. She gave Balthier a smile in thanks, and at Vaan's almost haughty tone, "I met him back in Rabanastre, he's with Basch and the insurgence."

"I see, I see." With a grin, she messed up Vaan's hair. "Thank you, great Vaan. It's good to know who we've partnered with for a spell."

Though he accepted the praise, he did push her hand from his head and jump back from her to create distance, "Leave it at the thanks next time!"

"You know I make no promises."

At that, Vaan grinned, "You sure act like you do."

All she could do was shake her head at the comment. There was no doubt in her mind that she cared for Vaan, for Penelo, Kytes, Johm, Reks--all of them. She knew she did. There was just that tiny voice that told her it wasn't enough. Caring for them wouldn't make up for anything, as if that had been her goal to begin with.

\--Larsa was about the same age, wasn't he?

"Daydreaming, at a time like this? You do seem the type."

"Comparing your airships, Balthier." Did he know? She did wonder if he could sense what she was thinking and if he could sense when she needed to be reeled back. She did her best not to question it, to instead be thankful. She shot a playful look at the sky pirate, grateful to see a smirk on his own face.

"Ah. From Minstrel to Critic. What verdict have you come to? Don't leave me in suspense." He had come up beside her then, his spot beside her almost, she did love that it felt like she could centre herself with their conversations. No matter what was going on around them.

"My verdict, my good pirate, is that I enjoy the _Strahl_ far more than this hulking behemoth."

"Too right, I had never doubted your taste, Minstrel."

"You won't pretend to? What mysteries am I to have if you can read all of me?" Mock shock filled her tone, her smile both ruined and added to her little routine. Who would expect him to go along with it, when he seemed to have another angle?

"You have your share of mysteries, it's the _unravelling_ we ought to come to." Knowing. His smile was full of answers to questions she asked, ignored, and shied away from.

Larsa knew her. She knew Larsa. That was a fact, that was a question that had been given no time to breathe before the revelation came. This? She had already been seeing Balthier as someone he wasn't, someone she wanted to see, looks like that--smiles like the one he had given her--they gave her hope for something she shouldn't. Balthier couldn't be him. She knew exactly where he was, who he was with.

To think, he had gotten there at such a young age too.

"Wait. A word of caution before we set out." Vossler had called for everyone's attention, seemingly finding it fit to let them in on some information he had due to his cover. He gestured to his left, to a hallway that had beams of red light shooting from both sides, crossing with one another, "See that red web of light spanning the passageway? It is a mechanism to detect intruders within the ship. Break one of those beams and an alarm will sound, summoning the guard. The alarm should cease after a time, but it's better to avoid drawing unnecessary attention. Come, Her Majesty awaits."

Much like the mines, or in fact on a far greater scale, the _Dreadnought Leviathan's_ halls winded and intersected with grace and ease known only to a madman. Yen had mapped what she thought useful, it had been the only idea to rise up among the chaos, and as quickly as it had come it was rendered useless. Ashelia. What point was there in returning to a _Judge_ when Ashelia was what everything rested on? She may hate Basch, she may hate the idea of teaming up with thieves from before, but the fate of all was far greater than that.

Yen couldn't imagine the weight that fell upon the young would-be queen's shoulders.

As daunting a task as navigating the Dreadnought felt, with Vossler manning the helm there was hardly the need to. It had been good that the Marquis had managed to get him aboard, good to have someone seemingly better equipped on their side. It wasn't that there were so many ways to turn, in the end, the task was not turning quickly down those hallways and running through those alarms. Wherever there were guards, there was a way to go. The whites of the walls blended far too seamlessly into the same image that upon reaching stairs and going down, the sight of drab colours astonishingly felt like a gift.

Everyone moved as one, attacking when needed, but it didn't take long after that. Though the colour had returned to its original palette, it seemed dimmer in a sense. A few more turns, a few more times of narrowly missing beams, and they were faced with an unassuming room save for the three guards who patrolled in front of two doors. Their own entrance caused a commotion, drawing the guards towards them and in a twist of fate found more behind them.

An ambush of sorts that none had expected.

"Fear not their numbers! Take down the leaders, and the others will follow!" Vossler commanded. A way to rally everyone's spirits in such a circumstance. All drew their weapons, all stood ready for combat. Fran with her nimble legs had managed to dodge around the ambush to stand away from it all, now Yen needed to do the same. What opening could she possibly take?

"This way, Minstrel!"

Without hesitation, her body turned to meet Balthier as the two then made towards the side of this encounter just to keep away from the melee fighters. The two shared a smile and fell into a familiar routine: She would buff, move onto magicks after doing so, and he would provide cover for all he could. They finally had a middle split of ranged fighters and otherwise, and though their enemies didn't think to accommodate them in much the same way, it was covered.

After all the skeletons and bats in the Mines, more predictable Imperial enemies felt like a nice break though they packed a harder sort of punch.

"Oh!" Yen couldn't help but exclaim once she caught sight of it, so sudden was the sound in fact that Balthier had followed after her and peered over her shoulder as she bent down and grabbed the item she saw.

"Something interesting?"

"Useful, more like. This lovely little key--and oh, _look._ How adorable, they've written what it's for on the surface." Yen cooed, showing the _No. 1 Brig Key_ to Balthier and the rest of her comrades with a smile. "Mostly likely for here, hmm? A princess would be kept in the No. 1 Brig, after all."

"You almost sound as if you have experience with the matter."

"With how people who dub themselves as important name things? I would think it a skill everyone has, innately." Yen answered flippantly, dodging the question as she felt he would. He wanted answers and it seemed he would ask in situations that would provide him even the slightest of hints. The key was handed over to Vossler, a smile sent to Basch just in muted appreciation, from how Ashelia had reacted to seeing the Captain it was better to have the man who stated he had been with her for the two years all others thought her dead.

It was used on the door on the right of the wall before them to expected success. As they looked through the doors to find the Princess, Yen noticed Vaan lag behind and enter the room right to the entrance. Peeking around the doorway she watched as he held up another key in his hand and jumped upon noticing her. Covering himself he jogged over, showing off his new find to the woman.

"Look, it says _Systems Access Key._ Think it'll be useful?" Vaan asked, showing her the words on the keycard. Honestly, couldn't he stay with the group for a moment? Though she doubted this would be a detriment.

"I think your sticky little fingers will both get us in trouble, and save us. Come along, we'll show the others."

Ashelia sat stiffly upon the apparent makeshift bed in silence, that was enough to see through the door, the moment the device made its whirring sound and allowed everyone to enter she shot up and moved to receive them.

"You are unharmed." A statement, not a question. Vossler, it sounded, had assessed her even as they all moved towards the princess.

"Vossler, I--" Ashelia stumbled, or perhaps felt dizzy, for Vossler reacted quick enough in his aid that she neither fell nor hit anything. He righted her as her hand touched her forehead for a spell.

"Majesty!"

She didn't reply instantly. Instead, Yen watched as she lightly touched Vossler's arm and gave him a nod in reassurance first, "It's nothing. I'll be fine." Basch came to Vossler's side then, and Yen thought she didn't need to see his face when Ashelia's hatred was so apparent on her own, "You."

"Come on, come on! Let's go!" Vaan ushered, "What are you waiting for? Penelo's still out there!"

"We should hurry." Balthier called from the doorway, "They won't be long."

"Time constraints, then?" Yen mused as she too moved to the door, glancing out from beside Fran who stood on the opposite side.

"We'll talk later." Vossler reasoned with Ashelia. It took but a moment for her to accept the facts and nod.

It took not even two steps back into the central block in which they were ambushed for the alarm to sound. Yen looked around the area for some form of life, for anything or anyone that could be relaying their movements to that awful Judge. Awful Judge. As if there were _good_ ones.

"Majesty, we will cut you a path." Basch declared without so much as blinking.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" Ashelia proclaimed vehemently, her eyes bore into Basch's side.

"Yet trust his sword we must, traitor or no. I see no other way." Vossler explained in a concise manner, a way that seemed to work with how the Princess halted her verbal assault on Basch, "We track back, commandeer a ship, and make our escape."

No-one needed him to repeat himself.

There was one thought, and it was as Vossler commanded. Thanks to the alarm there were no beams of red light, nor would they have posed some form of threat. A blessing in disguise, that alarm. It made the journey far more direct. It was only because of that fact that their paths crossed with two others.

"Larsa! Penelo!" Yen called out to the two, relieved to see them both. Penelo who had become so dear, and Larsa who she had only allowed herself to remember. He must have felt it too. There was a flash of something across his eyes by how there was little difference in how she called out their names.

They had stopped upon hearing her. Penelo looked at her and though she saw her happiness, there was someone she wanted to see more. Yen understood that perfectly well. She must have found his face then, for the way her shoulders relaxed looked as if she had been holding herself together until then. "Vaan!" Her hand released Larsa's, and the two friends who had been wanting to see one another stumbled together into an embrace.

"It's okay," Vaan assured, "We're okay."

Larsa walked over to them then, and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she noticed how he stood just slightly closer to her as he addressed Ashelia, "Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." His attention then turned to Vossler, "You are Captain Azelas. You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do."

"You would let us leave knowing who we are?" It was a question Vossler couldn't bear to leave unanswered.

"Lady Ashe," Begun Larsa, "By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we will see what it unravels. This is our chance. We must see this through, and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and for the good of the Empire."

It was strange to feel proud of someone you had no familial relationship to, who you had not seen in six years, but Yen was. She knew she was. She was proud of the man Larsa would grow up to be, and the makings he showed already. There was silence save the alarm as all took in Larsa's words, one that was finally broken by Ashe:

"Very well, then."

"Thanks, _Lamont."_ Vaan laid the emphasis on with some form of pressure, it had been enough to cause the younger boy to spin around to address Vaan properly.

"I must apologise." Whether Vaan accepted that or not remained to be seen, and wasn't given time. Larsa made way over to Penelo, reaching into his pocket as he spoke, "Penelo, for you." Out came the nethicite. The one that had sparked her memories, the one that had her remember all she longed for and wished to erase. "May it bring you good fortune."

"Thanks." Penelo's response was shy, and it was with Vaan's confusion and evident awkwardness over the scene before him that made Yen ignore the nethicite for the moment and laugh at the sight.

Larsa strode over to Vossler then, apparently content with that much, "Let us go."

A moment was shared between Basch and Vossler. The two captains regarded one another and nodded, affirming something silent--or perhaps something intangible as their bonds--but it ended as quickly as it came. The duo of Vossler and Larsa turned down one hallway, and the new party dived down the one opposite. An airship was what they needed. The only way to leave this beast of an airship and be away from the stench of Judges for a while longer. A battle for time. That was what it had become. The sooner they reached their goal, the less likely they were to enter combat with a plethora of Imperial soldiers.

The sky. Yen could see it through the door ahead, a slither and yet enough to wipe doubt and apprehension from her heart. The door actually opened. That in itself should have been a warning. They all burst through the door upon an empty platform--save for the single figure who stood upon the extended pathway.

Judge Ghis stood poised, prepared, his weapons drawn and still, he strode along the pathway in an almost leisurely manner that seemed to always accompany his voice, "Such a great shame. I must confess: I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca."

Guards funnelled in from the closing doors behind them. Another trap, another ambush.

"No matter." Ghis continued to speak as if all was as he presumed, drawing ever closer to them as he stepped on the platform, "We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." Magick collected above his raised right hand. It festered. Grew. A ringing sound. God, there was such a loud ringing sound, did no-one hear it? Yen had to look around at the others, an action that caught Balthier's attention at least, but the sound became too much. Attempting to be discreet she pressed her thumbs against her temples, grateful to feel hands on her shoulders, grateful for the support.

"As for you, my dear..." Ghis still spoke. She could hear him through the ringing. She saw light above them from how it reflected on the ground. His magick. She needed to move, they all needed to-- "the Empire requires you no more!"

Shatter.

The ringing stopped.

Blue specs shimmered around them and coalesced into one singular space. Slowly Yen raised her head and saw it. The nethicite. Larsa's gift to Penelo shone a vibrant blue in her hand. Lightly Yen touched a hand Balthier had placed on her shoulders to steady her, but his focus was elsewhere. As was her own, enough that her eyes hadn't left the nethicite through that gesture.

"What was that?" Penelo asked in wonder.

"The nethicite." Whenever Balthier spoke of nethicite it felt to be barbed. His tone, his gaze, all of it refused the notion of it at his core. This time she felt it, in how his hands held her shoulders just that little bit tighter.

"Absorbed the Mist... the magick." Yen's own voice was soft, her aversion to nethicite mirroring Balthier's with other emotions coupled with her headache had left her unguarded.

Ashe ran toward Ghis then. Though she made the move, he spoke, "Your Majesty does not disappoint! Ever quick to spurn an honourable surrender, as was your father."

"You know nothing of my father!" Pain and anguish filled her voice, her stance.

There had never been a thought to avoid a fight. How could there be?

Without a word Balthier tugged Yen back, the action was enough to snap her out of whatever trance she had been in. It was only then that she realised her vision had begun to solely focus on the nethicite.

It was cruel to have Penelo join such a fight, yet there was nothing Yen could do to stop it. Her heart made the decisions for her. _Protect._ She would cast protect, and despite her emotional turmoil, she would not sing. First, it was cast on Balthier, then Penelo, then Ashe. It was only after the song was finished that she accepted her priorities had been askew, but that was not a debate to have with her heart in the midst of battle.

A shot by her head alerted her to an incoming Imperial, just in time for even Yen to dodge. It would be the task of the ranged fighters, it seemed, to keep the flanking Imperials off everyone's back as they focused on Ghis.

Penelo cried out in pain. All of Yen's attention returned there. _Cure._ She thought Cure and played, she thought of what her idol would think were she to hear her playing now. The mistakes she must be making. The mistakes she would make. Once her song had ended she sidestepped away from the last two guards who had collected together. There should have been a question, and yet there was not. _Fire._ Heat blazed within her, aiding her strums, testing her, prodding her.

Judge Ghis roared in pain and she knew she had made her second mistake.

He was not fast, by any means. It was that he reacted sooner, that his swiftness was due to his armour while hers was natural. His hand gripped her neck, he lifted her from the ground. Desperate was she for air and yet that was overpowered by her need to not drop her lute. Her legs kicked, both at him and in a feeble attempt to find some surface to relieve her neck of this tension.

"Yen!" Vaan's voice. She knew it was him, who else could it possibly be?

She knew who she wanted to hear call to her.

"I know you."

Ghis's voice sent a disgusting shiver down her spine. It suggested something. He stressed every word and the implication made her uncomfortable.

He couldn't.

There was no way.

 _"Melody._ How auspicious. To think I would find you here."

No one had called her that in six years. Her nickname, the one her mother called her. The one her father adopted. Tainted. Ghis knowing it was bad, _wrong._

_This was all wrong._

Her body crashed against the ground. Abrupt and painful, yet not as painful as the fire in her throat. She feared, what if there was damage? What if it hurt to speak, to sing? What would she do then? Instinctively she hugged her lute to her chest. Ghis's helmet had crashed beside her, yet it did nothing to take her attention. How far did she need to run? Should she have fled to the skies, the seas? What would have kept people from knowing her?

"We've secured an Atomos. Come!" Vossler. That had been his voice, no?

"An Atomos?" Balthier had come beside her, helped her up. She noticed his eyes dart to her neck and she used every ounce of her will power to stop herself from hugging him. An embrace, she felt desperate for one. It wasn't fair on Balthier to take one from him. Perhaps he knew she was in need of comfort, and that there was no time. He kept her close to him instead and continued his little complaint, though he made sure to move with Yen when they ran, "All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man."

"So I can fly it then?" Vaan asked after Balthier.

"Are you mad?" It was Fran's reply that made Yen laugh lightly, in spite of the pain.

She removed herself from Balthier's hold, his eyes beseeched her for something now and she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him now, after all this, but there was fear. Fear of the unknown. Gently her now cool fingers touched her neck, her other hand holding up a single finger to ask for him to wait.

It would have to, just as her own crisis needed to wait until they were in the clear.

The sprint towards the Atomos in question was a workout, far beyond what anyone needed after that battle but it was needed. Everyone scrambled aboard, and with the single set of controls, Balthier hadn't needed to say a word. Yen watched as Fran wordlessly sat in control, and felt her hand being tugged over to a chair as she was made to sit.

"Balthier--"

"Don't protest, you took quite a beating and you and I both know you'd rather save your voice." The Sky Pirate kneeled before her and examined her neck. Her eyes fluttered to a close, his fingers checked her so deftly that she hardly felt any pressure. The cool relief was beyond welcomed after the heat of Ghis's gloved palm. That thought made her eyes open. Glad was she that Balthier's was the face she saw. She must have looked at him a certain way, she thought, for he knocked her chin up with a tiny force that barely warranted any play anger, "Rest. I know I thing or two, take it as _Doctor's orders."_

That phrase struck her.

"Can't we go faster?" Penelo asked anxiously as she leant over Fran, her eyes frantically searching the controls at the viera's command. It stole Yen from pursuing whatever thread had appeared before her at that moment.

"Not yet." Fran's reply was simple and couldn't be questioned.

Their ascent was slow, without a hint of haste. Yen allowed her eyes to gaze out at the sky and noted the sheer amount of airships around them. This Atomos left the nest and mixed in with them, passing by and seemingly blending in with everything. All thanks to Fran's knowledge and level headed thinking. Who would notice a ship in many? Far easier to be suspicious of the single ship that flew as if the world behind them was ending.

"They passed." Ashe's voice betrayed her, her sincere amazement at their lack of detection was palpable. 

"Had we gone too fast, they'd have noticed."

After all that, they had saved Penelo and Ase, their destination marked for Bhujerba. No doubt to inform the Marquis. No doubt to ask for his aid, for who else did the Princess have to ask?

All Yen could think of was how grateful she was to be flying back to Bhujerba, and to be away from the Dreadnought and all she had uncovered.


	9. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Marquis and Princess are reunited.

To be back in the Bhujerba aerodrome. It felt like light years, far too much had happened on one airship for Yen to ever forget what had happened. Though in truth that wouldn't be the first time she had thought so and done exactly that.

Bhujerba and its people moved as leisurely as always. After their moment just before they ran for the Atomos, Yen had wanted a bit of distance from Balthier. This had been perfect, as Penelo showed her the handkerchief she had kept the whole time. Yen wrapped her arm around Vaan's neck and tugged him against her, which gave the young girl reaction enough to run up to Balthier.

Penelo ran up to his back, his handkerchief held so daintily between her hands, and upon hearing his name the sky pirate spun around, "Balthier, your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back." She held it out to him, and as Yen knew he would he accepted it in his own.

"I shall wear it close to my heart," He swore, giving the young girl a slight bow. Enough to make anyone swoon.

Had it not been for Vaan's intense gaze, she would have chided herself for thinking that more. The flight had given her some time to rest, talking some wouldn't be _too_ painful, "Gil for your thoughts, Vaan?"

"You're not upset?"

"Hmm?" Yen tore her eyes from the sight of Balthier and Penelo chatting happily, Fran's watchful gaze over the two of them, and gave her attention fully to Vaan, "Are you? Jealous, perhaps?"

"You're not?" Vaan asked. He turned to face the woman who looked at him curiously, it was clear to her that he seemed to want to dodge the question and turn it on her instead.

"Dear, this is the first time they've ever spoken--save for when Balthier gave her the handkerchief. What is there to be jealous of?" Absentmindedly she cupped Vaan's face, an act that would allow her to push his cheeks up just a little. There was no baby fat to speak of, but it was the sort of annoying action an elder sibling would force upon their younger, "Penelo will come back to you. She will hardly leave your side, allow her a moment to properly thank someone she feels she owes a debt to."

For once he didn't try to leave her compromising hold, in fact, it struck her that he just lightly held her wrist and seemed to search her eyes, "You're really not upset?"

She wasn't sure if he was asking about her general feelings or if they were still directed towards the scene before them--or if she had gotten the order mixed up entirely. Grey-blue eyes darted from Vaan's face to Balthier's, to really take in the sight of him enjoying himself with Penelo before she answered his question completely, "I'm not upset. Watch me, if you like. It's been strange having so many people around, yourself, Penelo and I have become a makeshift trio in our years together. I wouldn't have that end now."

Vaan grinned up at her, accepting that much, and she willingly released his face from her hold though his touch lingered on her wrists for a moment after. It wasn't a lie, or that is what she would say. There was no jealousy when she looked at the two, Penelo's heart had been won some time ago, yet she couldn't help thinking about the Sky Pirate. His warmth still lingered on her shoulders, he had overwritten Ghis's firm grip on her neck. Absentmindedly her fingers traced along where she could feel his touch. 

He was being too kind to her, she finalised, and she was mistaking his kindness. She couldn't feel anything toward him anyway, she just couldn't.

"Majesty, I would ask you for some time." Vossler implored, and it was his firm way of speech that seemed to take everyone else from their own conversations to watch the two Captains and the Princess speak, "On our own, we struggle in vain to restore Dalmasca. I must search out some other way. Until I should find it, I would have Basch remain at your side. Doubt him you may, but I measure his loyalty to Dalmasca no less than my own."

Ashe was silent as she considered his words, it would be difficult to suddenly trust the man you had thought to have killed your father--but surely after some of this, she was aware that something was amiss with that story, "I know you would not speak so lightly," She managed, and after a second more she nodded once, "Very well."

"Keep her well," Vossler directed this to Basch, who in turn looked at him, "Go to Ondore, and there await my return."

Vossler left them then, with only one destination to go there was hardly any need to chat about it. Thankfully they collectively knew where the Marquis was, the trip to held nothing amiss about it. Yen only had to wonder how it must have felt to know you would talk to someone who had pronounced you dead--and what they would do next, with the fact that Ashe's identity could be called into question.

A familiar pair of Sainikah stood in the way, and this time he spoke the moment they were in range to hear him, "His Excellency had given orders that you are to be granted an audience. You are prepared? Then please come this way."

 

     Night had fallen. It seemed as if the Marquis could only ever truly see them at night, perhaps it was the only time he could do so without the fear of being caught. They had all been welcomed into the estate once more, lead to a familiar room that had brought about the criteria necessary for Yen to have one of the worst meetings of her life, and here they were back again. With Ashe back, she hoped that would be the last time she found herself captive on an Empire airship.

Vaan and Penelo had stuck close to Basch and Ashe, who stood to the Marquis' right while the Sky Pirates and Bard stood on the other side--a distance between them. Yen had enough excitement from this room, and she couldn't expect anyone to share those same sentiments. It was better to stick with the two who remained away from all the intrigue.

"When Vossler learned my father had been killed the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre to aid my escape." Ashe continued. She had been explaining to the Marquis what had happened, filling him in on details, since the moment they arrived, "There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."

There was a time then that the Marquis used to think before he spoke in reply to Ashe, "However, when I made the announcement that you had taken your own life... I must have seemed a model citizen of the Empire." He looked to Ashe, and the response he was given was a solemn nod. His fingers were laced together, to allow his head to read against them as he thought, "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion. Of course, at the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

"Halim, we are past all this." Ashe implored, "Bhujerba must stand with us. We can stop Vayne."

Silence.

A sigh was uttered to cut through it, by the Marquis himself as his hands came down to the table top as he arose. He stood then just watching Ashe. There was so much he must be thinking, and yet it seemed he wanted just a moment to watch the young woman. "I once knew a girl," Ondore began, "whose only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms. Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?"

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne... what then?" He asked in earnest. As he spoke he walked towards a window on his right, passing Ashe as he continued, "You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen. Without that, the Gran Kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot and will not recognise Your Majesty as the rightful heir." Again a blanket of silence fell over everyone, his back to Ashe until he spoke again, "You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity, you are powerless. You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

"I cannot just wait!"

"Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?" The word came out almost curt, scolding.

"Uncle Halim--"

But she didn't finish the thought. It felt as if she couldn't.

Yen watched Balthier shift out of the corner of her eye and it took her attention. Curious she watched as he looked towards Ashe, only for him to pipe up and break all tension, "Incidentally, what _is_ the going rate for rescuing princesses these days?" The break was what was needed, whether anyone would realise it at the moment Yen wasn't sure. It gave Ashe the time to turn from Ondore, to walk away to collect her thoughts Yen assumed, but Balthier didn't stop there. He sat himself down on the table and continued, "Food would be a good start--the good stuff, mind you. Oh, and if you could, spare someone to look at our friend here--to be sure her injuries won't remain."

Before Yen could protest, the Marquis answered his demands, "This can be arranged, though it will take some time."

"Time enough for a bath, I hope. Dirty business, you know. Ah, best bring a change of clothes too."

In the end, he got what he desired, and Ashe had been able to walk away without another word from herself or the Marquis.

There wasn't a single complaint from anyone to have been able to have good food and an actual bath after going from place to place with little to no rest. It had felt so continuous, and once Yen had thought that she realised the truth of it. Ever since stealing that Shard--no, considering she must have gotten rest then, since the Nalbina Dungeon--no-one had stopped. They had walked and flown from place to place, battled and talked, fled, this had been the first time in so long. It all caught up with her.

Once she had been looked at, seen to, and allowed to bathe, there had been only one other thing to do to completely relax after all that. A song. In whatever recess she could find, however close to the wings of Bhujerba she could manage.

No magick was infused into her strings. This was a song, just for her. Not wholly dissimilar to how she played in the Sandsea, that too was for herself, but the lack of an audience meant she could be more personal. While it meant she could get her feelings out, it meant they would be out. They would be thoughts given audibility. Recognised by a sense, easier for others to decrypt.

That was fine. After those revelations, going back from Basch until now, there was too much to digest. It felt like a backlog of things she had yet to accept. That was why she played. Yen had left the confines of the estate, she left through a window just to avoid the Sainikah who were rightly only doing their job. She was dressed, dried, healed and with lute in hand, and once she found a space where she could see the wings and the walkway leading up to the estate.

Naturally, patrolling guards did spy her, but it was less of a hassle. They saw what she was doing, they watched her as she sat on a half-wall and tuned her lute which made questions redundant. As she had hoped. Nothing was amiss with her lute, to which she was thankful. It had been two years since she had travelled quite this much, which meant it had been two years since she had been exposed to battles like the ones they had faced thus far. Thankful, grateful was she that her lute still managed to hold on. To remain whole.

Gently her fingers begun to pluck at her lute. Song came to her, with such wonderful ease that often made her wonder why she didn't spend her time just playing.

All she felt, she conveyed. A lament for times she had lost, a cry for what she couldn't, a shift in key for what she had. Fear played a big part. Vayne, Larsa, and Ghis all spelt trouble, in their own ways. She knew that now, the connection she had to all of this. Why she couldn't allow the story to progress without her minor involvement. Whatever was decided, whatever went on, though she may not have the greatest of inputs she felt it was her duty to be present for the end.

Both as a Bard, and as someone who--had they been stronger--could have done something sooner.

"You know what they say about music."

A smile. Balthier's voice held a canorous quality to it. It was low, a wonderful baritone, words rumbled in his chest and filled the space he occupied. What she wouldn't give to hear him, to hear that voice, sing.

His voice reminded her of another's, less deep but with that same rumble. A fledgeling sound. If she were to compare the two voices, the one from her memory to the one emitted from the man beside her, she would feel overwhelming sympathy for that young boy whose voice was only just growing into its own.

The song didn't end just because he spoke, in fact, it evolved. Her feelings had gotten out, her anxieties washed away with a recreational performance, and now it was for the fun of it. Balthier's voice had become the inspiration.

Yen hummed at his comment, her smile etched on her features, "I know what they sing. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 _"Now_ happens to be _later,_ what better time to chat?" The spot beside her felt warm and yet she felt no contact. He had sat beside her, but wouldn't touch. Rightly he had thought to do so away from the others.

"Have you ever considered singing, Balthier?" It was a question she hadn't wanted the answer to, it was one she wanted to hear aloud. Somehow, in some fashion, Balthier had managed to understand that strange implication. Gradually her fingers stopped playing, the song that had shifted in tone to match the man came to an end, and her attention was on him.

It was only right that she answer something.

"What is it you're looking for?" The question struck her, had she not have already ceased her play it may have rendered the point moot, "I've Vaan understood in that regard, Penelo too. The Princess and her Captain fall into their places, and all that's left is you."

"Unravelling already, are we? Yet your line confuses me. You would ask not why I've remained with you all, but for something I'm searching for?"

"You came for Vaan, with him in fact. No doubt you have other reasons," It implied enough, that he knew more of her than she had given him credit for. More than she had thought anyone could read, "I'd like to know the start."

Yen looked at the man beside her, at his angular face, those sharp sideburns, and those dreadful hazel-green eyes. Eyes that really did bring her back. It was all unfair, truly it was, it was unfair of her to impose her feelings onto him--to find nostalgia in his voice and eyes, in all that he was and to use that as an excuse to feel so safe--but she did. In a way, it was actually one of the few questions that wouldn't immediately give away her secrets. 

"My mother." Yen offered the answer with a faint smile, one she gave to Balthier before her attention was on those wings, "I've been searching for her for some time, three years ago I found my way to Rabanastre and--it's not as if I've forgotten that purpose, but I've felt needed. Of use, I suppose."

It wasn't a lie, not at all. She was searching, she had been, but that wasn't why she had begun. She had wanted to look for her but something seemingly unrelated pushed her to finally take the plunge. There had been an absence in her and it took heartbreak for her to take the first steps of her journey.

"You must care for her, why do it all on your own?"

"Hardly alone, Balthier."

"Ah, so you were planning on using us to help along the way?"

There wasn't any accusation there, but for some reason his words still hit. Vaan and Penelo may not wonder, but surely Ashe would question her intentions, "On using this experience to rekindle my resolve."

"Ah, a fine way to go about it," Balthier commented. His hands rested beside him, they kept him steady as his eyes gazed out at the sight before him. Yen wouldn't have gone so far as to say he was displeased with her idea, but it was plain to hear that he didn't think it wise.

She felt that. She felt that and still would rather not involve anyone. This would be enough of an adventure, Vaan would no doubt want to be a sky pirate and Penelo would follow. Her eyes followed Balthier's, they scanned along the view and for an instant she allowed herself to indulge in the moment. He was so easy to speak with, far too comfortable to be near, it made everything flow. This too had only been improved upon by his arrival.

"Interested? All you need to do is tell me you'd like to join my adventure, sky pirate. I could make some room--" Her words died in her throat. Slowly she stood from the brick wall to focus more on the pathway leading to the estate. Someone ran from the estate, and someone else wasn't far behind them, "Balthier."

Having caught the meaning he followed suit, his hands rested on his hips as a hum escaped him, "The Princess, hmm? And your boy, by the looks of it."

"Looks like a story."

"Sounds like trouble."

"Shall I meet you there?" Yen beamed at him, her full attention on the pirate.

The corner of his lips turned up into a smirk. She could tell he was pretending to be exasperated as he exhaled and shrugged his shoulders, "Likely that the Princess is up to something. I'll inform Fran, gather what you need."

Balthier saw more to this than Yen had, and after thinking she saw the connecting dots. The Marquis didn't want to act, she had noted that before. Ashe wanted nothing more.

This would be interesting.

 

     Ashe sat in Balthier's seat that was clear to decipher, and with Vaan's back to the two, it became even easier to remain undetected. In truth, it was quite strange to know that all Ashe needed to do was look over Vaan's shoulder and _see_ them. It appeared as though Ashe had other plans about remaining her, despite having asked for protection. She knew she needed something, but inaction to her seemed to be the worst possible choice.

Yen folded her arms under her chest at the sight of them, close enough then to hear whatever they may say from that point on. Beside her she noted Balthier had begun to make himself busy, patting about for something in his trousers. Finding that more interesting for the moment she tilted her head to the side inquisitively, to which she received only a knowing smile and the sight of a device he had taken from his pocket. He fiddled with it then, messing with it in a way unknown to the Bard.

"Besides," Vaan spoke up, continuing a conversation they hadn't been present for, "you can't just go around stealing people's ships. What are you trying to do?"

Ashe shot up from her seat, "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"That's quite enough, Your Majesty." There was some form of feedback, she picked up, enough so that someone without her keen hearing could pick up, but for the heat between the Princess and the Pauper, it had been convincing enough to take their attention from one another. The Marquis had spoken after all, seemingly. Balthier had one arm up, hand gripping the doorframe, as the other held the device close to his mouth. It had changed his voice, and though he pulled it from his lips the Marquis' voice overlapped with Balthier's own as he spoke, "What do you think? A bit over the top?"

The Bard suppressed a chuckle at the comment as if the fact would change anything about how he conducted himself. Balthier himself kept his eyes on the device and continued, "In my line of work, you never know when something like this might come in handy." A green light on the thing changed to red, a curious sight but far less curious than the sound that came from it next as he held it to his lips, "I'm trying to concentrate."

Though he smirked it was unnerving to hear his voice meld with Ashe's own.

Vaan and Ashe stood stunned, uncertain, and Balthier used that opening to move closer to the two, "I'm leaving you with the Marquis."

"You can't." Ashe proclaimed.

"Trust me, you're better off staying here." He declared, turning from the two. Yen watched as he looked towards her then, as she rested herself against the doorframe with an inquisitive head tilt. It didn't sound as if he had an agenda. Just rational thought. Her brows furrowed and her lips parted to speak--

"Suppose you kidnapped me instead?" Ashe's proposal caused both to stop in their tracks. Balthier's expression went slack with shock, fixed all in a moment so he could look over his shoulder at the Princess for a second before he stared ahead, "You're a sky pirate, aren't you? Then steal me. Is that so much to ask?"

"What do you have that I would want?"

"The Dynast-King's treasure. The Dawn Shard is but one of the riches that lie waiting in King Raithwall's tomb."

At that Balthier really did turn, a whistle resounding in the small room as he considered the magnitude, "King Raithwall, you say?"

"Kidnapping royalty is a serious offence." Yen turned her head and couldn't help but smile. She had heard footsteps but had been unsure as to who they belonged, naturally it would be the dutiful captain. Basch came in and found his place beside Balthier, what better place to stand when you give lectures? "It won't do much to lower the bounty on your head."

"How much is the price on your head these days, I wonder?" Balthier posed, turning the question back onto the Captain.

"When you've a bounty as high as yours, which grants you dedicated headhunters, why not raise it? Lowering it would be the miracle." Yen smiled to Balthier, and she was unable to help feeling the swell of warmth in her chest at the sight of his smirk as he shook his head.

Basch kept things on track. He moved and stood before the Princess, "Allow me to escort you in Vossler's place."

Ashe didn't answer instantly. For whatever reason, she looked at Basch and only him. More footsteps. Yen stepped into the cockpit and rested her back against the wall to give the two, the only two it could be, space enough to enter.

"Will you be joining us?" Fran questioned both Vaan and Penelo, the latter of whom she led into the cockpit with a graceful hand against girl's lower back.

Vaan didn't at all take to the idea of being left behind, "What, are you kidding? I don't wanna stick around this place."

Penelo shot into the room, past Yen, to the seat just in front of her where she instantly sat and stared up at Vaan, "Then I'm coming too!"

"Penelo?"

"Don't leave me here." If Yen had felt all reason to refuse the girl leave her then, she could only imagine how little fight Vaan had left in him to counter Penelo.

"Of course not." He spoke finally.

"Minstrel?" Yen almost laughed at how he questioned her, Balthier asked with such an expression that let her know he knew exactly what she would say.

"What good would it do to leave the story half-way? Should you ever hire me, sky pirate, missing parts of your epic would reflect poorly on myself." She replied jovially as she moved to occupy the space Basch had left. It didn't matter that no-one had context for the statement, that she felt Vaan's eyes on her, it really was meant for him alone. His smirk told her enough.

"Then it's settled." Fran announced, "We should leave before the Marquis realises she's missing. Like propper kidnappers."

"It wouldn't do to be labelled _incompetent_ kidnappers now, would it?"


End file.
